El Ladrón Zafiro
by DezitaAlvarado
Summary: Asustada por tener que casarse con un extraño, Amu se topa con El Ladrón Zafiro el día de su boda, y decide escapar con él, uniéndose a la tripulación de un curioso barco y viviendo aventuras con aquel pirata llamado Ikuto.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

Shugo Chara no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores y dueños. Este fic es sin fines de lucro y únicamente por entretenimiento.

Y agradezco a Peach-Pitt por haber creado a Ikuto, mi amor platónico, y el de todas las que leen este fic, no lo nieguen XD

* * *

**_El ladrón Zafiro_**

_Maldición, maldición y mil veces maldición_, pensé mientras la modista seguía tomando medidas sobre mi cintura. No podía evitar las cosquillas que me daban esa cinta métrica, y la rabia de la causa de aquellas medidas.

—Señorita Hinamori, deje de moverse por favor —Suplicó la modista por novena vez.

Me mantuve quieta otra vez. No era culpa de la pobre mujer que yo estuviese en plena lucha interna. Y es que estaba completamente enojada. Dentro de poco tiempo me casaría.

Se suponía que las chicas cuando van a casarse están felices e ilusionadas, pero me imagino que sólo las que se casan por amor o las que comparten las ambiciones de sus padres. Mi historia era totalmente diferente, un matrimonio arreglado. Un _maldito_ matrimonio arreglado.

Mis padres eran buenas personas, no me quejaba de ellos, pero eran comerciantes de mucho renombre en la ciudad, y para unir empresas y agrandar su imperio de ventas, habían decidido arreglar una boda con el hijo del dueño de la otra empresa. Claro, aunque hubiese rechazado rotundamente la idea, la boda seguía en pié sin importar cuanto me opusiera a ella. Por lo que solo tenía la opción de aceptarlo y soportarlo.

Y aunque me pareciera una idea estúpida, mi hermana mayor: Ami, ya se había casado por un matrimonio arreglado por mis padres también, y me había dicho que no era algo tan malo y que lo estaba disfrutando mucho. Ninguna de las dos tenía el valor para rechazar una idea de nuestros padres, tan cariñosos, atentos y amorosos de una manera incondicional. Si eran personas así, ¿por qué obligarían a sus hijas a casarse de esa manera? No lo entendía, tampoco lo haría.

Salí de la oficina de la modista acompañada de Ami y algunos guardaespaldas, dando pisotones fuertes.

—Amu, ¡Amu espérame por favor! —Gritó Ami desde atrás con su voz delicada y femenina (que nunca desentonaba), ya que yo caminaba rápidamente para ocultar mis ojos aguados por lo molesta que me encontraba. Parpadeé rápidamente para alejar las lágrimas. Entendía sus buenas intenciones, pero necesitaba privacidad lejos de ella y sus inútiles consuelos.

—¡Basta Ami, solo quiero irme a casa! —Gruñí, pero uno de nuestros guardaespaldas me tomó del hombro y me hizo girar en redondo, quedando de frente a mi hermana mayor.

Ella sólo tenía dieciocho y yo quince años. ¡Qué desperdicio de juventud!

—Amu —añadió con preocupación, haciendo que su largo, rubio y perfectamente ondulado cabello empezara a deshacer la coleta que llevaba puesta a causa de que había corrido detrás de mi— no tienes que abandonarme de esa manera ¿sabes?

—Onee-chan… es que… —apreté los labios y miré al suelo mientras también empezaba a apretar mis manos en puños. Ella me interrumpió colocándome un dedo sobre los labios y ambas nos metimos en el carruaje silenciosamente, por supuesto, yo a regañadientes. Era obvio que no quería que los guardaespaldas y gente de los alrededores escucharan todo lo que yo estaba a punto de despotricar.

Los primeros cinco minutos no dijimos nada. El cochero y los guardaespaldas iban sentados por fuera. Haciendo que tomara algo de confianza para hablar sin que nos oyeran. Suspiré profundamente, intentando aclarar mi cabeza.

—Ami… ¿qué debo hacer? Realmente no quiero casarme con el joven Hotori —apreté ambas manos sobre mis muslos. Ella me miraba con un poco de tristeza.

—Hazlo por mis padres... —inhaló para calmarse un poco e intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas—. Sé que no es algo que dejaran a nuestra decisión, pero lo hacen por nuestro bien únicamente. Quieren que tengas una buena vida, un esposo amable y trabajador con futuro, dinero y una casa hermosa, como yo —sonrió a duras penas—. Conoces a Tadase, es muy apuesto, es caballeroso, agradable y sé que él podría hacerte feliz —agregó maternalmente mientras colocaba un mechón rosa de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

Negué con la cabeza lentamente.

—Yo entiendo que es un buen hombre y toda la cosa… admito que hasta le considero apuesto y galán como los príncipes que tu mencionas —desvié mi mirada algo indignada porque esas palabras salieran de mis labios—, pero Ami… yo no estoy enamorada. Si en mi vida hubiese soñado casarme, querría que fuera perdidamente enamorada de esa persona, no de ésta manera —dije con un tono que suponía que eso estaba mal—, y menos por el estúpido bien de la compañía de papá y mamá. Lo que me parece egoísta es que aunque quieran que tenga un esposo digno, me lo den a cambio de más poder sobre el mercado de Japón para ellos. Es simplemente… más por negocios. Por mucho que los ame, se que el negocio siempre estará a la misma altura prioritaria que nosotras.

Ami observó con tristeza cómo mis ojos volvían a aguarse contra mi voluntad.

—Amu, tuve exactamente los mismos pensamientos que tú en él momento por el que estás pasando. Pero confía en mí. Te enamorarás de Tadase tal y como yo me enamoré de Kunoichi. Aunque no fuera antes de casarse, la convivencia los unirá de una manera que te encantará. Te lo prometo.

Me parecía estúpido por muchas palabras y apoyos de mi familia. Me convertiría en una típica esposa de "alta sociedad". Tendría que cocinarle a un extraño, cosa que no sabía hacer ni en broma sin quemar la cocina. Obedecería sus órdenes sin poner ni una queja, tendría que acompañarle totalmente callada y dispuesta a todas esas feas reuniones elegantes y aburridas… sólo tenía quince años, y por muy sofisticado que tuviese que ser mi estilo de vida: prefería irme al campo con mis amigos y jugar día y noche sin miedo a ensuciarme el vestido. Además, eso no era ser una esposa feliz, era sólo ser la esclava y mucama de un hombre que aunque no tuviese malas intenciones ni fuera mandón, violento o dominante, seguía siendo un extraño e intruso en mi vida. El valor de mi palabra se reducía a cero por muy bien que me llevara con él. Entonces, ¿en qué me beneficiaba estar casada tan joven? ¿Para tener más oficio? No gracias, yo era demasiado feminista para eso.

Por mucho que amase y me encantara mi hermana, no quería ser como ella. La "mujer perfecta" que complace todas las expectativas de los superiores y de su esposo, siendo un orgullo para él y para mis padres como personas de alto rango. La verdad no veía amor en eso. Y aunque yo no fuese una cursi, prefería amor verdadero a esa porquería superficial. Si Ami amaba a ese hombre, no se me hacía mucho que fuera verdad, sólo apoyo para que aceptara casarme.

—Debes estar pensando que soy una dramática e.e

—Si bueno, un poco… —_cómo se atreve a decirme eso..._—. Si sabes que a mi me fue bien, ¿por qué dudar de la decisión de mis padres está mal?

_Porque se que está mal. Baaaka._

—Sí, tienes razón —dje para que dejara de preocuparse y apoyarme inútilmente con eso— no sé de que me preocupo.

_Mentirosa, perfectamente mentirosa. Pero si eso le cierra la boca, entonces bien... _—pensé en un tono de malicia mientras sonreía en mi interior.

Al cabo de un rato en silencio, el cochero dejó a Ami en su hermosa casa, las paredes de afuera eran color amarillo claro y las rejas, ventanas y puertas eran blancas, haciendo un hermoso contraste con su verde jardín lleno de rosas y árboles frondosos.

_Hermosa casa alias: Prisión de Azkaban para mujeres que deben ser perfectas ante la hipócrita sociedad._

Se me escapó una sonrisa por lo que acababa de pensar.

Después de juguetear con los encajes internos del carruaje, llegué a casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Abrieron la puerta y bajé sin preocuparme si lo hacía de manera elegante o no, al diablo con eso por hoy.

—¡Bienvenida a casa, señorita Amu! —anunciaron las tres sirvientas de siempre cuando se abrió la puerta.

—Gracias —añadí secamente y me dirigí a la cocina. Sin Ami, podía hacer de las mías por un momento.

Encontré a mi padre leyendo el periódico mientras bebía café en una elegante taza de porcelana china y a mi madre revisando papeles que supuse que eran de la empresa, y también estaba bebiendo café. Esperé a que ambos empezaran a dar un trago al mismo tiempo para decirles:

—Ma, Pa, estoy en casa —dije alegremente— lamento haberme tardado, es que me estaba acostando con el ayudante de la modista y se me hizo tarde, pero ya estoy aquí así que no se preocupen —parloteé rápidamente, abrí una alacena y cogí la jarra de agua, un par de las sirvientas que me habían recibido en la entrada cogieron la jarra y la sirvieron en un vaso mientras me preparaba para el espectáculo.

_Uy, ¡la cosa se iba a poner buena!_

Mis padres escupieron monumentalmente el café, mojando todo lo que estaban leyendo hasta dejarlo totalmente inservible y marrón. Colocaron desesperadamente la taza en la mesa con fuerza y se levantaron horrorizados por las manchas en sus lecturas y en su fina ropa. Me caí a carcajadas internamente dejando salir una ligera sonrisa, y las sirvientas, con cara sorprendida pero sin meterse en el asunto, me entregaron el vaso de agua y me fui tranquilamente de la cocina como si nada hubiera pasado mientras mis padres gritaban mi nombre totalmente enojados.

Kairi, un compañero de estudio, me había dado la idea cuando le contaba que me habían arreglado un matrimonio contra mi voluntad. "Es una broma perfecta para hacerles pagar aunque sea un poco lo que hicieron" me había dicho. Y yo encantada puse en práctica la idea.

Aunque Kairi era una persona muy educada y caballerosa, era uno de mis mejores amigos de la academia de aprendizaje —un nombre tonto que le ponían a las escuelas caras, pero seguían siendo unas escuelas normales. A diferencia de que tenían algunos detalles que no tenían nada que ver con gente de estatus económico normal—, y fuera de las formalidades de allí, bromeábamos bastante sobre lo increíblemente ridícula que era la "Alta sociedad Japonesa"

Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y de no ser porque la intención era parecer normal, me hubiese tirado al suelo y me hubiese muerto de la risa en frente de ellos. Con una mano levanté mi largo vestido azul claro con detalles blancos y subí apresuradamente las escaleras sin derramar el agua, entré volando a mi habitación, cerré la puerta de golpe y eché llave. Me apoyé en la puerta y suspiré.

_Por ahora no podrán entrar a regañarme _—pensé aliviada después de tomar el primer trago de agua.

En eso volteé dando otro sorbo de agua y encontré a mi amiga Nadeshiko sentada en un borde de mi cama mientras leía el periódico (el que me dejaban todas las mañanas en la mesa de noche). No me sorprendí, generalmente se venía a estas horas a mi casa para charlar o tomar el té. Lo último no era la cosa más divertida del mundo, por lo que generalmente charlábamos y reíamos.

—¡Nadeshiko! —saludé alegremente con una mano, ella sonrió y me miró amablemente mientras movía su mano como saludo mientras apartaba la vista de lo que leía. Dobló el periódico y lo dejó en su sitio mientras yo me acercaba y la abrazaba.

**Aclaración momentánea: En este fanfic Nadeshiko es puramente mujer, osea que Nagi no existe.**

—Amu... —se acercó a mi oído y cubrió el espacio entre las dos con su mano—. He visto lo que hiciste allá abajo… —agregó seriamente. Me detuve en seco y la miré esperando la desaprobación. Luego sonrió y me guiñó un ojo aclarando que todo estaba bien— ¡Ha sido grandioso! Qué suerte que desde allá abajo no se escuchara mi risa. Tus padres me matarían.

Suspiré de alivio.

—Tenía que hacerlo, me estoy desahogando con ellos.

—No dudo que haya sido idea de Kairi —comentó entusiasmada. Kairi y ella eran pareja, pero no de casarse, apenas un noviazgo escolar que acababa de empezar— ¿verdad? —asentí— ¡Ja! Le daré un premio cuando lo vea mañana en la academia —colocó su puño enérgicamente frente a ella con una mirada brillante en sus ojos.

Sonreí y me desplomé sobre una de mis sillas junto a la enorme ventana que ocupaba toda la pared.

—Nee, Nadeshiko —murmuré— ¿qué decían las noticias? No leí nada hoy porque me fui muy temprano a clases y luego tuve que ir a la modista... y bueno. No he tenido tiempo **—**dije avergonzada por alguna razón—. Y como te vi leyendo tan inspiradamente imaginé que era algo importante.

—Ah, sólo otra noticia de _El Ladrón Zafiro._ Ya es la cuarta vez éste mes que hace de las suyas. Ya asaltó el museo, la casa del alcalde, una joyería que no conozco y ahora robó millones en el banco.

Ese Ladrón Zafiro estaba hasta en la sopa.

—No me sorprende, el sujeto tiene habilidad —añadí como si fuera lo más común del mundo, mientras ladeaba la mano hacia ella dándole la razón.

—¡Nee! Pero es realmente sexy, ¿no crees? —dijo apoyándose en el apoya brazos de mi sillón con una mirada y voz sugerentes.

—Eh… —miré hacia arriba—, pues es que esas fotografías que le lograron tomar de lejos no muestran mucho. Sólo esta vestido de negro, usa guantes negros y su capa con capucha son color zafiro y utiliza una máscara como de carnaval para los ojos color zafiro también. No lo puedes admirar bien de ese modo.

Me miró pícaramente.

—Hee Amu —rió agitando su mano rápidamente mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas. Estaba en su modo fangirl—, es que uno de los contactos de mi papá le tomó una foto de cerca, mira mira —sacó una fotografía doblada de su bolsillo y la arrastró hasta en frente de mi cara. Me dió unos cuantos codazos cuando la sostuve entre mis manos para que le prestara atención.

Podía admirarlo de arriba abajo en esa foto a cuerpo completo de cerca. Llevaba la capucha como siempre haciéndole obscuro el rostro y dejando ver solo un poco su antifaz. Sostenía una bolsa llena de mercancía sobre su espalda y con su mano hacía un gesto de "_adiós perdedor"_ de la manera más… _Dios…_ le había tomado esa foto justo cuando escapaba.

Mantuve mi mirada fija en la fotografía, para luego dejarla resbalar de mis dedos hacia la mesa de al lado como si fuera una carta. Suspiré clavando la vista en mi ventana.

—Jo... —dejé el insulto en el aire—. Ahora mi mayor problema es casarme... y para colmo me estoy preocupando por el ladrón más conocido de japón —no sabía ya qué podía ir peor.

* * *

**Un review de opinión del primer capi *agita una latita con pocas monedas*, o el Tadamu reinará :C**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Después de dos largas semanas llenas de preparativos, llegó el supuesto "gran día" de mi "fabulosa boda", me encontraba con Nadeshiko en la habitación donde nos hacían antes las medidas a Ami y a mí para hacernos vestidos cuando éramos más pequeñas. Había un gran espejo, un círculo en el suelo para pararse justo en frente de éste que era un poco alto para las medidas de abajo y verse el reflejo del cuerpo completo sin ninguna dificultad.

Me encontraba sentada en un sofá con vista al gran ventanal de la habitación. Admiraba los grandes jardines traseros de mi casa pensando: ¿acaso esta será la última vez que podré considerar _mía_ esta casa?

—Amu —anunció Nadeshiko que era mi dama de honor— llegó el vestido —le dirigí una mirada de reojo. Llevaba su largo cabello recogido en un elegante moño, sus labios iban pintados delicadamente de un color cercano al rojo, pero sin ser tan fuerte. También llevaba un vestido largo ajustado al cuerpo color lila con detalles preciosos.

—Ah —me limité a expresar mientras me levantaba del sofá con buena vista.

—Podrías mostrarte un poco más alegre, es el día de tu boda —una pequeña gota de sudor bajaba por su frente mientras su rostro reflejaba preocupación.

Sin importarme la presencia de la sirvienta en la habitación, respondí como si nada a Nadeshiko.

—Entiendes que es algo de lo que no estoy feliz, ¿verdad?

Ella simplemente suspiró apenada. Hubo un silencio de unos segundos.

—Intentaré animarte —Sonrió con demencia divertida, cambiando por completo el ambiente.

—¡No! no es necesario... por favor no lo intentes —moví mis manos con negación—. No hay caso, sonreiré en la iglesia y en la recepción, es todo. No me hagas sentir lo que de verdad no siento —dejé caer los párpados mientras apretaba mis labios.

—Amu... Sólo quería que tu boda fuese especial, fíjate que hasta ayudé a organizarla intentando que se hicieran cosas que fueran de tu agrado y no todo como lo querían tus padres. Incluso añadí a Kairi y a nuestros compañeros de clase a la lista de invitados para que no te sientas tan sola y aburrida con esa gentuza empresaria que invitaron tus padres por cortesía, para mejorar su apariencia social.

—Gracias Nadeshiko —Añadí un poco más animada. Pero que me recordara que mis padres habían invitado sus compañeros de negocios me quitaba la mitad del ánimo que ganaba.

—Además, si te sirve de consuelo —rodeó mis hombros con su brazo, un gesto muy coloquial—, sabemos que Tadase es un gran chico, y es muy apuesto y se comporta como un príncipe —_Y otra con el argumento del príncipe_—. Cuando tuvieron esa cena en familia se portó muy lindo contigo, ya verás que por lo menos en casa no te va a molestar.

—Na-Nadeshiko —Añadí un poco agradecida de que intentara animarme. Con Ami era diferente, ella SIEMPRE trataba de animarme. Nadeshiko sabía elegir el momento correcto y las palabras menos forzadas.

Mi madre entró a la habitación y ordenó a Nadeshiko que se retirara un momento para hablar conmigo. Ella se separó de mí y nos despedimos con una mirada que no era muy feliz.

_Demonios, aquí viene el ogro, tres, dos… uno…_

—Amu, querida… —empezó a hablar mi madre. Qué raro, pensaba que iba a regañarme— estoy muy feliz de que te cases hoy.

—Si… yo también —respondí intentando ocultar mi desgana. Tenía su rostro apacible y lleno de buenas intenciones, ésa era la Midori Hinamori que yo conocía, la buena madre que no había estado presente estas semanas del tema de la boda.

Las sirvientas empezaron a desvestirme y a colocarme el enorme y hermoso vestido de novia, mi cabello ya estaba arreglado en un hermoso moño con algunos mechones sueltos y un hermoso broche. Nadeshiko había quedado en maquillarme un rato antes de irnos a la iglesia para que no lo arruinara si me ponía sentimental ahora. Mi madre me observaba orgullosa al lado mío, acariciaba mis mechones de cabello que caían con gracia sobre mi hombro. No pude evitar verme entristecida y aparté mi mirada de su dirección para que no pudiese notarlo.

—Desde ahora no te veré hasta la iglesia, por eso debo hablarte de algo importante.

Tragué saliva, ¿importante? Vi esto en una obra de teatro… me va a hablar de… OH DIOS… ¡No! Soy muy joven para… saber decorar una casa sola —mi yo interno estaba histérico—. ¡Quedé que Nadeshiko me acompañaría a hacer las compras para cuando quisiera agregar mis detalles a la casa! Oh Dios Dios Dios. Ahorrémonos esto por favor, me enredan los temas de encajes y telas de cortinas...

Las sirvientas acomodaron el velo en mi cabeza y se retiraron. Yo estaba lista, sólo faltaba el maquillaje. Me bajé del mini altar junto al espejo y me senté cerca de mi madre.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas mamá? —Pregunté nerviosa. _El tema del centro de la mesa de invitados no… por favor…_

—Verás hija. Hoy, cuando te cases, serás una mujer. Y una mujer debe complacer a su esposo en todo aspecto... Debes ser callada, obediente y sobre todo esta noche, hija, sabes que en la noche de bodas…

—¡Ma-mamá! —le interrumpí totalmente sonrojada.

¿Qué mierda? ¿Me estaba hablando de la noche de bodas? Lo había olvidado, en la noche de bodas… ¡ah! No haría nada, definitivamente sería capaz de rechazar a Tadase y le diría que no pensaba acostarme con él ni por el reglamento del matrimonio ni por ninguna razón, hasta que fuera adulta —y sólo si él llegase a gustarme realmente—. Si esto terminaba en divorcio por mi causa, me beneficiaba yo.

_Madre Santa, tengo quince años, ¡ni siquiera es saludable tener hijos a esta edad aunque la mayoría lo haga e.e!_

—¡Hija! —detuvo mis pasos inquietos tomándome por los hombros—. Es necesario decírtelo, ocurre en todas las noches de bodas, es por eso que la ropa interior que llevas hoy es más hermosa y sensual que cualquiera que hayas usado —_¿era por eso? Pensé que era porque era más cómoda usando ese gigantesco vestido_—. Todas las madres le aconsejan a sus hijas cómo complacer a su esposo antes de casarse, es normal. Queremos que nuestras hijas lo hagan bien y no dejen mal a la familia…

_La Hinamori Midori que pensé que conocía se esfumó._

—Mamá, no haré nada con él —la separé de mí con brusquedad, dándole una mirada fija llena de rechazo—. Te lo puedo jurar por cualquier cosas que por mucha autoridad que represente un marido y por muchas consecuencias que hayan, no haré nada que no quiera con Tadase. Seguramente él lo entenderá —al ver que mi madre parecía molestarse y mirarme de manera desaprobatoria, desvié mi vista al suelo. Apreté mis manos en puños sobre mi vestido—. Si él no es el que manda por ser tan tímido, mandaré yo entonces —vociferé en un tono duro y serio—. Si me amenaza con que el matrimonio y con lo otro, le reclamaré, porque es manso y porque tengo derecho, ¿bien? Me haces casarme un con extraño y quieres que por lo menos lo acepte —soné dolida—, puedo con eso… ¿pero acostarme con él? No sé que rayos pasa por tu cabeza —sabía que me estaba metiendo en problemas por subirle la voz. Mis labios temblaron y me di media vuelta mientras me cruzaba de brazos—. Hasta aquí llego yo, ya hago mucho con aceptar esta estupidez… —ella colocó mi mano con fuerza en uno de mis hombros para voltearme, pero yo lo sacudí y la aparté— ¿Te molesta que me enoje? —me volteé un poco mirándola fijamente a los ojos nuevamente—. Yo no te pedí que me organizaras una boda por el bien de la tonta compañía —indiqué la puerta con la mano—. Allí está la salida, puedes irte ahora.

Sabía que estaba siendo una arpía total con mi madre, pero necesitaba expresarme, era ahora o nunca.

—¡Hinamori Amu! —ahora me volteó con mayor brusquedad y me gritó— Eres una grandísima vergüenza, ¡obedece a tu madre! —vociferó haciendo que hiciera eco en toda la habitación. Sin darme cuenta, me había dado una bofetada que pude sentir cuando mi adrenalina disminuyó.

_Auch_

De repente sentí como la última gota de mi paciencia se derramaba y me imaginé la gran marca de la mano en mi mejilla. Acaricié la herida con la yema de mis dedos y aparté la mano con brusquedad cuando sentí mucho dolor allí.

_Amu contrólate… respira… Amu… respi-_

—Tienes razón —mi madre pareció sorprendida cuando dije eso con una media sonrisa en la cara, pero de mis ahora obscurecidos ojos bajaban lágrimas—. Sí, qué falta de respeto soy —dije a modo de disculpa**—.** Mandándote a salir cuando soy yo la debería irse ¿no?

Me di la vuelta tras dirigirle una última mirada fija. Mi madre gritaba mi nombre furiosa y despotricaba por montón. Me sujetó el brazo con fuerza y me zafé bruscamente mientras echaba a correr hasta la puerta y la cerraba en su cara mientras me perseguía. Ella forcejeaba para abrirla y yo sostenía el pomo para que no pudiera, respirando agitadamente y apretándo los ojos para que mis lágrimas dejaran de inundarme la vista hasta dejarla borrosa.

—¡Amu abre la puerta. Malagradecida, todo esto lo he hecho por ti!

—¡Y por la compañía! —eché llave a esa puerta y bajé corriendo las escaleras esquivando a las sirvientas que intentaban detenerme. Mi padre estaba en la puerta y me detuve en seco.

—Pa-papá… —dije jadeando por el cansancio de haber corrido como un demonio.

—¡Amu, qué hermosa est-... —su expresión alegre se esfumó y se me quedó viendo— ¿Qué ocurrió…? Tu madre estaba gritando molesta contigo y… —se fijó en la marca de la mano roja en mi mejilla. Agaché el rostro rápidamente.

Abrí la puerta de golpe con una mano en mi mejilla para taparme el bofetón y caminé rápidamente lejos de la casa.

—Tranquilo —dije en voz alta para que pudiera oirme—. M-me dijo que saliera a tomar aire fresco. Vuelvo en un rato cuando esté más calmada. ¡No tardo y dile a Nadeshiko que volveré en cinco minutos para que me maquille! —Intenté calmarlo con eso mientras empezaba a correr hasta cruzar la verja de la casa y corría por la calle vestida de novia y con la marca de una bofetada. Ya estaba anocheciendo y corrí y corrí sin intenciones de hacer lo que le dije a mi padre.

Pronto empecé a llorar mientras corría, y me detuve quién sabe donde. Estaba perdida, molesta y herida emocionalmente.

—Váyanse todos a la… —gemí.

Había corrido como por diez minutos, los tacones me lastimaban los pies. Me los quité y caminé con ellos en mano. Aunque estuviese perdida, no había ni un alma en la calle. Vivía en una zona alta de Japón y observé los anuncios de los periódicos en el suelo.

_LA BODA DEL AÑO, TODA LA ALTA SOCIEDAD JAPONESA INVITADA._

_El hijo de la famosa empresa mercante Hotori se casará con la renombrada jovencita Hinamori Amu… […]_

Así que invitaron a toda la gentuza, el paquete entero. ¿Qué iba hacer ahora? Veamos la lista de cosas.

+No puedo volver porque estoy perdida.

+No quiero volver ni de chiste y… porque estoy perdida.

+No sé que hacer.

+Todo el mundo está en la iglesia y los dejaré plantados.

+Nadeshiko se preocupará por mí.

+Estoy monumentalmente jodida.

+No traje ni un yen para pagar un taxi o un hotel.

_Um, una lista prometedora. Pero tengo una gran idea: correr hasta que no pueda más. Luego me encontrarán y moriré y me terminaré casando con Tadase a menos de que sea una vergüenza para la sociedad y me escondan de por vida lejos de la luz del sol._

Suspiré, dirigiendo mi mirada llena de desesperación al cielo.

Y así lo hice, empecé a correr. Visualicé una joyería popular que estaba cerrada, ya me había ubicado mas o menos dónde estaba. Seguí corriendo descalza, cabizbaja, vestida de novia y con tacones en mano por la calle.

Entonces choqué con alguien.

_Bien hecho Amu: Corriendo cabizbaja sin ver el camino como una ridícula y ahora chocas con alguien asocial que no quiso ir a tu boda, o que iba de camino quizás._

—Esto es interesante —dijo una voz masculina y… por qué negarlo, la voz era sexy también.

—Lo-lo lamento señor yo… —levanté la cabeza y sentí que toda la sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo. Un antifaz y una capa con capucha color zafiro, ropa negra y guantes de cuero negro— ¡Ah!

_Por el ángel, Nadeshiko tenía razones para decir que El Ladrón Zafiro estaba bueno, pero este sujeto da mucho miedo en persona._

—¿Te asustaste? —_rayos, mi cara revela todo—._ No puede ser, yo soy el que debería estar asustado —ladeó su cabeza hacia mí mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pareciéndo sarcásticamente sorprendido—. Una chica vestida de novia y que sale en todos los anuncios de esta zona como"La chica de la boda del año", descalza, con el peinado deshecho y con la marca de un golpe en la mejilla —se agachó un poco hasta que su rostro oculto y el mío quedaron cerca—. Yo diría que eres un zombie que revivió por venganza —tomó mi mentón y lo levantó, observando el golpe.

Rápidamente golpeé su brazo haciendo que me soltara.

—No me toques, _ladrón zafiro_ —dije pronunciando esas palabras como si de un crimen se tratase— no me molestes, no estoy de humor.

_¿D-Desde cuando le puedo hablar con ese valor a un renombrado criminal? Ah, desde que encerré a mi madre, le falté el respeto, mentí y me escapé de mi boda. Si… es aceptable ._._

—Lo siento —percibí que sonreía—, es solo que uno no ve cosas así a diario —dijo divertido sacando la lengua. Me sobresalté hacia atrás cuando se bajó la capucha y dejó ver un hermoso cabello color zafiro —¿acaso en él todo era color zafiro?—, pude ver el resto de su rostro menos sus ojos. Era joven y apuesto, también parecía tener cierta elegancia _felina_.

Me encogí colocando un puño encima de mi pecho y señalándolo desesperadamente con el otro brazo.

—¡Po-por qué te quitas la capucha dejándome ver cómo eres! ¿Acaso no sabes que puedo acusarte o describirte a las autoridades? —grité desesperada entrando en mi modo chibi.

Se rascó la nuca algo dudoso. Cuando dirigió su profunda mirada hacia mí, me sobresalté.

—Es que… sabes, esa capucha da un calor inimaginable. Además dudo que quieras ir a las autoridades después de haber huido así, y seamos sinceros, ambos sabemos que huiste por cómo luces.

_Dio justo en el blanco e.e, el chico es inteligente._

Bajé la cabeza y mis ojos humedecieron, era cierto, había huido… y no podía volver así como así después de haber hecho lo que hice. Sin darme cuenta me caí de rodillas, el vestido se ensució bárbaramente al contacto con el sucio suelo.

—Soy un asco —llevé el dorso de mis manos a los bordes inferiores de mis ojos, para recoger las lágrimas—. Búrlate si quieres, ya no importa... —le ofrecí desganada sin importarme que fuera un ladrón reconocido.

—Te veías graciosa molesta —se agachó a mi altura—. Ahora sólo te ves miserable —Añadió como si fuera mi obligación verme bien para él.

—Ah…

—Y dime... ¿Vas a volver? —preguntó demasiado directo para el poco tiempo que lo conocía. Pero, ¿qué importaba eso en éste momento?

—Yo… —levanté la cabeza para verlo a la cara— no lo sé, lo que hice estuvo mal —me encogí de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado para no intimidarme con aquella mirada color zafiro—. A mis padres les importa más su compañía comercial que mi propia felicidad o mis decisiones —dije entrecortadamente en un hilo de voz—. Solo querían que me casara con el chico Hotori para unir empresas y ganar más poder en el mercado. Encerré a mi madre y le grité cosas horribles y desafiantes, amenacé con faltarle el respeto al que sería mi esposo por la idiotez que pretendía que hiciera, engañé a mi padre… huí… a fin de cuentas. Y no se por qué te cuento esto —le dirigí una mirada llena de desdén—. Que idiota soy, como si te fuera a importar.

Extendió su mano y me ayudó a levantarme. Sin soltarme, me cargó en brazos descaradamente, pude ver que tenía una bolsa llena de mercancía de esa joyería cerca de nosotros. Mi rostro estaba surcado en lágrimas e hipaba apretando los ojos y llorando.

—¿Qué haces? —chillé. Estaba desesperada, herida—¡Bájame, BAKA, estabas robando! —El _Ladrón Zafiro_ empezó a caminar conmigo y su mercancía en brazos, sin prestarme atención. Empecé a golpear su pecho y sus hombros mientras intentaba zafarme, pero me sujetaba con fuerza y mis golpes no le afectaban. Terminé apoyando mi frente en su pecho y sorbí por la nariz—. P-Por lo que hice mis padres no pagarían recompensa por recuperarme, no ganarás nada con secuestrarme —murmuré ya sin fuerzas suficientes.

_El Ladrón Zafiro_ se detuvo lentamente en la vacía y obscura calle desierta.

—Hinamori Amu —dijo de una forma que hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina— sé que no vas a volver por tu orgullo, así que… ¿qué tiene de malo si te llevo conmigo? —añadió seriamente. Yo no le veía nada divertido a esto.

Aunque debiera volver, disculparme y casarme antes de que alguien se enterara de esto, no quería. La verdad: no, y aunque lo que haría sería una idiotez, no podía hacer más nada… ¡estaba desesperada, no quería casarme, no tan joven, no con alguien que no amaba! Y lo más importante, no quería lidiar con esas personas que se hacían llamar mis padres.

—Yo… yo… —mi cabello rodeaba los ambos lados de mi vista, aún así no pude evitar observar el pequeño espacio entre él y yo desde mi posición. Entonces suspiré—. A-A dónde me llevas… —pregunté sollozando, de repente me tomó por sorpresa que El _Ladrón Zafiro_ me acunara en sus brazos como una bebé, apoyó su mentón sobre mi cabeza suavemente y me apretó contra él.

Él desprendía un calor agradable, se sentía muy bien estar así, coloqué mis cansados brazos encima de mi vientre, ya que me sostenía por debajo de las rodillas y por la cintura. Pude sentir el olor de una colonia varonil muy hipnotizante. Me decía en silencio "no llores" pero luego me dí cuenta que estaba dejando que el ladrón más famoso de Japón me llevara con él, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

—Por cierto… —mis pensamientos razonables se interrumpieron— vamos a mi barco —añadió el ladrón retomando su marcha.

—¿Ba-barco? De qué hablas… —No puede ser, me sacaría del país y me lanzaría en el mar _¡NOO!_

—Mi tripulación y yo vivimos ahí. Fuera de ser un ladrón, soy un importante capitán de un barco que transporta mercancía.

—¡Hey, es el ladrón zafiro, y lleva a la chica que están buscando! —gritó de repente un anciano a lo lejos de aspecto furioso que iba con una farola y ropa elegante, ordenó que nos atraparan y se apresuró junto con otras personas que venían con él en dirección a nosotros.

Me quedé helada en sus brazos y la posición protectora se rompió

—Parece que tenemos que irnos —me murmuró empezando a correr como si yo no representara peso alguno. Era muy rápido y pronto perdimos de vista a las personas.

_Ah… ¿a dónde dijo que me llevaba…? Un barco… ¿un barco? ¡Q-Q-QUÉEEEEE! ¿Qué rayos acaba de suceder?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** Este fic no es de la actualidad sino de tiempos antiguos. Cuando las mujeres usaban sus grandes vestidos y cosa. Bueno obvio que si es de piratas

**Pregunta:** Cómo consideran que escribo? Me acomodo bien a los personajes o hay alguna característica que deba ajustar más?

* * *

**Tercer capítulo**

Parecía que había perdido la cordura. Hasta éste momento se me ocurrió darme cuenta de que lo que había hecho por desesperación podía ser algo más peligroso de lo que me imaginaba.

Me había ido con el ladrón más famoso que conocía, no debería confiar en mis instintos cuanto estoy angustiada, tengo que ver donde termino acabando…

Sinceramente, había comprendido la razón por la que me había enojado tanto, en ese momento sólo me molestaba que mi madre pensara que yo estaría dispuesta una noche de bodas normal. Pero lo que en realidad me ponía furiosa era que ella quería que yo fuera una esposa perfecta que hiciera todo lo que le ordenaran tal y como lo hacían las chicas casadas siempre, aún sabiendo que esa era mi peor pesadilla. Exponer a tu hija menor a lo que siempre odió durante toda su existencia, ¿se hacía llamar madre?, se lo tenía bien merecido cuando la encerré y huí. De todas maneras Tadase Hotori era muy tímido para estar dispuesto a esas cosas tan extremas si solo nos habíamos visto una vez. Sabía que él me respetaría y no me haría nada que yo no quisiese aunque sus padres y los míos le obligaran a tener hijos al año de casados, al igual que le habían exigido a Ami. Puaj, ¿por qué pienso en la vida triple equis que nunca tendré? Realmente debo estar traumada.

—Llegamos, Hinamori Amu.

Sacudí la cabeza, habíamos llegado más rápido de lo que pensé. No me había fijado que el ladrón había corrido tan rápido y tampoco vi el camino por estar usando la cabeza razonablemente cuando ya era muy tarde.

Subió las escaleras hacia el barco, estábamos en un muelle y todo estaba muy obscuro, pero podía distinguir que el barco era muy hermoso y elegante por fuera. Como los barcos del alcalde ¿realmente podía ser un barco de… piratas? Sonaba razonable, ladrón + barco = pirata.

Llegamos a la cubierta, era toda de manera pulida y hermosa, estaba muy calmado alrededor hasta que el ladrón me depositó en el suelo y me tambaleé un poco debido al movimiento del barco. Volteé y al lado de él, además del muelle veía el mar, muy calmado y con el reflejo de la luna.

—Ah…

—No estás de vacaciones, ¡tripulación, todos a cubierta! —Gritó repentinamente quitando el encanto del paisaje que estaba detrás de él. Volteé algo nerviosa, ¿serían bucaneros con dientes de oro y parches, patas de palo y loros?

Pronto subieron a cubierta unos cuatro muchachos. Uno parecía burlón (Kuukai, para las que no logren reconocerlo), tenía pelo marrón y un pequeño zarcillo en una de sus orejas, vestía rústicamente, como un empleado del barco, ya que todos los hombres vestían de elegantes smokings a diario por donde yo vivía, además, utilizaba unas enormes y pesadas botas, pero para lo grandes que se veían parecía caminar tan ligero como una pluma.

Luego llegó una pequeña chica rubia de cabello ondulado, utilizaba una banda fina color rojo como cintillo. Llevaba una camisa sin mangas de rayas negras y una falda roja, además de unos botines negros hasta debajo de la rodilla, que la hacían ver un poco más alta. Se paró junto al chico burlón con los brazos cruzados y movió la cadera hacia un lado en signo de obstinación, ¿o superioridad?... no se.

Se les unió un chico más pequeño, como de once o doce años, tenía el cabello marrón claro y estaba algo alborotado, tenía unos anteojos redondos algo torcidos. Parecía nervioso. Y por último un chico un poco mayor que El Ladrón Zafiro. Quizás si llegaba a los veinte años, no lo sé. Su cabello casi llegaba al color naranja, era muy alto y musculoso, parecía algo molesto pero se unió junto a sus compañeros.

—Capitán —dijeron al unísono de manera coordinada, como si ya fuese costumbre que después de formarse uno al lado del otro lo dijeran.

El ladrón zafiro se cruzó de brazos, orgulloso, e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza señalando a su tripulación, casi presumiéndolo en mi cara. Me abracé a mi misma algo intimidada y aparté la mirada.

—Tenemos una nueva compañera, su nombre es Amu.

—¿La novia de la que todos hablan? —Dijo el chico risueño de pelo marrón— interesante. Soy Kuukai —se señaló con el dedo muy energético— me encargo de luchar y ayudar al capitán.

Asentí con la cabeza sin saber qué otra cosa hacer.

—Huyó de las obligaciones de una _vida de alta sociedad_ —resaltó el capitán actuando como una princesita y agudizando la voz—, y la traje con nosotros, no se, me pareció buena idea —agregó con su voz normal— a mi puedes decirme Ikuto.

—Iku…

—Capitán Ikuto —me interrumpió con el ego por los cielos

—Ikuto, y ya —Dije algo enojada. Él me miró con desaprobación. La rubia me dirigió una mirada en blanco.

—Yo soy Rima —agregó la rubiecita— bienvenida, Amu. Aquí soy la que organiza todo, la asistenta del capitán, por así decirlo —agregó secamente.

_Oh, deben ser pareja o algo._

—Y yo Mac —se presentó el gigantón— enseño a estos peleles a pelear y soy un as de las espadas.

—¡Yo soy Haru! —finalizó el enanito— reparo cosas y me encargo de las máquinas y cañones.

Tragué saliva. Uno parecía un asesino en serie y el otro hablaba de cañones como si fuera algo sumamente normal.

—Mu-mucho gusto a todos —dije nerviosa mirando al suelo de lo más intimidada. ¿Sería yo parte de la tripulación? Parecía gente algo dura... ¿qué hacía yo aquí? No podía apartar la idea de que me iban a asesinar y lanzar al mar.

—Rima —la voz de Ikuto interrumpió mis pensamientos de muerte— lleva a Amu a la habitación y busca un vestido decente para reemplazar esa sucia facha —¿estaba llamando _facha_ a un vestido de novia?— hablaré con ella mientras tanto.

¿Hablar conmigo, qué tipo de cosas querría decirme éste extraño chico?

La rubia obedeció y me llevó del brazo, evité preguntar porque estaba muy nerviosa y confundida, bajamos una escalera hasta el interior del barco y me guió por los pasillos iluminados por tenues farolas con velas casi gastadas, entramos a una habitación enorme y me dijo que me quedara sentada en la cama mientras el capitán venía a explicarme qué haría en el barco, y que volvería con ropa para mí cuando Ikuto terminase de hablar conmigo.

No era tan fría cuando le hablaba de esa manera, pero de todas formas no conocía muy bien a Rima, que pronto se retiró de la habitación.

Me acomodé y observé que la cama era un medio círculo gigante que sobresalía de la pared. Había un tocador y dos puertas, una puerta parecía la un baño y la otra era desconocida. Un armario y las mesas de noche con farolas y las gavetas vacías (si, las revisé) ocupaban el resto del espacio.

Encima de la cabecera de la cama había una pequeña ventana circular, caminé sobre la cama y me asomé, podía ver el muelle, el mar y las luces de barcos lejanos. Pero perdí el equilibrio debido al balanceo constante de la nave y caí sentada en la cama.

Me quejé en silencio y la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —preguntó Ikuto.

—Ah… pues yo estaba mirando por la ventana —me acomodé en el borde de la cama.

—En fin… ya que abandonas tu anterior vida —comenzó a decir lentamente—, no te puedo tener de vaga en este barco. Así que si quieres quedarte y evitar a tu familia, sería de gran ayuda que te encargaras de seguir desaparecida, no delatarme, y sabiendo que has visitado esos lugares, deberías decirme entradas y salidas que la gente no conozca de esos grandes museos y joyerías, no lo niegues, se que asistes a esos lugares.

—¿Planeas que te ayude a robar? Estás loco ¿Qué haces con todo lo que te llevas?

—Lo vendo a los piratas y mantengo mi puesto como comerciante por los mares sin que sepan que soy el Ladrón Zafiro —contestó muy calmado quitándose el antifaz. Aparté los ojos para no ver su rostro, no sabía por qué, simplemente me intimidaba llegar a verle fijamente.

—Ah claro, tu eres un pirata —aclaré.

—No, no soy pirata, solo les vendo lo que robo, consigo dinero y a veces vendo esas cosas a compañías como las de tu familia y la de Hotori para que vendan en otro lado.

—No eres Robin Hood, eres un pirata.

—Yo no lo llamaría pirata, prefiero decir: Marinero experimentado. Los piratas matan, se visten feo y tienen barcos que dan asco —pareció hacerse la idea, frunciendo el ceño— Yo, a parte de ser el famoso ladrón de Japón, soy una persona conocida como buen marinero mercante, y me visto bien. En fin ¿aceptas o no la oferta?

No quería ayudar a que se robara cosas, pero tampoco quería volver a ver a mis padres. ¿Qué debía hacer, qué era lo correcto?

—No lo sé… es que… estaba muy angustiada y no tenía más opción que venir contigo, ahora creo que todo esto es una locura.

—Si quieres un consejo —me miró fijamente, presionándome—, acepta. Viajamos por lugares atractivos por mi trabajo de marinero honrado y conseguimos cosas geniales por la otra parte —explicó—, te harías buena amiga de tripulación. Conseguirías una nueva identidad y nadie te obligaría a casarte. Vamos, no tengo todo el día.

—E-está bien —contesté sin más, decidida a afrontar las consecuencias después.

—Excelente, mañana por la mañana nos pondremos en marcha —finalizó y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¡Espera! —le detuve, volteó y con un gesto preguntó qué quería— ¿qué hay detrás de la otra puerta que no es baño?

—Ah eso… —era una pregunta tonta pero tenía curiosidad— es mi habitación.

Sentí un ardor en la cara ¿por qué la que iba a ser mi habitación estaba conectada con la de él?, aparté la mirada cuando noté que se había dado cuenta de que por alguna razón me había sonrojado, se acercó con una sonrisa burlona que detestaba y con una mano giró mi cara para que lo viera fijamente.

—¡Eh! —protesté y apreté los ojos.

—No creerás que solo porque nuestros camarotes están conectados y yo sea un "pirata" signifique que vendría aquí a media noche a hacer cosas… malas ¿verdad? —preguntó con esa voz que ponía mi piel de gallina.

—N-no no… no es eso… —inventé para evitar la situación.

—Entonces ¿qué es? —aflojó la mano que sostenía mi mentón y me eché para atrás hacia las almohadas, tomé una y la abracé. Ikuto soltó una risa— no puedo contigo, eres demasiado inocente. Nos vemos mañana y deja de pensar que te violaré dormida, tonta.

–¡Que no pensaba eso, idiota! –Grité mientras él cerraba la puerta y se marchaba— Hmpf, maldito pirata pervertido, no se por qué le creí y vine.

Aunque mirándolo desde todos los ángulos, esto era mejor que lidiar con el problema en casa.

Rima entró con una maleta pesada y la tumbó frente a la cama. Sacó una enorme bata de mangas largas.

—Ésta es la pijama —dijo un poco más animada extendiéndola frente a mí—, como ya es de noche deberías usarla de inmediato. Lo demás en la maleta son otro par de pijamas y unos cinco o seis vestidos de esos que usas tú, "princesita" —fruncí el ceño—, pero solo los usarás cuando bajemos en puertos y necesitemos parecer gente rica. Lo demás son camisetas, bermudas marrones, sandalias, shorts y todas esas cosas que usarías en un barco, quizás hayan un par de pañoletas para la cabeza, no tengo idea. Es solo una de las tantas maletas que el capitán toma de los lugares a los que va para venderlas luego.

_El estúpido robaba ropa de dama… y la guardaba en su barco para venderla luego..._

—Muchas gracias Rima —contesté intimidada por su personalidad tan seca, no quería pensar que era que yo no le agradaba, yo también trataba así a las personas que recién conocía.

—De nada, y entre más rápido te deshagas de ese vestidito de novia, mejor para nosotros.

—¿Por qué?

—Si alguien lo encuentra sabrán que estás aquí —se cruzó de brazos.

—Buen punto —respondí, dispuesta.

No pasó mucho rato cuando Rima se fue, me quedé sola y asustada en la habitación, no conocía a nadie, ni el lugar lo suficientemente bien. Tranqué la puerta principal de la habitación y me coloqué detrás de la de Ikuto, por si la llegaba a abrir, yo estaría allí para detener la puerta y volverla a cerrar de inmediato.

Miré a todos lados y me vestí a la velocidad de la luz, enredándome más de una vez entre esa bata tan suave, guardé mi ropa en un cajón del tocador y me senté en la mitad de cama sin saber qué hacer, no tenía mis libros o el teléfono para llamar a Nadeshiko, tampoco un juego de naipes para jugar solitario siquiera, o un diario para ver noticias o las caricaturas, y lo peor. Estaba sola, horriblemente sola.

**/**

Abrí los ojos pesadamente y me revolví en la cama, estirándome con un chillido. Me sentía muy cansada, de repente noté que no me encontraba en mi habitación, que no llevaba mi pijama usual puesta y nada se me hacía conocido. Todos los recuerdos del día anterior me habían caído encima como cuando pasaba por debajo de la escalera de un pintor y la cubeta de pintura me caía encima.

Si algo recordaba de anoche, era que el barco había estado en movimiento, pero no me fijé a donde se dirigía. Pero ahora que estaba despierta, el barco estaba inmóvil —anclado, supuse.

Me levanté rápidamente y me dirigí al baño, pero me sonrojé bestialmente en cuanto me di cuenta que había abierto la puerta equivocada y había irrumpido en la habitación de Ikuto, que se estaba colocando su chaqueta elegante y larga, pero no parecía un pirata para nada, y no llevaba la ropa del Ladrón Zafiro.

—¡Ah, lo siento mucho! —grité apenada— me confundí de puerta…

Ikuto volteó y sonrió burlonamente.

—¿Segura que esa equivocación no era que tenías ganas de verme? —dejó caer los párpados, con una pequeña sonrisa pícara también reflejada en sus ojos.

Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—¡No!

—Bien, entonces anda a cambiarte, hemos llegado a una isla a hacer negocios…

—¿Ne-negocios piratas? —tragué saliva.

—No, tonta, no olvides que detrás de todo soy un típico marinero de comercio —explicó—, debo mantener esa imagen, así que vinimos por negocios normales.

—Claro, está bien ¿qué tengo que hacer aquí?

—Nada, solo estar con nosotros, pasear con los chicos, de esto me ocupo yo, te diré que pretenderás ser cuando estemos en la cubierta a punto de bajar.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, había unas intenciones ocultas detrás de esa mirada que parecía "seria", lo sentía en alguna parte.

A fin de cuentas, cerré esa puerta y me coloqué un vestido de los que encontré, casual y sin ser muy llamativo era de un hermoso color azul. Me sobresalté cuando Ikuto asomó su cabeza por la puerta que unía nuestras habitaciones, y me miró a tráves del espejo en el que me estaba viendo.

—Maquíllate —ordenó—, pareces una muerta viviente —dejé abrir mi boca, sorprendida y enojada— y colócate estos anteojos —dijo mientras los dejaba en mi cama para luego salir de mi habitación y subir a la cubierta.

No sabía por qué, pero lo hice, los lentes eran circulares y sin poder evitarlo me hacían ver adorable e inteligente, aunque lo último ya lo era.

Subí a la cubierta y me encontré con todos muy bien vestidos, estaba agradecida de que me hubiese colocado algo que no me hiciera ver como una limpia pisos y estar a la altura de ellos.

—Muy buena elección de atuendo, Amu, los engañarás a todos allá y ni tendrán idea de que eres tú —añadió Kuukai. Los otros tres asintieron e Ikuto pareció satisfecho. Esperaba que no notara que lo único que yo sabía de "maquillarme" era colocarme un polvo y un leve color en los labios.

—Tripulación —dijo rodeando mi cintura con un brazo, tomándome desprevenida. Todos se enderezaron como militares— Amu hará un papel importante que hará que nadie dude o sospeche que es la novia que "secuestraron" —todos escuchaban con atención, Ikuto me miró y siguió hablando— ahora, cuando estés en público serás Haruhie, y fingirás ser mi _esposa._

—¿TU QUÉ? –Grité aturdida, sin estar muy convencida de ese nombre tan poco original, pero al meso eso era mejor que "Petra" o "Pancrásea"— ¿por qué, no puedo ser la secretaria o algo así?

—Yo soy la secretaria —añadió Rima.

—¡Pero por qué tengo que ser la _esposa_! —resalté la palabra como si fuera un crimen. Me sentía como en el jardín de infantes luchando por un puesto para jugar a la casita.

_No quiero fingir ser la esposa de ese imbécil._

Ikuto suspiró y me volteó bruscamente.

—La gente no sospechará, y no tienes que fingir ser amorosa conmigo, es fácil, llegamos, nos ven juntos, tomados del brazo y cuando entre a las reuniones tú y los demás se van a pasear por ahí ¿entendido?

Hice un puchero pero en cierto modo me alegré de que no se tratase de besuquearlo o decirle babosadas en público fingidamente.

Me deshice de su agarre levemente sonrojada y asentí a regañadientes.


	4. Chapter 4

Todo había salido mejor de lo que pensé, tomé el brazo de Ikuto, bajamos del barco junto con los demás y todos nos recibieron. Él dio la excusa de que nos habíamos casado hacía un par de meses, y todos se lo tragaron como niños comiendo pastel. En cuanto él se hubo ido a sus reuniones de negocios, Rima, Mac, Haru, Kuukai y yo, caminamos por allí después de eso, nadie nos decía nada y todos ellos iban hablando energéticamente de personas y aventuras que yo no conocía mientras me sentía excluida caminando detrás de ellos.

En eso el pequeñín de lentes, Haru, volteó a verme.

—Chicos, creo que Am… —Haru se percató de que había gente alrededor— Haruhie está cansada ¿por qué no nos sentamos? —levanté una ceja al oír ese nombre, "Haruhie", que no terminaba de agradarme por ser tan corriente.

Me sentí intimidada en cuanto todos voltearon a verme, no quería interrumpirles su animada charla. A fin de cuentas nos reunimos en un restaurante y todos pidieron algo de comer, a lo que solo respondí ordenando un pastel de moras y un té, que batí con timidez cuando me lo hubieron entregado.

—¿Pasa algo, Haruhie? —preguntó Kuukai, a lo que me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo por el hecho de que hubieran descubierto mi incomodidad.

—Esto… supongo que… me siento incómoda, prácticamente no los conozco, no sé de qué hablan —confesé apenada. Generalmente yo era una persona graciosa y animada, pero no podía comportarme con ellos, aún no sabía ni se trataban de bucaneros peligrosos o de gente agradable que tenían la inevitable labor de ayudar a Ikuto.

—Entiendo —agregó Mac, él me daba algo de miedo, era un grandulón con pinta de _"si me dices algo te aplasto, imbécil"_

—¿Qué tal si le contamos como llegamos aquí? —ofreció Rima, apoyando los codos en la mesa mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y apoyaba su barbilla en sus manos.

—¿No son familia o algo? —Pregunté y todos negaron efusivamente— oh.

—Cada uno llegó a Ikuto por su cuenta —empezó Haru— yo llegué primero, mis padres eran dueños de un bar y eran muy malos conmigo, un día se olvidaron de mí y me perdí en la calle, en eso Ikuto me encontró y me llevó a su barco, desde allí ha sido como un hermano mayor para mí y me enseñó algunas cosas de mecánica, en cuanto me consiguió más libros del tema, aprendí más por mí mismo y ahora soy muy bueno reparando cosas.

—Luego llegué yo un par de años después —gritó Kuukai con mucha emoción— siempre quise ser un pirata y un día vi a Ikuto a lo lejos en su barco jugando con Haru y su gran sombrero pirata, me escondí en su barco y cuando zarparon, me mostré, así que no tuvieron más opción que dejarme quedar ^^.

—Aunque pudimos echarlo al mar, pero las locuras de Kuukai agradaron a Ikuto —aclaró Haru.

—En ese entonces, Ikuto solía robar muy poco, realizaba sus crímenes como un ladrón de baja categoría —_¿los ladrones se clasificaban entre sí? O_o_— y en cuanto llegué, fui de gran ayuda organizando sus ideas para asaltar y todas esas cosas.

—Luego entré yo unos meses después de eso —Rima empezó a hablar sin mirar a ninguno de los que estábamos presentes, su rostro era relajado y a la vez algo serio, entonces tomó un sorbo de su té y colocó la taza sobre su platito con un sonido agradable al chocar las porcelanas— descubrí que el Ladrón Zafiro e Ikuto eran la misma persona, por lo que propuso que si no lo delataba podría unirme a su barco y vivir "asombrosas" aventuras… y como mi vida era aburrida y no tenía nada mejor que hacer, me uní y hasta ahora, no me arrepiento.

Rima se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué pareces tan molesta entonces? —pregunté arriesgándome a recibir una mala respuesta, pero la curiosidad me mataba. Rima siempre era tan seria, aunque estuviese rodeada de sus amigos, supongo, riendo y hablando.

Pero Kuukai respondió:

—Ella ladra pero no muerde —sonrió y le guiñó un ojo en cuanto ella se enderezó y lo miró con furia— ya, Rima —volteó a verme— ella es muy graciosa y enérgica, pero supongo que está intimidada por la nueva —me explicó, es decir, tú. En cuanto entre en su estado de confianza y se acostumbre a ti, verás que reluce su verdadera personalidad.

Me encogí en mi silla.

—Mac, ¿qué hay de ti? —pregunté intentando parecer más animada. Vi de reojo a Rima, que me dirigía una mirada que no supe adivinar, si era desprecio o curiosidad, su manera de entrecerrar los ojos me ponía nerviosa.

—Mac no habla mucho —murmuró Haru.

—Ya veo —dirigí una mirada a Mac otra vez, me estaba observando y otra vez me sentía la amenazada a ser convertida en puré de papa.

—Descuida, tampoco habla mucho con nosotros, pero no es malo, simplemente es así y ya, Ikuto encontró a Mac y lo trajo tal y como a ti, pero no nos dijo en qué circunstancias estaba, solo que le pareció interesante, eso es todo —Haru se encogió de hombros.

Tragué saliva y comí un bocado del pastel de mora, en cuanto tuve el tenedor en la boca, Mac preguntó:

—Y tú ¿por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Mac de repente, mostrando su voz grave, me hacía temblar, sonaba tan rudo.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al recordar que hoy era un día totalmente diferente, con personas diferentes, en un lugar diferente, que había _escapado_.

Retiré el tenedor lentamente y lo coloqué en la mesa con la mano temblorosa, dispuesta a responder.

—Hui antes de casarme en la boda que me arreglaron mis padres con alguien que no amaba —contesté sin más rodeos.

Todos parecían sorprendidos de que Mac hubiese hablado, que me hubiese hablado a mí.

—¿Por qué? —Volvió a preguntar— ¿estabas enamorada de otro, al que amabas realmente?

—Pues no, la verdad no hay nadie que ame en realidad, pero el hecho de tener que estar con alguien que sé que no era para mí me atemorizaba, y vivir como una esclava de la sociedad fingiendo ser la esposa perfecta también.

—Eso explica mucho cómo fue tu llegada —añadió Rima— ¿cómo encontraste a Ikuto?

—Pues fue más que él me encontró a mí… o algo así, choqué con él y se enteró de mi situación, y en un acto impulsivo de mi parte, aquí estoy, tampoco me siento arrepentida —suspiré algo avergonzada de revelar la historia completa.

_Esto sería algo muy interesante de contar a mis nietos, si tuviese nietos._

—Tu llegada es tan razonable como la de Haru, créeme que no es la típica vida de "piratas" que parece, es divertida y somos libres, y del dinero no nos preocupamos, además, si Rima, Mac y yo llegamos aquí fue por vagos, y porque no había nada mejor que hacer —sacó la lengua y levantó el pulgar mientras los otros dos asentían.

Por un momento sentí una ligera calidez, la amabilidad de Haru y Kuukai y la seguridad de que Rima y Mac no mordían me hacían guardar una pequeña esperanza en mi interior, una muy pequeña, que empezaba a crecer anhelando que un día, ellos pudieran llegar a ser como una familia para mí, una familia de hermanitos, o algo así.

—Disfrutando de la charla matutina ¿eh? —dijo una voz que no reconocí, una mano se posó en mi hombro e imaginé que era Ikuto, por lo que asentí un poco alegre.

Al voltear a ver a mis compañeros, todos estaban tensos y sentí que muchas personas se detenían a nuestro alrededor.

—No… —gimió Haru, asustado.

—Sí —casi pude sentir cómo la persona que pronunció esa afirmación sonreía— los hemos descubierto —añadió el hombre, cuando habló con más claridad estuve segura de que no era Ikuto, volteé algo nerviosa y observé el rostro sucio de un hombre horrendo, y ese sí tenía apariencia de pirata, uno nada agradable.

De repente otro del mismo aspecto sucio apareció por detrás de Rima, abrazó su cuello y ella apretó los ojos en señal de repugnancia, pero no lo apartó, pues un cuchillo amenazaba su cuello también.

—Y tenemos aquí presentes… a la esposita y a la ayudante de nuestro mejor enemigo.

—Ni se les ocurra tocarlas —Kuukai y Mac se levantaron y sacaron unas espadas de quién sabe dónde, no sabía siquiera que las habían traído, y se alejaron de la mesa— ¡Amu, Rima, Haru, corran!

Aparté la mano del pirata de mi hombro y me levanté de golpe junto a Rima. Haru corrió a mis brazos, lo alcé y salí corriendo, él apretaba fuertemente mi hombro y no lo soltaba. Lo que me hizo pensar que ya conocía a esos sujetos, al parecer todos lo hacían, menos yo.

Mientras corría, sentía que el alma me saldría por la boca, estaba muy asustada y oía los golpes de espadas a mi espalda y volteé, viendo que varios de esos sujetos venían tras nosotros.

—¡Amu! —Gritó Rima— ¡Cuidado detrás de ti!

Y en menos de lo que pudiera reaccionar, una mano se enredó en mi cabello y tiró de él, haciéndome caer. Volteé desesperada en busca de ayuda y vi que Rima era atrapada también, aunque con mas dificultad tras una buena pelea. Haru intentaba golpear al hombre que me sostenía y otro de ellos vino y lo empujó lejos.

—¡HARU! —Grité desgarradoramente, un jalón de cabello me silenció y tumbó al suelo— ¡basta, no! —grité mientras el hombre me alzaba y empezaba a correr mientras otro hacía lo mismo con Rima— ¡KUUKAI, MAC! —grité.

—¡Las tenemos, vámonos de aquí! —gritó triunfante el hombre que llevaba a Rima.

—¡AMU, RIMA! —La distracción de Kuukai y Mac al ver que nos llevaban causó que los piratas pudiesen dejarlos inconscientes en el suelo.

—¡NO! —Gritó Rima— ¡KUUKAI, MAC, LEVÁNTENSE POR FAVOR! —forcejeó en los brazos de su secuestrador.

—¡Cállense ya! —Gritó el hombre que me llevaba, intenté golpearle la espalda y patalear pero mientras lo intentaba me tumbó sobre una pared y sin dejar de sostenerme, haciéndome perder el aire por el golpe. Hundió un pañuelo con olor extraño en mi rostro.

—¡Amu! —Oí gritar a Rima, la miré con ojos llorosos un momento, ella seguía forcejeando.

Y de repente, todo empezó a ponerse borroso, lo último que vi fue la sucia sonrisa del hombre que me había llevado.

…

Me pregunté que clase de castigo divino o karma me estarían enviando, también el por qué cuando empezaba a tener una conversación normal y agradable con mis compañeros debía ocurrir justamente aquello.

Un dolor insoportable azotaba mis muñecas, abrí los ojos de golpe y no pude mover mis extremidades, las sentía estiradas, y que estaba en una superficie… ¿vertical? Mis ojos enfocaron y me encontré en una cueva, con el mar entrando al frente de mí, a lo lejos, por lo que la única forma de entrar o salir era nadando.

Intenté zafar mis manos, pero me encontraba atada en una X de madera enterrada al suelo, con mis extremidades amarradas a cada esquina de ella.

Volteé totalmente desconcertada y entré en pánico, Rima estaba en la misma situación que yo, la parte de debajo de su largo vestido estaba prácticamente negro de suciedad, por lo que supuse que nos habían arrastrado, y por el dolor de mi espalda, con poca delicadeza.

—Rima —lloriqueé desesperada— despierta por favor —intenté decir antes de que se me quebrara la voz y una lágrima de miedo, impotencia, desesperación y rencor bajara por mi mejilla.

¿En qué lio nos habíamos metido? Esto me pasaba por abandonar mi casa y mi estúpida responsabilidad de tener hijos con un extraño.

_No puedo estar sola, ¿estará bien Rima?,_ pensé angustiada.

Me retorcí en la cruz en la que me encontraba atada, pero cada vez que movía mis pies, ahora descalzos, y mis manos, me lastimaba mucho, haciendo que un camino de sangre descendiera de mis muñecas por todo mi brazo.

_No, no no no, no puede ser ¡no! Puedo morir si hago esto, no puedo lastimarme, podría perjudicar mis venas._

Me sobresalté cuando oí un ruido, era Rima despertando, me sentí ligeramente aliviada, porque el alivio de un millón de agujas en el pecho por la soledad se había esfumado, mas la preocupación de la situación seguía presente en mí, empeorando por segundo.

—Amu —añadió somnolienta— ¿dónde estamos? —preguntó preocupada.

—En una especie de cueva —respondí desesperadamente— no intentes zafarte —aconsejé mirando mis muñecas para que ella también las viese— no funciona.

—Jo —añadió— estamos en una situación gorda —añadió un poco más tranquila.

—¿Por qué de repente estás tan relajada? —Critiqué casi gritando— ¿no ves que nos pueden matar?

—No es la primera vez que pasa, cuando Ikuto se entere, él vendrá con Kuukai y Mac y hará pedacitos a Fred.

—¿Fred? —pregunté desconcertada.

—Es nuestro enemigo, es tan joven como Ikuto pero él si es un pirata despiadado como los que tu conoces de películas e historias, es malvado y vengativo, y aunque es hermoso, no te dejes engañar nunca, es una piraña sedienta de sangre —se estremeció— y es capaz de cualquier cosa, el perfecto rival para Ikuto, pero con Mac de nuestro lado ahora, los hacemos trizas.

—De… ¿De verdad? —añadí con un tono de asombro. Nunca había imaginado que existiera otro malvado tan joven, o capaz de hacer esto… bueno, si sabía que los piratas secuestraban doncellas pero no sabía lo que era vivirlo.

Rima asintió, un sonido de agua atrajo su atención y entrecerró los ojos al dirigir su mirada al frente.

—Hablando del rey de Roma —añadió conteniendo la rabia en su voz.

—¿Eh? —volteé y vi salir del agua a un chico de unos veinte años, con ropa de navegante algo sucia y empapada, levantó la mirada con una media sonrisa, dejando relucir unos dientes perfectos, unos ojos verdes y un cabello que podía confundir por sol.

—Vaya vaya —rió fuertemente— nos volvemos a ver, Rima… —dijo mirándola y acercándose a ella, levantando su rostro con uno de sus dedos por el mentón– ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Rima, bajó el rostro algo cegada por los nervios y el miedo de la situación, recordé sus palabras _"piraña sedienta de sangre"._

—Tsk —dejé escapar accidentalmente.

—Oh —Fred dirigió su mirada a mí— _la esposa de Ikuto _—sonrió de lado— un placer —se inclinó y se volvió a levantar de una manera burlona —jamás pensé que ese idiota se casase.

_Si supiera la verdad…_

—¿Como…? —me lo pensé dos veces y me callé, bajando la cabeza.

—Me alegra que sepas quién manda aquí.

—¡No es eso! —grité sin poder evitarlo, me arrepentí en cuanto se puso frente a mí y sonrió.

Pronto acercó su rostro peligrosamente al mío, haciendo que Rima soltará un grito ahogado.

—Me pregunto… —dijo mientras rozaba algo por encima de mi cuello, apreté los ojos fuertemente rogando por que no fuera a herirme— si a Ikuto le molestaría que yo consintiera a su esposa… si sabes a lo que me refiero… —con una daga, liberó sangre de un punto fijo sin hacerme mucho daño, solo una cortada. Solté un grito ahogado pensando que iría a enterrarlo en piel realmente. Entonces movió la daga hacia mi clavícula.

—¡Basta, deja de hacer eso! —grité intentando apartarlo, pero estaba amarrada.

—Vamos ¿no quieres un poco de diversión? —añadió sonriendo maliciosamente.

—¡Déjala, Fred! —Gritó Rima.

—Ya será tu turno, no te pongas celosa —Fred la observó triunfante. Sus ojos verdes brillaban.

—¡NO! –Grité agudamente muy asustada en cuanto estiró su mano hacia mí otra vez, pues su daga señalaba a Rima en cuanto le habló.

De repente uno de sus hombros se abalanzó hacia delante, observé la parte de atrás de una flecha enterrada en él.

Grité pensando que habían fallado la flecha y que iba dirigida a mí.

—Si le pones un dedo encima a Amu –la voz de Ikuto retumbó por toda la cueva, mientras salía del agua— la flecha irá a tu cabeza.

Fred volteó intentando parar el sangrado de su hombro y encaró a Ikuto, que justo había salido del agua por una esquina.

—¡IKUTO! –Gritó Rima aliviada, en cuanto Mac y Kuukai salieron del agua también.

—Estás acabado —Murmuró Ikuto con toda tranquilidad, Mac se apretó los puños y Kuukai sonrió de lado, un montón de piratas de Fred aparecieron de todas partes mientras él miraba a mis tres compañeros con rabia y superioridad.

Kuukai maniobró una espada entre sus manos, retándolos. Entonces, todos esos piratas se lanzaron contra los tres, dejándome escapar un grito.

**PovNarradora.**

El brillo de la luna se colaba por una pequeña ventana redonda, alumbrando con un blanquecino reflejo la piel suave e inerte de Amu, que había caído inconsciente en cuanto había presenciado todo aquello, debido a la pérdida de sangre. Sus muñecas y pies tenían heridas serias después de haber sido atados de manera brusca y violenta, provocando cortes por cada roce contra la cuerda que los sostenía.

Mientras tanto, un joven peliazul lavaba las muñecas de Amu cuidadosamente con trapos mojados, para luego aplicarles unas plantas medicinales y proceder vendando las áreas afectadas. Rima había ayudado también a vendar a Amu, pero se encontraba débil y aturdida por todo aquello, dejó a Ikuto terminar el trabajo y se retiró a dormir, ella no tenía heridas graves, pues sabía que si se movía en aquel momento se lastimaría como Amu, evitando así hacer todo lo que ella hizo para lastimarse.

Ikuto no parecía molesto de quedarse, a diferencia de Rima, no tendría que cruzar medio barco después para volver a su camarote a esas altas horas de la noche.

En cuanto terminó, admiró a Amu, que dormía mostrando una faceta tan tierna de ella que parecía una niña de cinco años durmiendo.

Imaginó qué tan asustada pudo estar en la situación del secuestro, y la inesperada cólera que lo invadió a él en cuanto vio que Fred estuvo a punto de tocarla. Cansado de buscar y de la lucha de ese día, Ikuto se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Amu, admirando la habitación que una vez había sido de su hermana Utau.

Los secretos que guardaban el pasado de Ikuto, su familia y cómo llegó a ser un pirata embriagaban a todos los del barco, excepto a Amu, que aún no se había detenido siquiera a pensarlo debido a que aún no terminaba de procesar la idea de cómo había llegado allí.

Luego de un rato, una de las manos de Amu, por instinto de sentir algo cerca de ella, abrazó a Ikuto accidentalmente confundiéndolo con una almohada, gesto por el que él casi aparta su mano bruscamente, pero teniendo algo de consideración por el estado de la chica y al estar consciente de que ella no sabía lo que hacía en ese momento. Se conformó con recostarse al lado de ella guardando algo de distancia y relajándose, disfrutando aquel aroma femenino y suave que invadía la habitación. Estaba cansado, estresado, herido, y lo menos que le importaba era dónde y con quién iba a dormir. Era su barco y nadie tenía derecho a quejarse.

Después de todo ella no significaba la gran cosa para él, además de que él mismo no quería que ella significase algo, porque dentro de ese apuesto capitán de barco se escondía un alma cerrada y triste por un pasado desconocido para los demás, que no estaba dispuesta a ver hacia adelante o dejarse conmover por chicas chibis.

Aunque algo le intrigaba, algo en Amu le hacía querer protegerla como hoy, el hecho de verla en peligro le mezclaba la cabeza y no sabía si era porque le daba risa su inocencia y le tranquilizaba la energía de esa chica. Haciendo que no quisiera perderla para no perder esas sensaciones agradables cuando ella estaba cerca, o por alguna otra cosa que él no podía entender.

Pero a fin de cuentas, era tarde, tenía sueño y consideraba que la cama de Amu era más cómoda que la de él, por lo que con más razones no le importó dormirse allí.


	5. Chapter 5

Algo a mi lado desprendía un calor agradable, pensé que era el sol colándose a través de mi ventanilla sobre la cama.

Desde pequeña, dormía abrazando almohadas, pero una extraña sensación me recorrió el cuerpo, creándome un poco de confusión, al abrazar una almohada junto a mí y sentirla demasiado dura como para poner la cabeza. Pronto un aroma varonil me invadió, e incluso antes de abrir los ojos, me aparté tan fuerte que me caí de la cama, soltando un grito ahogado.

Me asomé, temblorosa, por el borde de la cama como si ésta se tratara de un montón de sacos militares. Sentí una presión en el corazón y el aire abandonarme cuando observé la figura del capitán sobre mi cama, ¿qué rayos hacía allí? ¿Lo habré abrazado sin querer? ¡No me digan que se dio cuenta! —grité horrorizada dentro de mí.

Gateé por la cama con las mejillas ardiendo hasta arrodillarme junto a él. Me decidí no ser ruidosa y le toqué la mejilla con un dedo, como si fuera una masa rara.

—I-Ikuto —le murmuré en un tono casi inaudible. Me sobresalté y agité la cabeza cuando me di cuenta que había perdido la capacidad de hablar frente a él. Mi vista se fijó en mis muñecas, y las levanté frente a mis ojos.

Estaban vendadas.

Empecé a hacer memoria y terminé recordando lo que había sucedido. Mis ojos se aguaron pero me contuve para no llorar, ¿qué había sucedido con los demás? ¿Estaban heridos? ¿Alguno había muerto? ¿Cómo rayos había llegado de nuevo al barco?

Di un respiro que casi me hace ahogar en cuanto me fijé en el pecho de Ikuto, temiendo porque estuviese muerto junto a mí sin yo darme cuenta. Por su ropa no podía ver si respiraba, en un acto impulsivo coloqué una mano junto a su costado del otro lado y me incliné sobre él con los ojos cerrados, intentando oír su respiración.

Y respiraba. Suspiré aliviada.

—Ikuto… —mi voz sonó cariñosa, pero no me había dado cuenta. Ikuto abrió sus ojos en el momento menos esperado, haciéndome echar para atrás. Primero, se restregó un ojo, quedando sentado como indio junto a mí, luego admiró mis ojos aún llorosos.

—¿Amu? —pareció confundido de verme allí— ¿qué haces en mi…? Ah… —desvió la mirada.

—¡Eso tendría que preguntarte yo! —respondí algo enojada, recordando la situación— ¿qué rayos hacías durmiendo conmigo? —me enojé bastante, dejando de lado mis pensamientos de muerte.

Tomó mi brazo y lo acercó hasta quedar a la vista de ambos.

—¿Así agradeces al que te vendó?

Lo miré perpleja.

—¿Has sido tú? —pregunté casi asqueada. El asintió, molesto— lo siento…

—¿Y qué? ¿Tienes algún problema con que haya dormido aquí? —frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasó con los demás? —mi preocupación esquivó su pregunta.

—Están bien, Fred no nos molestará por un tiempo —agregó.

Suspiré aliviada otra vez.

—Menos mal… —Ikuto soltó mi brazo, y yo sonreí pensando en que mis compañeros estaban a salvo.

Él se levantó de un golpe, y a gran velocidad cruzó la puerta que unía ambos camarotes.

—Será mejor que descanses por hoy, si te mueves mucho tus heridas se abrirán —agregó antes de cerrar la puerta. Me encogí y me enrollé en el edredón de la cama, percibiendo aún el olor de Ikuto adherido a ella. Después de ese día, ese pequeño accidente no se repitió, y la verdad, todo mejoró considerablemente. Pasó casi un mes desde mi llegada al barco, y no ocurrieron muchas cosas dignas de contar tan detalladamente, me dediqué a adaptarme como pude.

**/**

Días después del incidente, decidí asimilar mi cargo y me dediqué a hacer los mapas de todos los lugares a los que había ido, investigando en cada parada que hacíamos cada tantos días. Y no quedaron muy… arquitectónicos.

—Ikuto, ¡he terminado los mapas de un par de lugares! —grité entusiasmadamente.

Él los tomó muy satisfecho y al abrirlos…

—¿Segura que los has hecho tú? e.e

Asentí como una niña pequeña.

—¡Sí, les he puesto corazón y alma a esos dibujos!

—Están horribles —murmuró entregándomelos de nuevo— repítelos.

Por un pequeño momento sentí como todo el océano se vaciaba encima de mí y un agujero negro me tragaba.

—¿QUÉ? Pero están muy buenos —sollocé— ha sido lo mejor que pude hacer.

—Parecen de una niña de cinco años —se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? No soy arquitecto ni nada de eso… ¿quieres saber las salidas secretas de cada establecimiento? Tómalo o déjalo, con el tiempo mejoraré.

Pasaron muchos días mientras yo repetía planos y mapas, y al final, Ikuto cedió a utilizar los que ya tenía hechos sin la esperanza de verme mejorar, claro, accedió después de que Kuukai y yo le rogáramos mucho (pues le pedí algo de ayuda), y aprendió a leer mis garabatos.

La mayoría de las paradas que hacíamos en Islas y playas de Japón eran por negocios de Ikuto y la verdad, casi nunca se detenía a hacer de esos crímenes que hacía en mi ciudad, cosa por la que siempre le quise preguntar, pero me avergoncé y me callé.

Mi relación con todos mejoró considerablemente también. Debido al exceso de tiempo libre para mí, y el exceso de tareas para los demás, rotaba y los acompañaba a todos un rato al día.

El pequeño Haru reparaba cosas todo el santo día, se la pasaba revisando las máquinas del barco —como las calderas que funcionaban cuando queríamos navegar rápido— y armas y relojes de Ikuto y los otros. Pero me quedaba a su lado y hasta podría alardear que había aprendido a reparar un par de cosas. También me enseñó muchos dibujos de cañones que quería comprar, hablando de hundir barcos enemigos como si fuera algo que pasara a diario.

Luego iba con Rima, que estaba todo el día escribiendo cartas de parte de Ikuto a gente importante y revisando documentos serios de negocios. No hablábamos mucho mientras tanto, pero al menos las cortas charlas que llegábamos a tener nos hacían progresar en la amistad, además, tenía buenos chistes.

Con Mac… pues lo observaba entrenar desde una esquina, y a veces se dedicaba a darles clases a los otros de lucha y esas cosas en caso de ataques piratas. No he hablado con él desde el día del secuestro, salvo para aprender a dar un par de patadas en los que soy un caso perdido.

Y con Kuukai, bueno, con él había pasado más tiempo. Solía ayudar a Ikuto a veces, y entrenaba con Mac, pero mientras todos hacían su trabajo, él y yo nos poníamos a caminar por el barco a ver el paisaje. Y una de las tareas que le asignó Ikuto fue enseñarme a hacer las cosas en un barco.

Y bueno, había aprendido a ayudar a levantar las velas, sobre qué hacer en emergencias, cómo cocinar un par de cosas (porque Ikuto siempre lo pedía, pero igual resultaban demasiado quemadas o malas, pues yo no sabía cocinar) y también, como evitar mencionarle cosas familiares a Ikuto.

A fin de cuentas, era una buena vida, aunque no había tenido la oportunidad de bajarme del barco cuando quisiera para visitar las ciudades en ese mes. Pude admirar los hermosos lugares a los que íbamos, los puertos eran simplemente perfectos, y mis compañeros en el barco me caían muy bien, simplemente necesitaba un poco más de convivencia.

Un día, nos bajamos del barco por la noche. Todos fuimos a una playa abandonada, Ikuto se sentó en una roca a beber de un extraño recipiente junto con Kuukai y Mac, hablando todos animadamente y riendo para luego pasar a mas serios trazando mapas de lugares claves en la arena, mientras Rima y yo charlábamos y a veces nos integrábamos a las conversaciones de los otros. También había tenido la oportunidad de despertar por la noche a buscar agua, encontrándome en la cubierta a Ikuto vestido del ladrón zafiro con un rehén atado a una barra de madera que ayudaba a sostener las velas, Haru llegó tras de mí y me ocultó antes de que alguien nos viera, diciéndome que ninguna otra persona debía verme o me reconocerían, Ikuto se encontraba hablando con su rehén con una sonrisa maliciosa marcada en su rostro atractivo, amenazándole el cuello con un cuchillo como si éste fuera un juguete.

A la mañana siguiente de esa noche, cobraron el rescate del rehén. Bajamos a un bar en una isla donde frecuentaban mucho los piratas, era peligrosa, pero aunque todos parecieran malhechores despiadados, incluso conocían a Haru. Aun así no dejaban de ser rudos y él debía adaptarse a su comportamiento sin mostrarse muy infantil y sonriente honestamente como de costumbre.

El ambiente era incómodo, solo escuchaba el sonido de las copas al chocarse, risotadas molestas y tacones contra la madera. El lugar tenía una humedad caliente-bochornosa que me hacía sudar y querer salir de allí, pero si hacía eso, me toparía con gente rarísima afuera y mis compañeros no estaban pendientes de mí en ese momento como para ayudarme en caso de que eso pasara.

Rima se llevaba bien con unas chicas con escasa ropa —como casi todas allá…— y aunque sus chistes (las de las otras chicas) eran de mal gusto y sus historias solían ser de terribles encuentros con oficiales, ella solo sonreía secamente y parecía caerles bien a todos.

Sobre los otros tres muchachos, parecían desenvolverse bien con los otros piratas, el lugar era inmundo y yo observaba parada en una esquina con terribles fachas que debía usar (incluido un sombrero negro gastado, en el que ocultaba mi cabello) para mezclarme allí, cruzada de brazos y con la cabeza gacha, para parecer ruda y que nadie se acercase a mí —Ikuto confesó que mi actuación era pésima y no se acercaban a mí por lástima, pero yo solo refunfuñé y al menos pensé que había hecho el esfuerzo—, pero Ikuto aprovechó la situación para canjear joyas por dinero y eso captaba la atención de muchas señoritas… —prostitutas, prostitutas everywhere— que se le insinuaban bastante a ese trío guapo que eran mis compañeros. Luego, tras haber aguantado ese ambiente sudoroso y hostil, volvimos al barco. Yo, agradecida, y los demás, pidiendo más diversión, supuse que su tipo de diversión no era mi tipo…, además, no me gustaba el licor.

Volviendo al presente. Eran las seis de la tarde. Caminé por el pasillo y entré a mi habitación, encontrándome con Ikuto justo al lado de mi puerta. Haciendo que en cuanto pisara dentro, la cerrara de golpe.

—¿Qué? —añadí sorprendida.

Si algo no hacía en el barco, era convivir mucho con Ikuto. Era muy fastidioso, sarcástico y odioso. Y tenía una extraña manera de llamarme…

—Hola _esposa mía…_

Entrecerré los ojos en cuanto bloqueó mis vías de escape con los brazos a ambos lados de mí, apoyados en la puerta de mi camarote.

—¿Qué? —le miré temblorosa antes de apartar la vista, molesta por su presencia.

—¿Qué? ¿no puedo visitarte? —añadió con voz ronca— ¿y para cuándo quedan los momentos románticos, si somos esposos?

Negué con la cabeza frenéticamente respondiendo a su cuestión de visitarme, ignorando la otra parte.

—Yo… yo sé que no hemos hablado mucho pero… realmente me pone nerviosa que… —tragué saliva— que me trates así.

—¿Así cómo? –preguntó con sonrisa burlona.

—¡Así! —grité intentando hacer una forma ambigua con las manos— como si… de verdad fuera tu esposa o algo.

—¿Te molesta que haga eso?

Asentí tímidamente. La mirada de Ikuto, por mucho que intentase evitarla, me intimidaba.

—Sí —susurré temiendo si la respuesta era buena o mala.

—O cosas como ésta… —de repente acercó su rostro a mi cuello y le respiró fuertemente, soltando una risa burlona.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció y lo aparté de un empujón, aquel aliento caliente me resultaba incómodo sobre la piel.

—¡DEJA DE HACER ESO, PIRATA PERVERTIDO! —grité brutalmente sonrojada, ¿qué se creía? No podía hacer lo que le diera la gana conmigo— ¡largo de mi habitación! ¿Cuál es tu problema?

En eso cayó al suelo de la risa, me causó mucho coraje que fuera capaz de retorcerse de la risa en frente de mí después de haber hecho algo tan desagradable. Apreté mis puños y refunfuñé para recordarle que seguía allí.

—No puedo creer lo inocente que eres —murmuró entre risas.

—¡No es divertido! —apreté los puños y le grité sonrojada.

—¡Si lo es!

—¿Por qué me haces esto a mí? —Añadí avergonzada— sé que eres el capitán, pero ¡no es justo! No merezco ser tratada así, te ayudo a hacer planos ¿sabes?

—Es que… —intentó tranquilizarse y respiró hondo, quedando sentado en el suelo– eres la única que se comporta así cuando le hago travesuras.

Me paralicé como si me tiraran un balde de agua fría.

—¿Eh? —solté accidentalmente, sonando como una niña pequeña.

Ikuto colocó una mano sobre mi cabeza y rió un poco más.

—Es que, cuando molesto a Rima, me golpea y es fría, en cambio, tú eres impredecible, como una niña pequeña. Tus reacciones son graciosas, por eso te molesto tanto.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No me molestes —solté con valentía, abrí la puerta y lo empujé al pasillo— ¡quédate allí y no me molestes! —grité para luego sacarle la lengua.

—¡Eh! ¡NO LA CIERRES! —gritó intentando evitarlo, pero le cerré la puerta en la cara y la tranqué.

Suspiré y resbale por la puerta hasta el suelo.

—Vamos Amu, solo jugaba —le escuché desde atrás de la puerta.

—Juegos desagradables –contesté enojada.

—Es que es divertido –contestó burlón.

—¡No! Vete de aquí neko hentai ¡vete!

—¿Qué ocurre? —escuché decir a Kuukai, que se acercaba debido a los gritos.

—Amu ha sido mala y quería hacer cosas malas conmigo –excusó Ikuto con la inocencia de un niño.

—¡EH! ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! ¡HA SIDO ÉL EL PERVERTIDO! –Abrí la puerta de golpe y miré a Kuukai, que estaba confundido— no le creas, Kuukai, ¡fue él!

—Claro que no, ¡ella es la abusadora! –agregó Ikuto con una sonrisa maliciosa hacia mí, para luego cambiarla por cara de víctima al voltear hacia Kuukai.

—Eh —nos detuvo Kuukai colocándose nerviosamente la mano detrás de la nuca— va, no peleen, parecen una pareja de recién casados. Pensé que era algo importante, no he venido a resolver problemas maritales —sacó la lengua y cuando estuve a punto de decirle un par de verdades, salió corriendo a todo vuelo— ¡tengo trabajo que hacer!

Levanté una ceja y suspiré.

—Así me gusta —Ikuto cruzó los brazos, satisfecho— que trabajen sin descanso bajo mis órdenes.

—Neko tonto —le dirigí a Ikuto antes de desaparecer tras mi puerta— ve los malentendidos que ocasionas.

Oí un suspiro detrás de la puerta.

—Está bien, ¿qué hago para que me disculpes?

Bufé.

—¿Qué, ahora te haces el niño bueno? No me engañarás esta vez.

—Es enserio —añadió con voz suplicante que pude notar fingida— ¿qué tal si te compro un helado o algo? Así engordas un poco, pareces un palillo.

Vi pronto una oportunidad de venganza.

—Tiene que ser el helado más caro, delicioso y raro del lugar al que me lleves, y no puede ser cualquier lugar, ¡también debe ser el lugar más importante para comer helado! —si iba a conseguir mi sueño de un buen helado extranjero, debía sacarle provecho a la situación.

—Está bien —añadió Ikuto a regañadientes— una competencia de comer helado, ¿te parece?

—Te aplastaré –agregué con malicia— nadie supera mi apetito.

—Sigue pensando así, te destrozaré ese ego cuando gane —añadió emocionado, casi pude ver su sonrisa de lado desde atrás de la puerta.

**/**

Con la mala suerte que tenía, lamentablemente para bajar del barco tenía que andar como Haruhie cuatro ojos, la esposa de Ikuto. Y eso implicaba ir de la mano, bajo esa luna —pues se había hecho de noche— que hacía ver todo demasiado seductor a la vista.

—Sabes, deberías estar feliz. Ser la _esposa_ del Ladrón Zafiro es el sueño de toda chica.

—De toda loca —agregué secamente— ¿no podemos andar separados?

—¿Prefieres que te descubran? Debemos mantener apariencias.

–Hmpf e_e

Pronto llegamos a un establecimiento muy hermoso en una calle apartada.

—Es aquí —dijo abriendo la puerta— feas primero —se inclinó caballerosamente cediéndome el paso.

—En ese caso, deberías entrar tú primero —añadí con un saludable ego, mientras enarcaba una ceja.

Intentó empujarme para entrar primero, pero luego lo intenté yo y me jaló del brazo para hacerme entrar.

—¡Vamos, entra!

—¡Tú primero idiota! —grité forzándolo más.

Hasta que en un momento, nos atoramos en la puerta.

Me removí incómoda contra él e intenté zafarme.

—Jo, serás torpe, mira lo que hiciste.

—¿Yo? ¡Tú has sido el que ha empezado! —refunfuñé molesta.

Intenté jalar fuerte, pero nuestros hombros estaban atascados con el marco de la puerta.

—Si no fueras tan gorda, podríamos pasar —jadeó Ikuto intentando zafarse.

—¿Gorda? —añadí con la voz quebrada—¡POR QUÉ TIENES QUE SER TAN INSENSIBLE, IDIOTA!

—¡Por tu culpa estamos así!

—Baka, ¡por la tuya! ¡Sácanos de esto ahora si no quieres que me declare ganadora ahora mismo del reto del helado!

—Arg —se concentró e intento voltearse pero no pudo.

—Eres tan torpe, torpe ¡torpe! —grité perdiendo la paciencia. Últimamente me había vuelto demasiado irritable sin una Nadeshiko que me controlara.

Cuando estuvo a punto de empezar la primera guerra mundial entre nosotros, una dependienta de la tienda llegó.

—¿Los ayudo? —nos preguntó con una amabilidad que le costaba, mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente ante nuestra situación.

**/**

Nos sentamos totalmente avergonzados, toda la tienda había estado escuchando nuestra pelea. Ordenamos helados grandes, pero estar allí con _Pervertidus Maximus_ no era tan cómodo.

—Bien —dijo decidido— el primero que termine, gana, por supuesto —mencionó Ikuto.

—¿Qué pasa si yo gano?

—¿Quieres apostar a competir? Son cosas diferentes.

—Quiero un premio, porque sé que ganaré.

—Está bien entonces es una apuesta.

Levanté mi mano.

—Si gano, tendrás que cocinarme todo lo que te pida.

El rió.

—Yo saldría más beneficiado que tú, créeme que tenerte de cocinera me mata de hambre.

—¡No me importa! —grité avergonzada.

—Bien, si yo gano… —se inclinó sobre la mesa y susurró algo en mi oído con voz seductora, en cuanto se separó le miré estupefacta y sentí ganas de matarlo.

—¡De ninguna manera!

—Pensé de que estabas muy segura de me ganarías, por lo tanto ¿qué tiene de malo pedir algo que sé que no conseguiré?

Un aire de competitividad nos rodeaba, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Pierdes el tiempo pensando en eso —dije tomando la cuchara y acercándola al helado.

Ambos contamos hasta tres y empezamos a devorar todo lo que la copa de helado nos ofrecía en su máximo esplendor.

No sentía los sabores debido a que estaba apurada de terminar rápido, pero había notado al menos unos cuatro pasar por mi boca, y de pronto…

—¡MIERDAA! —grité sosteniendo mi cabeza con fuerza y frunciendo los labios, mientras apretaba mis ojos. Me sentí liberada al poder soltar aquella palabra sin padres o Ami observándome con los ojos entrecerrados, negando con la cabeza.

Mi cerebro se había congelado.

Ikuto soltó la cuchara y también se estremeció y frunció la cara de una manera muy graciosa.

¡A ambos se nos había congelado!

Como un soltado caído en guerra, me acerqué lentamente al helado mientras Ikuto estaba indispuesto y me apresuré a comer más, aún con mi cabeza a punto de explotar, no me podía dar el lujo de perder. Él, aún aturdido y congelado, empezó a comer poco después también.

—¡Ríndete! —grité apretando uno de mis ojos y entrecerrando el otro mientras tragaba el helado con la boca fruncida.

—Nunca —dijo mientras intentaba seguir comiendo, pero en eso la cuchara cayó de su mano y apoyó los codos en la mesa para sostener su cabeza, adolorido.

Casi a punto de llegar a ese estado yo también, comí la última cuchara y grité roncamente mientras sostenía mi cabeza y respiraba agitadamente.

—Gané —jadeé mientras apretaba con fuerzas los ojos y unas lágrimas inundaban mis ojos.

Me salió cara la apuesta, pero la había ganado.

Ikuto pagó los helados poco después, y ambos recibimos un regaño inmenso cuando nos reclamaron por haber gritado hasta palabrotas en plena batalla de comida, y espantábamos a los clientes.

—Vámonos, Haruhie —dijo tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome fuera del local— acá no merecen nuestra importante presencia.

Pero después de llevar rato arrastrándome por la calle, se detuvo en seco y me soltó, mirando fijamente algo que yo también volteé a ver.

—¡Por qué rayos tienes que…! —grité entrecortada antes de darme cuenta lo que veía.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, aunque estábamos lejos de mi ciudad, había un gran cartel con mi foto en ella y un gran texto de "Desaparecida" e información en él de recompensa, especificando que Tadase Hotori encabezaba mi búsqueda por todo el país.

—No puede ser… —mi voz tembló.

—Tenemos que irnos —Ikuto apretó uno de sus puños— pueden reconocerte, aún con lentes —empezó a caminar sin agarrarme, a lo que me apresuré a su paso, pensando mucho sobre lo que acababa de ver.

_Tadase quería encontrarme… me buscaba… ¡me buscaba él mismo! Me habían dicho que era un príncipe pero… ¿rescatar a una chica que solo había visto una vez viajando con rapidez por todas partes?_

—Pero yo no creo que él esté en esta ciudad… —mencioné en voz baja.

—No lo está de seguro, pero ha pasado por aquí.

—Ikuto… —murmuré— es con él con quien me iba a casar —dije refiriéndome a Tadase, pues él no sabía el nombre del que era mi prometido. Mi voz sonó aterrada.

—¿No… —dijo, para luego respirar hondamente— no te estarás sintiendo conmovida por eso, verdad?

Fruncí mis labios, lo estaba, pero no quería volver con él a una vida que no quería, tampoco quería que Ikuto se diera cuenta.

—El tono rojizo de tus mejillas lo revela todo —me dijo, secamente, parecía decepcionado— has decidido venir conmigo, Amu, no te puedo permitir regresar ante una señal tan débil, mi identidad estaría en peligro —habló enojado.

—¡No estoy pensando en regresar! —le respondí a gritos, enfurecida— ¡déjame pensar lo que quiero, no estoy abandonado nada! —ante esto, empecé a caminar rápidamente hacia el muelle escondido donde habíamos dejado el barco, y tras una pausa, Ikuto me siguió también sin decir una palabra.

**/**

Tras volver al barco, avisamos a todos la situación.

—El esposo de Amu la está buscando, por todas partes, debemos escondernos en algún lugar temporal y fingir que vivimos allí, así no levantaremos sospechas.

—¡No es mi esposo! —respondí enojada.

—Bueno, tu ex.

—Tampoco ¬¬

Todos, sin decir ni una palabra, corrieron a posiciones de zarpe, prepararon el barco, soltaron las velas y pronto, empezamos a navegar a gran velocidad, con el viento de nuestro lado, decidí irme con Kuukai después de ver lo ocupado que estaba Ikuto, y me senté a su lado, observando el mar.

—Amu, ¿crees que te encontrarán?

Entrecerré mis ojos, algo entristecida.

—No lo sé, eso depende de a donde vayamos.

—Es una isla —comenzó a contar— quizás Ikuto no te lo dijo pero, es una isla que no todos conocen, no es muy famosa ni la gente suele ir allá, a pesar de ser increíblemente hermosa y espaciosa. Hay casas en el campo que no parecen provenir de una isla sino de la mitad del continente, o las montañas.

—¿Allí iremos, a un lugar tan bello?

—Ikuto debe tener un gran plan si quiere ir allá, además seguramente ese Hotori no te buscará allí.

—¿Y si me reconoce? No es tan tonto, sabrá que solo llevo lentes.

—No necesitará reconocerte —dijo Kuukai muy seguro que sí— lo más probable es que no vayan para allá —sonrió y me dio un par de palmadas animosas en la espalda—, además de que las personas de ese lugar no suelen recibir muchas noticias de afuera.

—Ah… —me limité a decir, aliviada.

Pero no estaba aliviada.

Habían pasado dos días de viaje ya, después de charlar y ver el océano con Kuukai, éste se fue a realizar sus trabajos para el barco, preparando todo para desembarcar, puesto que ya se veía a la distancia, una línea lejana que indicaba que la isla estaba allí.

Había sido un largo viaje, estaba cansada, y me sentía algo mareada por aún no haberme acostumbrado a vivir en un barco.

_Pero eso ya cambiará, vivirás en una casita de campo con unas personas geniales_…—me dije— _¿cómo personas tan buenas como ellos pueden ser ladrones y piratas? ¿Cómo?_

Me encaminé a mi camarote, noté que Mac estaba al timón, y me pregunté donde estaría Ikuto.

Coloqué la mirada en el pomo de mi puerta, ausente, y cuando al fin levanté mi mano para tomarlo y entrar, una mano tomó la mía, luego la otra, y me colocó contra la pared con ellas a ambos lados de mi rostro, a una pequeña distancia.

Solté un grito ahogado mientras eso ocurría, observé totalmente avergonzada a Ikuto, que parecía estarme esperando allí.

—¿No te arrepientes de haber venido con nosotros? —preguntó con unos ojos penetrantes, que exigían respuestas.

Apreté la mandíbula y fruncí los labios nerviosamente.

—Me da miedo —confesé— una vida así, pero no me arrepiento, pues sé que mi vida… —mi voz temblaba y yo intentaba evitar los ojos de Ikuto— no sería nada agradable… si yo me… hubiese casado.

—¿Y lo quieres?

Me estremecí.

—¿A quién?

—A Hotori —dijo irritado, pues yo no le había visto a los ojos en ningún momento— ¡mírame a los ojos, Amu! —dijo soltando una de mis manos mientras golpeaba de manera iracunda la pared justo junto a mi rostro, haciendo que yo cerrara los ojos con fuerza ante el estruendo y el miedo— ¿te preocupa que viaje por todas partes enfrentándose a toda clase de peligros por rescatar a una doncella que cree secuestrada?

—¡No lo sé! —le grité para que dejara de hacer aquello— ¡sí me preocupa, pero yo no siento nada por él, más que apenas cierto aprecio por lo que hace! ¿ACASO ES TAN MALO SER AGRADECIDA? ¡No soy tan insensible como tú! —me deshice del agarre de su otra mano y entré a mi habitación con rapidez.

Di por seguro que lo que ocurría se debía a que Ikuto temía que yo terminara yéndome con Tadase, encantada por sus esfuerzos, y revelara su identidad a las personas, para meterlo en problemas.

Y por alguna razón recordé algo que Kuukai me dijo esa tarde.

"—Desde que llegaste, parece mentira que todo ha sido más feliz en este barco, Amu —volteó a verme con ojos cariñosos y rió un poco— hasta parece que Ikuto disfruta tenerte cerca también, hacía mucho que no hacía una amiga"

No nos consideraba amigos, ¿o si lo éramos? No hablaba con él siempre, me intimidaba mucho y por alguna razón su voz sensual y su estilo "_Pervertidus Maximus_" me hacía estremecer y querer huir.

Pero… en la heladería había sido agradable tenerlo cerca.

—No te vayas —murmuró una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta— por favor…

Corrí hacia la puerta con un extraño sentimiento en el corazón y la abrí de golpe, pero ya no había nadie, entonces sentí una presión en el pecho mientras miraba entristecida al suelo.

* * *

Yo supongo que uds saben lo que se está empezando a sentir, verdad? :3

Sé que describo las cosas algo rápido pero créanme que si resumo los hechos es porque de verdad no necesitan saber más de lo que ya digo allí. Para mí decir el resto es como hablar de las veces que los personajes van al baño xD

No vean a Ikuto como un bobo enamorado, porque no lo está. Estamos en la etapa donde se siente aprecio (Amu por Ikuto, que le ha dejado ir con él para escapar de la obligación de casarse. E Ikuto por Amu por darle algo con que divertirse y fastidiar, además de algo de mente positiva en el barco)

La voz con la que aquella voz dice no te vayas no es suplicante, está casi dicho de forma neutral, solo que decirlo en un murmullo es mucho mas profundo xD

**Bueno, la gente que nunca comenta, ¡dejen un review! Me gusta saber que opinan, que les parece aburrido o feo de la historia y qué les gusta, después de todo, ¡las críticas me ayudan a mejorar y saber qué debo hacer y qué no puedo volver a hacer xD!**

**Pronto subiré otro capi. ¡Nos vemos, mortales! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

Uno de mis zapatos altos tocó el cemento, impulsándome hacia delante para bajar del barco. Hacía un sol matador, y no entendía por qué debía seguir fingiendo ser una esposa glamorosamente vestida con un gran y voluminoso vestido que me estaba horneando por dentro.

—Ikuto… —le susurré mientras personas que lo conocían por negocios lo saludaban— tengo calor, por favor, déjame cambiarme en alguna parte, por favor, ¡_por favor!_ —le dije con voz aguda y baja para que nadie más nos escuchara.

—Descuida —respondió, riéndose por lo bajo de mi cara graciosa intentando aguantar—. Para caminar hacia la casa necesitarás librarte de todo eso, además, es una isla campestre. Ya podrás ponerte un vestido más suelto y corto, pero mientras tanto debemos mantener las apariencias.

Asentí algo insatisfecha, pero algo era algo. Pasamos entre la muchedumbre y gente importante que recibía a Ikuto, para luego seguir nuestro camino.

Rima, Kuukai, Mac y Haru pasaron entre la multitud como civiles normales para no ser descubiertos o vistos de forma sospechosa por andar con nosotros.

—¡Haru quiere ir a casa! —gritó Haru, inflando los cachetes.

—Ya iremos —respondió Ikuto sonriéndole, y sin darme cuenta, le estaba admirando la sonrisa, éste al darse cuenta admiró mi cara de asombro y levantó una ceja, a lo que volteé rotundamente para evitarlo.

Oí preguntas muy obvias de las personas que nos vieron "¿Por qué su esposa es tan pequeñita? ¡Parece una niña de trece años!" y pensé que podía ser sospechoso considerando las circunstancias.

Nos detuvimos en un servicio y aproveché para colocarme un vestido blanco un poco por debajo de la rodilla y sin mangas, era muy sencillo y lindo, un sombrero de paja con bordes grandes para cubrirme bien del sol, y unas sandalias. Al salir del servicio, Ikuto se había colocado una camisa blanca (De esas antiguas manga larga y abombadas que le dejaban ver un poco el pecho ewe) y un pantalón marrón y botas negras hasta la rodilla (se parece a su transformación de pirata en SC pero sin la chaqueta azul, que es la que suele llevar cuando está en el barco), y por cierta causa, llevaba su espada al cinturón y unos guantes marrones de cuero.

—¿Por qué te has puesto la espada? —pregunté dudosa mientras que a los demás les parecía normal andar con una espada en plena calle.

—Por si acaso, pero nadie dirá nada de eso porque seguro les pareceré un fiscal o algo —Respondió con voz monótona cruzándose de brazos.

—Cállate, ¿Crees que solo por ser atractivo te creerán sheriff? —dijo Kuukai con una molestia sarcástica.

—Sí —contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

Mac empezó a mover todas nuestras cosas y me acerqué a él.

—¿Te ayudo a llevar algo? —ofrecí mi mano para tomar algún bolso, pero Mac solo me evitó y siguió llevando todo como una mula de carga. Empecé a correr a su paso y seguí insistiendo—. A-al menos mi bolso.

Mac pareció dudar, pero se inclinó y me dejó tomar mi bolso, liberé mi conciencia al sentir que había ayudado en algo.

—Amu, no te atrases —me regañó Ikuto, a lo que volví con paso rápido a su lado.

Tras salir del área del pueblo, nos dirigimos por un camino de tierra, raras veces veía casas pero las pocas que alcanzaba a ver eran realmente increíbles. Había una cerca aun lado del camino con una radio antigua, entonces interrumpí la caminata y sintonicé alguna estación por curiosidad.

—Deja de jugar, Amu, aún no hemos llegado ¬¬

—¡Pero quiero saber que cosas hay de nuevas!

La radio sólo dejaba oír la estática, pero pronto empezamos a escuchar palabras entrecortadas.

—"Búsqueda… esposa… secuestro… ón Zafiro…" —me estremecí y lo apagué enseguida. Ikuto me miró con ojos algo enojados y se dedicó a seguir caminando sin decir nada al respecto, aunque se trataba de él.

—Sigamos, Amu —me ordenó Rima cariñosamente, y mientras empezaba a caminar, admiré una última vez esa radio apoyada en la cerca, preguntándome si todas mis repuestas se aclararían con tan solo mirar ese pequeño pedazo de metal y plástico.

Aún con el sombrero y la ropa fresca, sentí que me derretía con el sol. A causa mía debíamos parar cada hora a descansar o si no me desmayaría. Me sentí mal por atrasarlos y no ser de mucha ayuda, pero era preferible descansar a que tuvieran que arrastrarme.

—Solo aguanta un poco más —me animó Haru mientras yo bebía un poco de agua— nuestras casas quedan acá cerca, si te animas a caminar un rato más tendrás el resto del día para dormir allá.

—De acuerdo —suspiré para tomar algo de fuerzas y así continuamos nuestro camino.

Todos se detuvieron ante dos casas realmente hermosas, una un poco lejana de la otra que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle. Observé ambas un poco confusa, ¿por qué eran dos casas? Seguramente nos dividiríamos en mujeres y hombres por separado para vivir mejor.

—Nosotros iremos a acomodar las cosas en la otra casa —anunció Mac, empezando a caminar con Haru hacia aquella casa que estaba un poco más lejana. Sin dudarlo dos veces, lo seguí junto con Rima y Kuukai que empezaban a ir también, pero una mano sostuvo mi hombro para detenerme.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Volteé y observé a Ikuto con una ceja levantada.

—Pues… a la casa, ¿no?

—Aquella no es en la que te quedarás.

—¿Por qué? Allá van Rima, Mac, Kuukai y Haru, yo quiero estar con ellos.

—No lo vas a estar, ¿olvidas que ahora somos "esposos"?

Sentí un ardor en mis mejillas y aparté su mano sin saber exactamente que quería decir eso con lo de las casas.

—¿Entonces, qué pasa con que finjamos serlo? —me crucé de brazos mirando la dirección por la que se habían ido los demás.

—¿No será sospechoso si se supone que estamos casados y vivimos en casas diferentes?

Sentí una roca caerme encima, ¿vivir con Ikuto? En el barco era una cosa diferente… porque estaban los demás…

—¿Alguien más vivirá con nosotros, verdad? —pregunté en busca de una salida a mis preocupaciones.

—No.

Entonces sentí ganas de arrancarle la cara, pero no podía. Apreté mis puños y le di la espalda.

—¿Cuántas habitaciones hay en esa casa? —me resultaba obvio que eran varias, pero necesitaba escuchar la respuesta de su boca para sentirme tranquila.

—Como tres, hace tiempo que no vengo así que no se la cantidad exac…

—Bien —le entregué mis cosas de un empujón— tú puedes quedarte con la habitación grande, yo me conformo con cualquier cama individual de otra habitación. No hay problema.

Dicho eso, me dirigí con pasos pesados hacia la puerta, evitando mirarle el rostro a la persona con la que tendría que compartir una casa… los dos solos. Tras abrir la puerta de un golpe, me sentí en un lugar cálido y lindo. La casa era realmente hermosa, me recordaba a la mía, perfectamente decorada hasta el último detalle, solo que esta era un poco más campestre y rústica. Entré con paso lento y acaricié la hermosa y suave mesa de madera cerca de la cocina, todo aquello me hacía extrañar mi casa.

Con aquel olor tan hogareño, me vinieron a la mente recuerdos de cuando era más niña, Ami tendría unos ocho años y yo cinco. Corríamos por el gran jardín de nuestra casa, con pelotas y muñecas. En aquel entonces todo parecía perfecto, y nunca había pensado en escapar como lo había hecho, ¿cómo se sentiría mi hermana tras no verme en más de un mes? ¿Qué pensaría que me había pasado?

Ikuto dejó que yo me instalara donde quisiera y evitó hablarme, supuse que se notaba que me encontraba irritada y pensativa. Además, la mirada de Ikuto solía ponerme nerviosa.

Encendiendo la luz de la que era mi habitación, corrí hasta la cama, polvorienta y sin cambiar de sábanas, y abracé la almohada, intentando quedarme dormida.

**\**

Unos ruidos extraños me hicieron revolverme, entonces, estornudé con fuerza.

Tenía los ojos llorosos, lo que significaba que tenía alergia por el polvo de la cama. Tambaleando un poco, me levanté de la cama pesadamente y me dirigí al pasillo en busca de un baño para refrescarme los ojos con un poco de agua, no me había dado cuenta que era más tarde de lo que parecía y pensé que sería aproximadamente, la medianoche.

Tanteando la pared con mis manos en busca de un interruptor, toqué algo que parecía… ropa… y estaba cálida.

Parpadeé varias veces, sentí una respiración cerca, pero mis ojos no se acostumbraban a la obscuridad por estar tan llorosos, sorbí por la nariz y evité restregarme los ojos con las manos llenas de polvo. Me sentía angustiada, sabía que había alguien frente a mí.

—Ikuto… —murmuré, deseando que fuera él y no un ladrón… aunque él era un ladrón.

Una de sus manos tomó mi muñeca y me acercó a él, entonces reconocí la razón por la que no lo podía ver bien. Estaba vestido del Ladrón Zafiro, de negro y azul zafiro, colores que no eran fáciles de ver en la obscuridad y menos con ojos llorosos.

—¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

Respiré agitadamente, necesitaba llegar al baño, y su cercanía, su aroma… me daban vueltas en la cabeza.

—No sé que hora es…

—Son las tres de la madrugada.

Asombrada y con los ojos un poco más despejados admiré mejor su rostro. Su capucha color zafiro lo tapaba, y distinguí el antifaz del mismo color e intenté quitárselo para ver más el color de su piel y así observarlo mejor, aunque no se por qué necesitaba eso.

—¿Estás resfriada? —dijo algo preocupado al oírme sorber por la nariz, haciendo que dejara de intentar quitarle el antifaz, avergonzada.

—Do —_¡jo!,_ pensé, se me había tapado la nariz— ¡con pedmiso¡ —corrí por el pasillo lejos de él y seguí tanteando desesperadamente, hasta llegar a una puerta que abrí y al dar un paso adelante…

Sentí el alma salirse por mi boca, eso no era un baño, ¡era una escalera hacia arriba!, quizás para el ático, pues ya estábamos en el segundo piso.

Tropecé y cayendo de rodillas contra un escalón, dejé salir un gemido de dolor, no me podía levantar, entonces me apoyé en mis manos golpeadas mientras dejaba salir quejidos y me costaba respirar.

_¡Estúpida alergia!_

Unas manos fuertes con guantes de cuero negro me levantaron por la cintura y me atrajeron al cuerpo de donde provenían para apoyarme y no caerme, pues mis rodillas estaban adoloridas y quizás raspadas. Sentí mi rostro arder, no quería que él me viera así, pero no podía dejar de lloriquear y sujetarme de él para no resbalar hasta el suelo.

—Debes tener más cuidado, tonta —me levantó en brazos, y con mis puños limpié mis lágrimas mientras aún jadeaba, conteniendo el dolor de las rodillas.

Ikuto caminó hacia el final del pasillo, hacia su habitación, ya que ahora estábamos cerca de ella, y me depositó en su cama, que a diferencia de la mía, no estaba polvorienta.

—La sacudí y coloqué sábanas nuevas, si es lo que te preguntas.

Él se dirigió a su baño y sentí mi corazón latir rápidamente, estaba en la habitación de Ikuto, en su cama, y el lugar olía demasiado a su aroma, aunque el no llevara mucho allí. Quizás era porque había estado allí antes, aunque no el mes que llegué.

Cruzó la habitación con un pañuelo mojado con agua fresca, ni helada y caliente, deliciosamente fresca, y la colocó en mis ojos con cuidado. Su tacto me hacía sentir revuelta, y una vez que retiró sus manos, presioné el pañuelo contra ellos para hacer que el ardor se calmara.

—Gracias —murmuré con dificultad— ¿no hay nada para la alergia?

—Solo té, pero no se si eso sirva para la alergia.

—Sí, si funciona, al menos para calmar mi nariz —intenté arrodillarme sobre la cama sin soltar el pañuelo, que se sentía de maravilla con mis ojos, pero solté un quejido de dolor al sentir mis rodillas rozar la tela. Sin querer, solté el pañuelo y apreté los ojos al ver que la luz estaba encendida y me encandilaba.

Una presión sobre la cama me sobresaltó, alguien se acercó a mí y devolvió el pañuelo a su lugar, pero antes, eché un vistazo… Ikuto se había quitado el antifaz.

Volviendo a colocar la cabeza sobre una de sus almohadas, pregunté:

—¿Qué hacías, o más bien, qué robabas?

Se produjo un silencio y pensé que ya se había ido a preparar el té.

Por dentro me sentía como una patrona súper exigente que le ordenaba a su esclavo traerle el té, y me reí internamente porque debido a las circunstancias, Ikuto se veía obligado a servirme a mí, siendo él el capitán del barco.

—No —le escuché responder desde algún lugar lejano de la habitación, me desesperaba no poder ver, pero el agua le caía de maravilla a mis ardientes ojos afectados por la alergia al polvo— salí a buscar lugares para robar mañana en la noche, revisar los horarios donde no hay nadie en ciertas partes… ya que no conocías la isla y no podías hacerme mapas.

"_Y que sexy se ve con su traje de Ladrón Zafiro… ¿no?" _mi yo interno comentó por toda mi cabeza, a lo que seguramente me sonrojé bestialmente e intenté apartar esos pensamientos raros de mi cabeza.

Escuché a Ikuto salir y bajar las escaleras, entonces aproveché para apoyar mi espalda en la cabecera de la cama y quitar el pañuelo para mirar mis rodillas. Sentí que me estremecía al hacerlo, pues éstas estaban moradas y con un par de cortadas, por suerte era algo que no tardaría tanto en curarse.

Suspiré y devolví el pañuelo a su lugar nuevamente, respirando con profundidad y sintiendo el aroma varonil proveniente de todas partes.

**/**

La noche anterior, había vuelto a mi habitación después de haber mejorado mi alergia y cambié las sábanas antes de dormir. A la mañana siguiente, me bañé y bajé corriendo las escaleras, ¿de quien sería la responsabilidad del desayuno?. No había nadie en la casa, y me asomé afuera, encontrando allí a mis cuatro compañeros, incluido Ikuto.

Me acerqué a él mientras los otros me daban los buenos días y le dije en voz baja:

—Gracias por cuidar de mí anoche —le murmuré algo nerviosa, tragándome mi orgullo, pues a veces hablar con él era algo incómodo y solía ganar las discusiones. Agradecía no haberle visto el rostro tan fijamente en la noche (bueno, madrugada) anterior por el pañuelo, pues eso impedía conversación.

Rima escupió la leche que iba bebiendo me miró asombrada, al igual que Mac.

—¿Qué? —Ikuto les dirigió una mirada cortante.

—¡No, nada! —gritó Rima levemente sonrojada.

Todos empezamos a caminar a un restaurante para desayunar, y eso me alegró, pues yo era un asco cocinando. Rima y yo íbamos más atrás del grupo, y por supuesto, yo no me quitaba los anteojos para que no fueran a reconocerme tan fácilmente los de la isla.

—¿Qué fue eso de hace poco, Amu? —la voz de Rima sonaba algo nerviosa y me miró levemente sonrojada.

—¿Qué?

—Oh vamos, no te hagas la que no sabe, "Gracias por cuidar de mí anoche"… no me digas que tú y él… ya sabes… hicieron…

Le tapé la boca de inmediato totalmente asombrada por lo que estaba diciendo y nuestros ojos se dirigieron a los chicos, que iban al frente sin percatarse de nuestra conversación.

Negué frenéticamente con mi cabeza.

—¡Claro que no! —le grité en un susurro— ¿qué rayos piensas? Anoche me dio alergia por el polvo de la casa, y por no ver teniendo los ojos llorosos he tropezado, entonces Ikuto me ayudó y me preparó té. Por eso le agradecí.

Rima empezó a reír frenéticamente, a lo que todos voltearon a verla, ella hizo una señal de negación con sus manos y todos, pareciendo entender lo que decía con eso —yo no entendía— voltearon otra vez a su camino.

—Así que era eso —dijo respirando agitadamente, aún con una sonrisa en la cara— no puedo creer que Ikuto… quiero decir, IKUTO, haya hecho té para alguien que no fuera él mismo.

—Quizás solo le di lástima.

Cuando hubimos llegado al restaurante —que tenía un estilo hogareño impecable—, todo pedimos lo que más nos gustaba.

Me sirvieron un plato de sopa de pescado —no lo consideraba plato de desayuno, pero quería probar algo diferente— y para postre unos panes con mermelada.

El sonido de los cubiertos chocando con la porcelana de los platos me hacía entrar en un ambiente familiar, en el barco, cada uno solía comer a la hora que quería, solo. Aunque a veces comíamos en grupos o me ponía de acuerdo con Rima, Kuukai o Haru para no comer sola, pero eso casi nunca pasaba.

Todos se veían concentrados en su comida, así que, mientras masticaba un pedacito de vegetal, desvié la mirada disimuladamente a Ikuto, que se veía realmente relajado, con un aire sensual, sorbiendo su taza de café con los ojos cerrados. Aparté la mirada de golpe para que nadie fuese a darse cuenta, pero me topé con los ojos para nada discretos de Kuukai, diciéndome con ellos que se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía mientras sonreía como si estuviera resaltando que yo estaba mirando algo que me encantaba e.e, mientras sonreía con malicia. Yo solo entrecerré los ojos con molestia y continué con lo que hacía, sin prestarle mucha atención.

—Bien, nos encontraremos aquí cuando el sol empiece a ocultarse —comenzó a decir Ikuto con indiferencia, haciendo que todos lo escucharan, firmes— hagan lo que quieran, compren cosas para su casa, no sé —supuse que el dinero que todos tendrían era del millonario rescate del rehén de la otra vez. Y me pregunté, ¿por qué nunca podía ver a Ikuto haciendo sus travesuras de Ladrón Zafiro? Me intrigaba saber con qué habilidad saltaba por los techos, o se introducía en los lugares más protegidos sin ser vistos. Incluso los chicos —menos Haru— iban con él (pero muy pocas veces, desde que yo estaba aquí), pero sus trajes no eran tan geniales, solo de negros, Ikuto tenía su capa, por lo menos, que aunque su color fuera azul zafiro, se ocultaba bien en la noche, casi como el negro. Realmente eran verdaderos ladrones y no solo caras bonitas… ¿por qué nunca me avisaban para verlos irse? Siempre elegían aquellos momentos en los que dormía… y no me hacían mucho caso cuando les preguntaba sobre lo que hacían o cómo lo hacían.

—Compraré ropa —dije decidida.

—Yo quiero un nuevo escritorio… y unas cremas, pues el sol me está dañando la piel más de lo normal desde que acabé la última… —añadió Rima— y unos cómics chistosos.

—Yo compraré lo que me guste, no necesito nada específico… aunque un balón no me caería mal, ¿tú que dices, Mac? ¿Te parecen bien unos partidos?

Mac asintió.

—Comparé armas —agregó con su voz _gravoota._

—Yo también, aún no termino mi colección de espadas… —añadió Ikuto.

—Bah, ¡yo voy por unos libros de mecánica y por unas herramientas geniales que vi en un catálogo!

¿Por qué yo era la única que compraría ropa?

Aunque mi plan inicial era ese, tomé la misma dirección que Mac, para ver si a donde él iba vendían cosas lindas también. Éste se quedó mirando una vitrina donde vendían pistolas realmente raras.

—Yo nunca los he visto luchar con armas de pólvora —le tomé por sorpresa, pues no sabía que lo seguía.

—No nos hemos topado con muchos enemigos serios este último mes… salvo el idiota de Fred. Agradece que no haya sucedido algo mucho peor que eso.

—Uhm… tienes razón —le contesté, algo feliz de que me haya dirigido más de un par de palabras— y dime, ¿cómo son luchando? ¿Ganan siempre o hay alguno que les cueste vencer?

—Los he entrenado bien, podemos con bastantes, pero hay unos realmente demoníacos con los que preferiría no cruzarnos.

—Ah… es cierto que tú los entrenas, ¿cómo sabes tanto de lucha? He visto como peleas con Kuukai, es una violencia que nunca había admirado.

Mac vaciló, él nunca me había contado nada sobre su pasado, o más bien, nada de él.

—El barco pirata al que pertenecía antes fue destruido junto con todos los demás, al naufragar, Ikuto me encontró —se produjo un silencio incómodo, no sabía como sentirme ante sus duras palabras, dichas con un tono tajante— me pareció una banda de niños, pero al ver que eran fuertes y tenían habilidad, no dudé en unirme, de todas formas, nos ha ido bien para ser solo cinco, pero cuando vamos a combatir a algún pirata por poder, escondemos a Haru e incluimos gente de la isla pirata a la tripulación temporalmente para llegarles con todo.

Nunca me imaginé a Kuukai o Rima luchando, pero cuando los vi practicando con Mac, realmente pude ver en sus caras una expresión tan seria que podía adivinar que eran capaces de matar a cualquiera con ella.

El ambiente se puso tenso con Mac, y parecía molestarle que estuviera tan cerca haciéndole tantas preguntas, así que después de un rato me fui. Lejos de allí, entré a una panadería que rebozaba de vida, pero no tenía mucha gente, así que aproveché para entrar y comprar algo que nunca hubiese probado.

—Unas bolas de pan de coco **(n/a: es riquísimo ewe),** y unas tartaletas, por favor —ordené al encargado, luego, recordé que en casa no tenía nada— también unos panes franceses, jamón y leche.

Todo me fue entregado y pagué muy barato por ello, era la ventaja de no estar en una ciudad importante como la mía, donde todo era caro.

Ya luego compraría más comida, así que solo me dediqué a comprar harina, huevos y una vajilla de ocho para también compartirla con Rima, Kuukai, Mac y Haru, y dejar otras cuatro en mi… bueno… nuestra casa. Luego compré un juego de cubiertos, y un carrito de decorado póker (corazones, diamantes, picas y tréboles) para llevarlo todo.

Descansando en una banca mientras comía unas crepas solitariamente, escuché… mi nombre en una conversación.

—Si… yo también he oído que han visto a esa chica… Hinamori Amu en la isla, ¿crees que sea verdad?

—No lo sé, pero sus padres son tan importantes que todos saben de ella, y mi esposo, que es guardia de acá, me comentó que Hotori vendría tras el rumor que le llegó hoy.

Me sentí sin respiración, ¿Tadase vendría…? ¿¡TADASE!

Sentí el miedo recorrerme todo el cuerpo.

Agradecí que mi sombrero cubriera mi cabello recogido, pero me levanté de golpe, y desechando lo que quedaba de crepa, cogí mi carrito y corrí lo más lejos que pude, ¡no podían descubrirme! ¡no quería volver!

**/**

Entré a la casa de un golpe, y dejé en el carrito cerca de la cocina.

Subí escaleras arriba como si me persiguiera alguien peligroso y me dirigí a mi polvorienta habitación. Recordaba haber visto tijeras, ¡lo recordaba bien! Y efectivamente allí estaban. Las tomé con desesperación, y junto al espejo, me corté todo el cabello, quedándome tan corto ahora que caía sobre mis hombros y no sobre mi cintura.

Me observé bien en el espejo, con los ojos llorosos, consideraba mi larga melena una parte importante de mí…, pero ahora ya no estaba, ¿esto es lo mejor? Me pregunté. El rosa era tan llamativo… y más siendo tan largo, el famoso peinado de la hija de los comerciantes importantes Hinamori…

Sacudí el edredón con fuerza, ¡tanta gente me había visto hoy! ¡Y no siempre llevé el sombrero! No había notado aquellas miradas curiosas, pero no sabía que de verdad fuera tan famosa como para que la gente me reconociera…

Me hice un ovillo en la cama, con lágrimas silenciosas que salían tras cada gemido de dolor que soltaba mientras abrazaba con fuerza la almohada. Extrañaba a todos… a Ami, a Nadeshiko y a Kairi, ¿por qué era ahora que me pegaba el remordimiento de haber huido? Aun no perdonaba a mis padres y los insulté todo lo que pude en mi mente.

_¡Cómo pudieron hacerme eso! ¿Cómo pudieron querer casarme con alguien sólo por el bien de su estúpido negocio? ¡Siempre pensé que me querían más que por eso! ¡Los odio! ¡Espero que se estén hundiendo en su propio dolor y que su negocio fracase!_

Pero aquellas palabras me herían a mí también, me hacía recordar todo lo que había vivido con ellos antes de la idea de casarme. Los picnics, las noches de mujeres entre mi hermana, mi madre y yo, arreglándonos y yéndonos de spa, jugando en el patio cuando éramos pequeñas, o tomando el té con los muñecos y mamá… cuando papá me llevaba a montar a caballo —aunque no era muy buena haciéndolo— y me decía que era la niña de sus ojos, su pequeña Amu… uno de sus tres tesoros más grandes, mi madre, Ami y yo, Amu.

¿Cómo habían podido arruinar a mi familia de ese modo? ¿Por qué tuvieron que casar a Ami siendo ella tan joven? ¡Ya no tenía una hermana en casa que pasara tiempo conmigo sin tener que estar callada complaciendo a su marido!

Y mientras luchaba conmigo misma… solté un grito desgarrador, desahogándome, para luego hundir la cabeza en la almohada e intentar dormir.

**/**

Mi puerta se abrió de golpe, era Ikuto, con su rostro lleno de preocupación. Me apoyé en mis manos para levantarme un poco y le admiré con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¡Que rayos te pasó! —gritó al acercarse a mí, entre enojado y preocupado, agachándose junto a la cama— ¿por qué viniste sin avisar… qué…? —Observó el montón de cabello en el suelo, y luego a mí— ¿qué te has hecho?

Sorbí por la nariz, mientras volvía a llorar, sentía mis ojos y mi rostro arder. Me invadía una tristeza grandísima, la falta de figuras paternales que me guiaran en los años más difíciles de mi vida, la ausencia de una hermana que tanto me había cuidado…

—¡Me reconocieron, Ikuto! ¡Saben que Hinamori Amu está en esta isla! —le tomé por el pecho de la camisa, apretando la tela con fuerza— ¡no he sido cuidadosa! —gemí— ¡y Tadase ya viene!

Agaché mi cabeza, ahogándome en llanto.

Ikuto se levantó un poco, sentándose en el borde de mi cama, y me tomó por sorpresa que me rodeara con sus brazos.

—Así que es eso…

—¡Discúlpame! —volví a chillar. No quería ponerlo a él y a lo demás en riesgo, ni que los culparan de secuestro.

Pasó su mano por mi cabello, quizás buscaba acariciarlo hasta final, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no era tan largo otra vez.

—Ya lo resolveremos…

—¿Cómo? —chillé otra vez, casi molesta— ¡no quiero encerrarme por años hasta que me den por muerta y me dejen de buscar! ¡Solo quiero ser libre! ¡Por eso he hecho todo esto!

Ikuto se separó de mí.

—Sabes que no te dejaremos ir —la habitación estaba completamente obscura, el invierno estaba cerca, y anochecía temprano, a las cinco y media— vamos a cuidarte, no dejaremos que te lleven…

—¿Pero, y si me encuentran? —respondí con tristeza.

—No lo harán, ¿tu misma no te has cortado el cabello? No te van a reconocer tanto… y aunque lo hagan, puedes decir que te llamas Haruhie, que estás casada… —acomodó mis anteojos, que estaban torcidos— y que casi no ves sin éstos.

Sonrió tiernamente, satisfecho. Sentí mi rostro calentarse, ¿por qué Ikuto podía llegar a ser tan agradable? Pero tenía razón…

—Es verdad… —suspiré— pero aun así… me volvería un asco actuando.

—Yo te ayudaría… claro, no te dejaría sola si te cuestionasen.

Aparté mi mirada, sin ser brusca, puesto que el contacto visual _con él_, justamente, no era uno de mis fuertes.

Pero le abracé.

—Gracias.

Pasó un rato, y hablamos con más calma de lo que haríamos si llegaba a pasar algo de eso.

—Oye… —dijo con su rostro indiferente otra vez— no debiste haberte ido de ese modo hoy, debiste avisarnos, te buscamos por todas partes. Pensamos que… te habían secuestrado o algo, Rima se volvió histérica y Haru casi se pone a llorar.

—Debería ir a avisarles que estoy acá… —murmuré, levantándome de la cama, pero sentí fallas las piernas y mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas.

Ikuto me atrapó, alzándome como si fuera una princesa.

—No me sorprende que estés débil, no almorzaste y ya casi es hora de la cena…

¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo?

**/**

Era un nuevo día. El anterior, después de utilizar mi apuesta ganada con Ikuto para ordenarle cocinarme algo —y para eso tuvo que ir al pueblo a comprar ingredientes—, visitamos a los demás para avisarles que estaba bien y les explicamos por qué me había cortado el cabello, a lo que Rima me ayudó a acomodar, pues el tijerazo que yo había aplicado había sido irregular y torcido.

Vivir con Ikuto no era tan incómodo como había pensado. Cada quien iba por su lado. Pero esa mañana, yo había decidido hacer el desayuno, unos huevos revueltos. En cuanto Ikuto bajó por la escalera, admiró la mesa servida, pero mi orgullo era muy grande, y solo le miré con desafío.

—Hice el desayuno —dije secamente— ven a comer.

—Pensé que no sabías cocinar —añadió con su tono burlón y se sentó en la mesa.

La verdad, no sabía, pero los huevos no me parecieron tan difíciles de hacer…

—Pues no sé cocinar, pero esto era algo fácil…

—Pues no se ve mal, tiene buena pinta.

Me senté del otro lado de la mesa y evité mirarle.

—Itadakimasu —agregamos al unísono.

Antes de probar un bocado, bebí algo de jugo, pero al bajar el vaso, observé a Ikuto con su expresión totalmente sombría y asqueada.

—¿Qu-qué pasa? —pregunté preocupada.

—Le… falta sal… —dijo tragando con dificultad y dejaba el tenedor sobre la mesa— que horrible…

—¿QUÉ? ¿DEBÍA PONERLES SAL? —pregunté a gritos, incrédula.

—¡Claro que sí! ¬¬ ¿no que sabías hacer huevos?

Coloqué mis manos bruscamente sobre la mesa y me levanté.

—¡No sabía lo de la sal, baka! —grité avergonzada— ¡además… no debe saber tan mal! —tomé el tenedor y me llevé un pedazo a la boca. Me estremecí y miré a Ikuto con los ojos entrecerrados, asqueada.

_Sí sabían horribles…_

Antes de empezar a despotricar para defender mi poca habilidad en la cocina, tocaron la puerta con mucha fuerza, haciendo que volteáramos a ella.

—¡Abran ahora mismo, es la policía!

Ambos nos miramos totalmente sorprendidos.

—¿Policías…? —murmuré sin aliento.

—Yo me encargo —dijo Ikuto, serenándose— tú quédate aquí, y finge bien —me dio una palmadita de aliento en el hombro y se dirigió a la puerta.

Sin fiarme mucho, me senté en la mesa, fingiendo que tomaba el desayuno tranquilamente. Ikuto abrió la puerta y se encontró con dos agentes de policía muy molestos.

—¿Puedo ayudarlos, caballeros? —les preguntó haciéndose el sorprendido, pero no capturado.

—Tenemos una orden de investigar su casa, por la desaparición de la joven Hinamori Amu.

—¿Disculpen…?

Mi respiración falló y sentí mi corazón estrujarse.

—¿Qué pasa, mi amor? —pregunté temblorosa sin poder evitarlo, yendo a su lado.

—¡Es ella! —uno de los oficiales me señaló duramente— ¡La joven secuestrada!

—¿Secuestrada? —Ikuto me miró con duda— ¿de qué hablan? Mi esposa no ha sido secuestrada —los miró enojado— escuchen, si esto es una broma de mal gusto… pueden irse.

—¿Su esposa? Según un demandante, vieron a la señorita Amu llegar acá, a su casa, ¡y esa de allí es igual a la descrita! —levantó una fotografía de mí, con el cabello largo y sin anteojos.

—¿Y no notan la diferencia? —Les intenté decir amablemente— esa es más bonita, pero, ¡vaya que se parece a mí!

—No nos fiamos de su testimonio —dijo el otro, entrando en la casa junto con su compañero— revisaremos la casa, no se opongan, pues tenemos una orden —añadió molesto.

—No tienen derecho a hurgar nuestra casa —Ikuto sonó enojado— pero, no nos preocupa que lo hagan, no tenemos nada que les importe.

Y era cierto, todo lo que había sido de la Amu de antes había sido lanzado al mar, el cabello cortado había sido quemado y desechado permanentemente.

Los agentes inspeccionaron cada rincón de la casa, y bajaron las escaleras, con una de mis camisetas blancas manga larga de que solía utilizar bajo las chaquetas en el barco.

—Así que… son esposos, ¿no?

No supe a que se refería preguntándonos eso, con mi camisa.

—Sí —corroboró Ikuto, atrayéndome a él— tenemos casi tres meses casados —me miró con un amor fingido, mientras sonreía. Yo intenté hacer lo mismo, no podía negar esos ojos, pues los agentes nos observaban con suma atención. Así que solo dejé salir una sonrisa torcida, intentando parecer muy a gusto con su demostración de amor.

—Ah… así que están casados… ¿cómo nos explican que sus ropas estén en cuartos diferentes, estando los armarios medio vacíos? Durmiendo en habitaciones separadas… ya que la habitación individual estaba destendida y la cama, aún tibia.

Me sobresalté, cabizbaja, dispuesta a dar una excusa, pero Ikuto se adelantó.

—No nos gusta compartir el espacio para la ropa, principalmente porque ella es muy posesiva con sus zapatos —me miró burlón, enarcando una ceja— y lo de la cama… mientras ella se vestía… no creo que quieran detalles de lo que pasó cuando entré allí de casualidad o por qué todo está tan revuelto… —los miró totalmente malicioso.

—¡Ikuto! —grité enojada. Un rubor horroroso cubrió mi rostro ¿CÓMO PODÍA DECIR ALGO ASÍ FRENTE A ELLOS?

Cuando los volteé a ver, ambos me miraban de brazos cruzados.

—Tenemos unas preguntas que hacerles… —dijo el que era más moreno, sin tragarse aún la mentira, ambos se veían muy serios. Ikuto y yo solo intercambiamos miradas— por separado.

Ikuto y yo fuimos por agua antes del interrogatorio, yo estaba muerta de miedo, ¿Qué nos irían a preguntar? Él se agachó hacia mí y me susurró algo que solo yo pude oír.

—_Nos casamos el 5 de agosto, nos conocimos en la playa, yo duermo del lado derecho de la cama, me gusta el color negro y a ti el azul por mis ojos, y nuestro primer beso fue… en la primera cita y desde entonces estamos locamente enamorados, mi ropa interior favorita para ti es la blanca de encaje, ¿entendido? _—todo aquello lo dijo con una rapidez asombrosa.

Otra vez, me sonrojé y le respondí molesta, también en susurros:

—¿Cómo sabes que tengo esa ropa interior?

—Hay cosas que solo un capitán sabe —dijo sonriendo con malicia— ahora, vamos.

Los agentes me preguntaron todo lo que Ikuto me había dicho, y algunas cosas que no me fue difícil inventar sabiendo que coincidiría. Fingí que se me caían los anteojos y que no podía ver, por lo que el agente se vio obligado a pasármelos.

—¿Cuántos hijos planean tener? —preguntó, continuando el interrogatorio.

—Ehm… como dos.

Anotó la respuesta junto a las otras.

—¿Quién fue el padrino en la boda?

Me quedé paralizada, ¿cómo contestaría eso?

—Eh… ese día está borroso… el ponche de la fiesta estaba fuerte, pero si recuerdo bien, fue Souma Kuukai.

—¿Por qué decidió casarse a los quince?

Esa pregunta yo también me la había hecho.

—Porque estoy enamorada de mi esposo y sabía que él era el indicado —sonreí como tonta, fingiendo como podía que estaba enamorada, aun así, decir todas esas cosas me hacían estremecer.

Me preguntó otro par de cosas más, y finalmente todo acabó.

—Bien —dijo el moreno frente a Ikuto y yo— sus respuestas coinciden perfectamente, lamentamos haberles molestado, pero eran órdenes. Además de que la joven Haruhie tiene un parecido sorprendente a la desaparecida, suponemos que es solo coincidencia.

—No hay problema —contesté— nos alegra haber contribuido con su trabajo, espero que tengan suerte en su investigación.

—Gracias —contestó el otro agente de policía. Entonces, ambos se fueron, dejándonos a Ikuto y a mí en un silencio incómodo.

—¿Posesiva con los zapatos?

—¿Demasiado pervertido?

—¿Cómo pudiste haberles dicho eso? —le grité.

—¡Eso no es nada comparado con lo que les dijiste tú!

—¡Yo no les insinué que hicimos ese tipo de cosas mientras me vestía! —añadí sonrojada.

—¿Eres tonta? ¡Era lo único con lo que podía explicarlo!

—¡Pudiste haber dicho que habíamos peleado y esa noche no dormimos juntos!

—¿Por qué les haríamos dudar de nuestro matrimonio? ¬¬

—¡Porque las peleas son algo normal!

—Arg —gruñó— ya no importa, nos creen, ¿no es cierto? Así que no hay problema —dicho aquello, se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

Yo hice lo mismo, con un puchero en el rostro. Después de desechar el desayuno feo que hice, Ikuto preparó algo sencillo para compensarlo, yo solo lo acepté a regañadientes y comí sin protestar. Exploré la casa el resto de la mañana, por curiosidad, hasta llegar a la habitación de Ikuto. Caminé alrededor de ella, detallando cada insignificante cosa, solo había visto aquel lugar con los ojos llorosos y casi ni me había fijado en nada, entonces pisé una madera que chirrió.

Bajé la mirada y me di cuenta de que la tabla estaba algo floja y decidí levantarla para contarle a mi "esposo" que debía arreglarla, pero me sorprendí al ver debajo de aquella tabla…

—Su ropa del Ladrón Zafiro.

Me molesté un poco, aunque pareciera tonto, siempre quise ver las cosas que hacía Ikuto con aquel traje, ser espectadora de aquellos anuncios tan serios que solía ver en el periódico a diario sobre él en casa.

El ladrón zafiro roba el banco, secuestra al ministro, deja muertos —aunque no quería ver muertes— asalta el museo, vence a las autoridades, y una muy interesante que nunca se me escapaba de la cabeza… "El ladrón zafiro consigue acumular mas de cien millones de yenes en robos este año".

Eché un ojo a la puerta para asegurarme de que no había nadie y junto al espejo del tocador serio y aburrido, me coloqué su antifaz —máscara, no sabía como llamarlo, pero cubría el área superior de su cara hasta dejarlo irreconocible— y su capa con capucha, ambos color zafiro.

Me sentí como caperucita azul, sólo que ella no llevaba el antifaz. Obviamente no me probaría su ropa entera negra o las botas negras como las que solía llevar normalmente con sus pantalones marrones, pero no pude negarme a ponerme aquellos guantes de cuero negro que me quedaban grandes.

Entre risas, hice poses graciosas frente al espejo. ¿Sería yo una buena ladrona como él? No, el color rosa de mi cabello no me haría tan invisible en la noche como sus colores, que se confundían con ésta, y aquella capucha hacía ver la única piel descubierta de su rostro totalmente negra, oculta en la sombra de la tela, dejando únicamente a la vista una sonrisa blanca y brillante cuando sonreía con malicia frente a los pocos espectadores o víctimas.

Me di cuenta de que mi risa era realmente sonora y me tapé la boca de golpe, pero volteé de golpe al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Era él, ¡y me había pillado en un momento vergonzoso!

—¡Puedo explicarlo! —grité inconscientemente, pero no podía explicarlo.

—¿Fantaseando con mi ropa? —preguntó en su tono burlón, mientras levantaba ambas cejas— se nota que aún eres una niña.

—¿Tienes algún problema con que lo sea? —pregunté haciendo un puchero mientras me quitaba sus guantes.

—Supongo que encontraste mi escondite —pareció decepcionado de sí— pensé que funcionaría, es raro entonces que los policías no lo hubieran encontrado.

—No lo había visto, levanté la tabla para llevártela y que la arreglaras, no se me pasó que fuera un escondite.

—Aun así —dijo arrebatándome los guantes de la mano— he sido terriblemente descuidado, si tu has podido hallarlo, ¿por qué otro no?

—No sé, ha sido solo coincidencia, no es mal escondite… —intenté animarlo mientras me quitaba su capa, quedándome en su antifaz.

Con elegancia felina, Ikuto avanzó hasta quedar frente a mí y retiró delicadamente aquel último artículo de su pertenencia. No pude evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza por su cercanía, su olor era muy delicioso, incluso me había tomado el descaro de olerlo de aquella ropa, pero por suerte no me había visto hacerlo o me molestaría por el resto de mi vida.

—Supongo que debo irme —mencioné caminando lentamente hasta la puerta, aun avergonzada de que me pillaran en mis juegos, pero no había podido evitarlo, en casa nunca podía hacer gran cosa divertida y limitaban mis ridiculeces infantiles cuando tenía la edad de hacerlas, dejándome con ganas de seguir haciéndolas.

—Alto ahí —la voz masculina de Ikuto me hizo detener en seco, y volteé con indiferencia— ¿acaso crees que dejaré ir a cualquiera que se atreva a hurgar las cosas del capitán? —levantó una ceja con enojo fingido, y agradecí que no fuera tan severo conmigo como lo era con los demás, aun así, sabía que cuando decía aquello se refería a un castigo— espero sepas cuales son las consecuencias de tus actos, mi pequeña tripulante.

Seguro me haría limpiar pisos… o hacerme aprender a cocinar, o cualquier otra cosa vergonzosa.

—Está bien —comenté mirando el suelo con las mejillas sonrojadas, sin estar muy satisfecha— lo siento, capitán… aceptaré la penalización por haber hurgado sus cosas.

Mantuve mi rostro gacho después de haber hecho la reverencia de disculpas, esperando a que dijera algo para salir de eso de una vez —pues me estaba tragando mi orgullo en todo su esplendor—, pero luego de unos minutos con el cuello cansado, levanté el rostro y lo observé en una posición de brazos cruzados, postura superior y una sonrisa que me decía todo.

—Ni se te ocurra… —le dije con el enojo contenido en las palabras— ¡no!

—¿Acaso no eres mi esposa? Vamos… sólo por esta noche, duerme conmigo, te doy ese castigo por no asignarte algo peor como pulir cada rincón de la casa con una servilleta de tela, como haría con Kuukai. Además, es aburrido estar siempre solo en una habitación que no se tambalea por el agua.

Apreté los dientes, furiosa, pero no quería pulir la casa con un pañuelo de tela.

—Solo dormir —le gruñí. No podía negarme a Ikuto, puesto que era parte del trato al dejarme huir con él de mi antigua vida.

—Claro, ¿Acaso pensabas otra cosa, pervertida? —me restregó riendo entre dientes.

—¡No! —grité antes de azotar la puerta e irme a mi habitación.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno gente bonita… me siguen en el tuiter? (si, lo digo así todo balurdo jajaja) es (arroba) DezaAlvarado.**

**Podría comentar allí cosas de los fanfics para que no estén mirando todo el tiempo el fanfiction para saber si ya actualicé. Pero si no quieren no me sigan, es solo que quería probar si sería más fácil avisar por allí, o dar adelantos 1313 xd, si me siguen avísenme para saber si les es más fácil de esa manera o si prefieren seguir entrando a la web a ver si ya hay otro capi ^^ veamos cómo me sale este método.**

**PD: no le teñiré el cabello a Amu, sería ilógico, en esa época dudo que existieran tintes xD ¿o si? ._. que falta de cultura soy entonces…**

* * *

Pasaban uno, dos, diez días llenos de preocupación, pero la noticia de la llegada de Tadase nunca nos llegó, lo cual por estos días, nos manteníamos calmados. Una tarde, salimos con los demás, pero no al pueblo, sino a caminar charlando y riendo cerca de las casas, que no tenían ninguna otra cerca. Alrededor se veía pura llanura plenamente verde y viva, con algunas colinas al fondo, el pasto nos llegaba hasta la cintura en algunos lugares, incluso a veces, más alto hasta la cabeza.

Los chicos habían sacado unas sillas de madera y las colocaron en la parte trasera de su casa —la de Kuukai, Mac, Rima y Haru— para que todos pudiéramos sentarnos allí después. No era exactamente un patio, pues las casas no tenían aquello, pero por ser la parte de atrás de su casa y estar en buenas condiciones, lo considerábamos uno muy muy grande que se extendía por el resto del lugar.

Pero pronto empezaron las charlas que yo no entendía.

—Dicen que acá hay un museo marino, pero no tiene muchas antigüedades valiosas como las que nos gustan —comentó Kuukai balanceándose en su silla, para luego mover una rama sobre el pasto cuando dejaba de hacer lo otro, queriendo dibujar algo ambiguo.

—Tendremos que hacer un par de viajes extra si queremos mantener las ganancias como las llevábamos —agregó Rima tomando un aspecto serio— Amu podría quedarse y cuidar las casas…

—¡No quiero quedarme! —hice un puchero— nunca me dejan participar en la diversión…

Ikuto colocó una mano sobre mi cabeza como si fuera un cachorro, sonriendo con burla.

—¿Acaso sabes robar, luchar y huir como nosotros? —levantó las cejas sin borrar su sonrisa.

—N-no… pero…

—Entonces no hay discusión —quitó su mano de mi cabeza, pero pronto sería yo la que le arrancara la cabeza, algún día…

¿Por qué necesitaban más botín? Con lo que teníamos alcanzaba para mantener a cien familias durante el resto de sus vidas, una riqueza casi tan grande como la de mis padres, ¡qué rayos querían! Teniendo casas en todas partes…

Entonces Mac pareció percibir mis pensamientos, porque contestó:

—Es por cómo nos sentimos al hacerlo, Amu —dijo con su voz seria y grave— es lo que somos, así nos sentimos libres, ¿acaso no tienes ya la libertad que tanto querías?

_Eso es verdad… yo no tengo por qué participar, pero aun así, ¡tengo curiosidad!_

Y no vivíamos como millonarios, que era lo que más me molestaría, lo que me recordaba a mi antigua vida. Vivíamos como personas normales que ganaban algo decente. Nuestras casas no eran lujosas o exorbitantes a los ojos de los demás, quizás si lindas, pero ningún armario estaba lleno a rebosar de joyas, ropa preciosa para estrenar cada día. Eso me hacía feliz, ahora nadie podía detenerme en la vida para hacer lo que me gustaba. No sabía que tendría por delante o que aventuras llegaría a vivir con mis nuevos amigos, a los que tanto quería, incluyendo a Mac. Y lo que más me importaba, nuestra vida y forma de vivir no dependían del dinero exactamente como para vivir como hipócritas de "alta sociedad" como yo lo hacía.

Ahora los entendía un poco más.

No era el dinero… era ser mencionados, reconocidos todos bajo el nombre del Ladrón Zafiro. Eran buenas personas, pero con grandes aspiraciones. Tener poder y a la vez nunca perder la sencillez y saber ocultarse bien. Únicamente reconocidos por sus enemigos, que tampoco los delataban para tener el gusto de tenerlos para ellos solos.

Quizás era eso lo que más me gustaba de los piratas. O bueno, de mis amigos piratas, que eran más limpios y ordenados, pero a la vez tan habilidosos como los demás que eran piratas a corazón y pata de palo.

Bebí algo de limonada, Rima también tenía una para beber. Para ser pequeñita a veces le gustaba beber algo de licor pero nunca como para enloquecer o salirse de su autocontrol muy bien conservado.

A los chicos les gustaba eso un poco más, pero solían embriagarse rara vez, además de tener en cuenta de que yo no estuviera presente. Supuse que disfrutaban más la satisfacción sobria. Aun así no les faltaba un poco de alcohol. Y bueno, yo no bebía, tampoco lo haría nunca.

Todos empezaron a hablar animadamente de las islas cercanas a esta que habían investigado. Las riquezas que podían robar, enemigos cercanos que podían tomar desprevenidos para ganarles. Eso último me hizo estremecer, no quería ver a mis amigos heridos, pero siempre iban a la isla de piratas a reclutar muchísimos que conocían, de esos que eran experimentados y malvados, para adentrarse a la lucha con bastante buena ayuda. Por lo tanto intentaba no preocuparme… pero aun así no lo podía evitar.

Entre esos viajes mencionados, estaba uno de sus destinos frecuentes. La ciudad en Japón de donde yo era. Como allí vivían muchos ricos, no me sorprendía aquella decisión.

—¿Y cómo le va a la pareja de esposos? —preguntó Rima con una sonrisa pícara, a lo que Kuukai y Haru también se unieron.

Sentí el color subir a mis mejillas para quedarme viéndolos incrédula. Me habían tomado desprevenida. Ikuto rodeó mis hombros con rapidez y contestó con aire tranquilo.

—Perfectamente, pero hay un detallito… mi esposa no sabe cocinar.

Todos rieron y yo solo desvié la mirada avergonzada.

—Ya aprenderé.

—¿Ya te acostumbraste a las noches románticas, Amu? —agregó Kuukai en broma mientras subía y bajaba las cejas con picardía.

—Nunca falta acción —respondió Ikuto entre risas.

—La única acción que verás será mi puño en tu cara… —le murmuré con voz tétrica y una mirada amenazadora a muerte.

—Uhm ¬¬ —Ikuto se limitó a suspirar.

Nuestra tarde fue muy linda, a fin de cuentas pude conversar bastante con mis compañeros e Ikuto. Me enteré de varias aventuras que no me habían contado antes y hasta incluso Rima se ofreció a enseñarme a cocinar cosas sencillas dentro de unos días.

El sol empezaba a rozar las colinas del fondo. Indicando que se acercaba la hora de la cena, que debíamos compartir Ikuto y yo, ya que el almuerzo había sido en grupo.

—¿Te gusta estar con nosotros? —soltó Ikuto disimuladamente mientras caminábamos a casa por el lado donde el pasto era casi tan alto como Ikuto, pues a mí ya me superaba.

Me detuve suavemente. Mirando anhelante aquel paisaje tintado de naranja por el sol.

—Sí… —respiré hondamente, tratando de percibir el olor a libertad.

No me había percatado, pero Ikuto no paraba de mirarme en ese momento. Pero sonrió y miró al frente.

Pensé en que nadie podría vernos estando cubiertos de tanto pasto. Éramos invisibles a cualquiera que pasaba por la calle o incluso invisibles a Rima, Kuukai, Mac y Haru desde su casa.

—Te propongo un trato —ofrecí a Ikuto— si me alcanzas, te cumplo un capricho —mi tono era amistoso. No me arriesgaba a mucho con él, sabía que no era capaz de hacerme daño o algo pervertido. Solo se divertiría con algo humillante, o yo con él si ganaba— tienes treinta segundos desde el aviso, si no me alcanzas hasta entonces yo habré ganado y tu me concederás un capricho a mí.

Ikuto volteó a verme divertido.

—Supongo que podré cobrar mi venganza de la ocasión del helado. No pienso perder esta vez —la luz del sol reflejada en su rostro me hizo sentir algo raro en el estómago, como cosquillas, de lo atractivo que resultaba en ese momento. Pero aparté rápido la vista.

¿Eso era un sí? Me sentí feliz de que pudiera jugar otra vez, sin avergonzarme de que alguien me viera la cara de loca al correr, ya que ahora estaba todo ese pasto alto ocultándonos.

Me alejé unos pasos para tener algo de ventaja, era obvio que estando a su lado me alcanzaría con facilidad. Y decidí fiarme de la fuerza para correr que había ganado ese último mes al hacer ejercicio con las labores del barco y el caminar por varias ciudades.

—Uno… —empecé a contar, ambos nos agachamos un poco para agarrar impulso— ¡dos! —grité antes de tiempo para salir disparada como una bala sin decir el tres y así distraerlo un poco.

—¡Tramposa! —le escuché gritar divertido desde atrás cuando empezaba a correr— ¡tienes agallas para desafiarme!

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, maniobrando entre la espesa maleza que a veces me topaba, cruzando en varios lados para que la lejanía y el pasto de por medio no le dejara encontrarme.

Llevaba quince segundos, ¡era obvio que no me alcanzaría y yo podría pedirle así abolir el castigo con el capricho que tendría que concederme!

Empecé a perder el aliento y me detuve, segura de que lo había perdido entre la maleza. Aproveché para tomar un respiro y seguir con la cuenta que tenía en la cabeza mientras trotaba un poco más lejos.

—¡Veinticinco…! —canturreé para volverme a detener segura de que ya estaba lejos— ¡Veintiséis, veintisiete, veintiocho…! —ya estaba, ¡el juego era mío, había ganado otra vez! — ¡Veintinue…!

Un cuerpo pesado cayó sobre mí atrapándome en sus brazos, solté un grito ahogado y me pregunté como loca de donde rayos había salido.

—Te dije que ganaría… —susurró Ikuto en mi oído con satisfacción, jadeando de cansancio. Sin soltarme.

—¿De dónde…?

—He rodeado la ruta que seguías para que pensaras que me habías perdido, para luego llegarte por detrás… —concluyó tomando otro respiro— gané.

Mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte de lo normal. Sentía las mejillas arder, el contacto de Ikuto sobre mí me llenaba la cabeza de tonterías que no podía descifrar.

—Perdón —me miró fijamente, sobresaltándome— te estoy aplastando —se dejó caer a mi lado, junto al pasto. Quedándonos mirando hacia el cielo un momento.

—Perdí… —empecé a decir con voz llorosa— perdí…

Había perdido. El ganar me hacía sentir superior y poderosa, mejor que mis padres, capaz de seguir adelante al ver que podía ganarle al capitán de aquel barco. Todo aquello me hizo sentir tan incapaz, tan tonta, y sobre todo… me hacía recordar a mi familia.

A la hermana que había abandonado, a mis mejores amigos, a mis padres…

¿Cómo podía seguir sintiendo tanto amor por ellos después de lo que me habían hecho? ¿Cómo podía extrañarlos tanto justo en este momento? ¿Cómo?

Ikuto me oyó sorber por la nariz, al menos así supuse porque se apoyó en una mano para mirarme sentado. Encontrándose con mi rostro inexpresivo lleno de lágrimas.

—Amu… —pareció preocupado— ¿qué te pasa? —agregó con tristeza.

Pero no le respondí, apreté los ojos y dejé las lágrimas rodar. Odiaba perder, odiaba echar tanto en falta a mis seres amados. Antes había llorado por eso, sola en mi camarote, en varias ocasiones desde que me había ido con Ikuto, pero, me sentí impotente al llorar frente a él.

Dejé salir un gemido de dolor e intenté voltearme para evitar su mirada, pero me jaló del brazo hasta dejarme arrodillada frente a su pecho, rodeándome con sus brazos para animarme.

—Ya… ya pasó —murmuró intentando consolarme torpemente, se notaba que no solía ser amable seguido— debí haberte caído encima muy fuerte.

—No es eso —volví a sorber por la nariz.

—¿Entonces, qué es? —su voz pareció amable, de repente, acarició mi cabello sólo un par de segundos.

—Me caí muy fuerte —mentí, pero él no podría notarlo en mi estado.

—Lamento, eso —se separó de mí con rapidez, agachándose hacia mi rostro con otra sonrisa— pero gané —estiró la piel bajo su ojo mientras sacaba su lengua.

Desvié la mirada asintiendo.

—Entonces, ¿qué pedirás?

—No lo sé —pareció pensativo, sin dejar de verse juguetón— no creo que te agrade lo que te pedí la ocasión del helado —dejó caer sus párpados, mirándome pícaramente con su mano en su mentón como un detective.

—¡No! —corroboré negando la cabeza con fuerza.

—Bien, supongo que mi capricho será… —sonrió maliciosamente, para luego relajar el rostro— abolir el castigo.

Mi boca se abrió.

—¿Qué? —pregunté perpleja.

Su sonrisa apenas se notaba, miraba hacia el pasto aplastado sobre el que se encontraba como si estuviera muy concentrado de él.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté casi en un grito de alegría, aun así, volvía a sentir aquella presión en el pecho.

—No miento —levantó su mano en signo de lealtad.

Nos quedamos allí unos cinco incómodos segundos en silencio. Luego, me agaché y lo abracé.

—Gracias —le murmuré al oído. Un torbellino de emociones recorrió mi ser como un tornado al sentir su cercanía. Me despegué rápidamente de él, admirando su expresión asombrada y corriendo con rapidez sin decirle nada más, huyendo de allí hacia nuestra casa.

Unas cuantas lágrimas bajaron tenuemente por mis mejillas, no pude evitarlo, no podía ignorarlo más.

Él me gustaba.

O más que eso...

Me detuve con las manos sobre las rodillas, jadeando de cansancio al haber huido allí como si me persiguiera un troll gigante, aún sentía aquel tornado dentro de mí.

—¿Así se siente estar enamorada? —dije en un tono casi inaudible mientras caía de rodillas y admiraba el suelo— ¿Cómo una tormenta en el corazón?

**/**

Una tormenta en el corazón —repetía mi mente— ¿Eso hubiera sentido si me hubiera casado y enamorado de Tadase? ¿O sería diferente?

Nunca podría saberlo, porque nunca lo había sentido.

Cada cosa de Ikuto me gustaba, me sentí estúpida al no haberlo notado. Incluso sus jugarretas pervertidas, su mera presencia, su forma sensual de hablar, o la manera melancólica en la que observaba el mar a solas en la cubierta del barco. Todas aquellas cosas que parecían fastidiosas pero me resultaban atractivas a mí.

Mordí mi labio, ¿no estaría confundida, verdad? Quiero decir, quizás pude confundir el sentimiento de gratitud con aquel del que casi no sabía —amor—. Pero sonaba imposible, ¿por qué mi corazón debía palpitar tan rápido cuando él llegaba? Así fuera a molestar.

Me había encerrado en mi polvorienta habitación, ahora un poco más limpia. Después de aquello ni siquiera me había detenido a pensar que tenía hambre y era hora de la cena.

Intenté ser fuerte y bajar las escaleras, lo hice, poco a poco, con pasos torpes y débiles. Temía encontrar a Ikuto, y esos temores se habían hecho realidad cuando lo encontré con una taza de té sobre la mesa, admirando el humo salir de la taza.

—Iku…

—¿Alguna vez… —me interrumpió— te conté sobre cómo llegué a ser un pirata?

Lo miré con curiosidad algo inexpresiva, y negué con la cabeza con nerviosismo al encontrar su mirada monótona.

—Solía ser alguien normal, no tenía problemas en la vida. Si me faltó algo, no sabría decir qué —su voz sonaba apagada, mientras yo me preguntaba por qué me estaría contando aquello con tristeza en ese momento—, pero un día, la guardia de mi pueblo hizo obligatoria la unión a la marina por parte de todos los hombres de familia. Se llevaron a mi padre a la fuerza, estando éste enfermo.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras mi boca se entreabría sin despedir más que un simple suspiro de perplejidad.

—Él trabajaba por nosotros. Pero el capitán de la marina era un maldito hombre arrogante y no le importaba nadie excepto él —continuó—. Un día, en un ataque pirata, dejó a mi padre atrás para escapar. Dejando que ellos asesinaran a mi padre —apretó su puño— yo tenía catorce años entonces. Mi madre quedó devastada, mi hermana sólo tenía doce y no podía hacer nada. Nuestra madre dejó de alimentarnos, parecía un vegetal en la esquina de la casa con la fotografía vieja de nuestro padre arrugada en su pecho. No pude soportarlo más, era como si ella hubiese muerto también. A los dieciséis hui con mi hermana hasta encontrar unos piratas en la playa, asaltando. Les rogué que me dejaran entrar a su tripulación, me golpearon, me ataron, pero al final, me dejaron entrar, pero a Utau, mi hermana, no. entonces la escondí en el barco todo lo que pude —respiró el humo que desprendía el té, noté sus ojos algo cristalinos. Ahora me encontraba apoyada en el marco de la entrada a la cocina—. Después de planearlo suficiente, convencí a los piratas de asesinar al capitán de la marina. Lo hicimos, y cuando hube terminado eso. Abandoné el barco y decidí robar el mío propio, por la seguridad de Utau. Lo conseguí de unos guardias que lo vigilaban, se habían quedado dormidos —se silenció un par de segundos— los noqueé con un líquido que había robado de los piratas y los lancé al mar para no dejar evidencias. Pero al poco tiempo, me encontraba en la mitad del mar sin saber cómo manejar adecuadamente ese barco. Utau estaba muy enferma, y no encontré la manera de regresar a tiempo... —abrió su boca para decir algo más, pero la cerró y tensó su mandíbula.

"_No le menciones cosas familiares a Ikuto"_ había dicho Kuukai

—¿Ella…? —pregunté con la voz temblorosa, mientras la piel se me erizaba.

—Murió —cerró sus ojos un momento— no pude salvarla —por un momento, mi respiración falló, pero aun así seguí escuchando—. Cuando pude volver, la enterré junto al mar. Era un crío, estaba devastado. Entonces inicié un incendio que destruyó todo mi pueblo, dejando apenas cenizas que el agua se llevó poco a poco —se levantó haciendo que la silla chirriara fuertemente— entonces… encontré a Haru. Él pensó que yo era un pirata, porque tenía un sombrero que le había robado a uno con los que había estado. Estaba sucio, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y parecía haber llorado mucho. Me rogó dejarme ir con él, y me recordó a mí… entonces…

—Lo dejaste ir contigo —le respondí con un tono de tristeza.

—Sí —agachó la cabeza caminando hacia mí— no podía decepcionarlo. Entonces, decidí convertirme en un pirata. Poco a poco, fueron llegando los demás.

Mis ojos me ardían, deseosos de llorar. Ikuto se veía devastado, ¿se habrá visto tan miserable hacía dos años, cuando escapó?

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos, identifiqué todo el dolor en su mirada, sin poder evitar sentirlo yo también. Yo me había quejado de mi vida, de todo lo que mis padres habían hecho por mí, y había huido. En cambio él, lo había perdido todo, ¡todo! Y no tuvo otra opción.

Me sentí un asco de persona, ¿él pensaría lo mismo de mí?

—Luego llegaste tú —murmuró con voz sombría— solo eras otra más, la chica tonta que no sabía hacer nada salvo sentarse y esperar a que le dieran todo —sonó irritado—quejándote de cada cortada en tus dedos, de cada vez que no estábamos, por irnos a robar algo, dejándote sola. Por cada vez… que debía tomar tu mano y decir que te amaba frente a personas importantes en los puertos.

Un ambiente tenso se formó alrededor. Sentía odio en sus palabras, estaba aterrorizada, mirándolo adolorida por esas palabras. ¿Era tan débil, tan inservible? ¿Me había convertido en una carga para ellos?

—Pero —su voz apagada interrumpió mis pensamientos— sonreías todo lo que podías. Fallabas dibujando los planos raros y te esforzabas por hacerlos mejor. Nos decías que todo iría bien, hasta te vi consolando a Haru mientras lloraba por no poder tener una familia normal —me sobresalté. Esa había sido una noche gris y triste. Mientras acompañaba al pequeño Haru, empezó a llorar y a contarme lo mal que se sentía al nunca haber sido amado por sus padres. No supe que hacer, salvo abrazarlo y cantarle. Diciéndole que ahora éramos una familia y que no lo dejaría atrás— ¿qué se suponía que pensara? No servías para nada, pero servías más de lo que pensé, Amu.

—¿A qué te refieres? —logré decir en esa obscura cocina, ni una sola vela estaba encendida.

—Les diste a mi tripulación algo que yo nunca supe darles. El sentimiento de unión, de familia, pues eso era lo que querías que fuéramos, y sin darme cuenta, en ese mes todo pareció ser así. Una familia. Recibías a todos con un abrazo, los consolabas y nunca volviste a hablar de tus problemas, y pensé: Ella no es tonta. Y no eres tonta, Amu. Así que —dio un suspiro largo y cansado, situándose a mi lado y acariciando mi cabeza como a una niña pequeña— no dejes que alguien te diga lo contrario. Ni Fred… ni nadie.

Retiró su mano y salió de la cocina.

Me quedé en blanco unos segundos. Luego toda mi consciencia empezó a gritar.

_¿PERO QUE COÑO SIGNIFICÓ TODO ESO?_

Volteé y lo encontré subiendo las escaleras con normalidad. Como si no me hubiese dicho nada. Fruncí mis labios y corrí hacia él, encontrándolo justo en el descanso de la escalera, y antes de poder subir el próximo escalón lo abracé por detrás, sollozando.

—Entiendo —le dije, llorosa— te dejé de lado —empecé a contar— estuve con todos, a cada uno le escuché sus historias, quizás no de Mac, pero a los demás los consolé y abracé, y tú me veías hacerlo. Como si no estuvieras.

—Amu… —intentó voltearse, pero lo apreté más para que me escuchara.

—¡Discúlpame! ¡El castigo no significaba algo malo, solo te sentías solo! —mi voz se quebró— eres otro niño perdido, como nosotros. No solo el capitán —le expliqué con angustia— déjame consolarte entonces.

_¡Un adolescente cuyos padres no estuvieron ahí cuando más los necesitó, una madre que lo defraudó!_

Ikuto volteó y me rodeó con sus brazos también, tan fuerte que me contuve de decirle que aflojara un poco. Dio unos pasos conmigo en sus brazos aún hasta chocarme contra la pared del descanso de la escalera suavemente. Entonces ambos nos resbalamos hasta abajo.

Me sentí terrible. Todos sus recuerdos me recordaban en parte a los míos. Una madre amorosa y dulce que al final se había vuelto fría y más interesada en el trabajo que en un hueso roto mío. Que ya no me cuidaba, que ya no pasaba tiempo conmigo salvo para decirme que me casaría para ampliar su riqueza.

Una de sus lágrimas silenciosas sobre mi hombro derramó el vaso dentro de mí, y comencé a llorar también. Pero el dolor de mis lágrimas era opacado por unos brazos que me sostenían con necesidad, al igual que los míos.

—Ikuto —mi voz quebradiza me hizo enojar en cierto modo, odiaba sonar tan débil— ¿Ikuto? —intenté verle el rostro, pero no podía debido al abrazo.

—Yo… —vaciló y me apretó con fuerza, lo cual hizo abrir mis ojos como platos— tú me…

El estruendo de la puerta nos hizo separarnos de golpe sin siquiera mirarnos, o bueno, no sé si él me miraba en ese momento, pues mi vista estaba fija en Rima parada en la puerta.

—¡Hola, cucarachas! —gritó animadamente, me di cuenta de que no había visto lo que pasaba antes— ¿qué hacen allí en la escalera?

Por el rabillo del ojo, observé a Ikuto cabizbajo y sombrío. Me mataba por dentro saber lo que pensaba en ese instante.

—Me caí sobre Ikuto mientras subíamos, henos aquí —dije levantando ambas manos con las palmas hacia arriba hasta los hombros— ¿qué haces aquí? —intenté relajarme, para que mi eterno sonrojo no se notara tanto.

—¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitarlos? ¿no se sienten solos? Pues verán, Haru se ha ido a dormir temprano y los otros dos están hablando boberías, así que, pensé en pasar acá el rato para que no se la pasen aislados y aburridos —levantó ambas cejas.

—Buena idea —murmuró Ikuto, levantándose como si nada hubiese pasado, admirando a Rima con su sonrisa burlona.

_¿PERO CÓMO RAYOS CAMBIÓ TAN RAPIDO_? —grité dentro de mí destrozando miles de objetos imaginarios con patadas mientras le observaba perpleja en el exterior.

—¿No vienes, Amu? —Rima me miró extrañada, asentí intentando disimular mi desconcierto.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —dije apartando la mirada sorprendida de Ikuto, arrastrando a Rima tras de mí por las escaleras hasta mi habitación. No podía dejar de tener mis ojos como platos hasta que cerré mi puerta con fuerza— ¿Ikuto es bipolar?

—No que yo sepa, ¿por qué? —me respondió levantando una ceja.

Respiré agitadamente, cabizbaja.

—Es que… es que… algo raro está pasando —pude mencionar. No quería decirle así de repente "oye, estoy enamorada del capitán, ¿me das consejos?" ¿Quién rayos diría eso?— pues él…

—¿Acaso hicieron algo… malo? —me sonrió pícaramente.

—No —la asesiné con la mirada— esto es serio. Me ha contado la historia de su familia y cómo llegó a ser pirata —le susurré, temerosa de que pudiera oírse en el piso de abajo donde estaba Ikuto— estaba totalmente rojo y verlo te pondría la piel de gallina, de repente, llegas y… y… está como nuevo, ¡como si nada!

—¿Qué te ha contado qué? —Rima pareció consternada— ¿esa historia…?

Asentí desesperada.

—Imposible —dijo con tono sombrío— llevamos más de un año juntos antes de que llegaras, y jamás… jamás nos ha contado esa historia.

Me sobresalté contra mi puerta, ¿lo que acababa de decir revelaba algo que Ikuto no quería que los otros supieran? ¿había sido una imprudente al decirle eso a Rima? ¡a la porra todo eso, ella era mi amiga, la única mujer con la que podía hablar normalmente lejos de mis otros compañeros! Recortaría detalles, ¡pero necesitaba ayuda!

—Sería conveniente no contártela, pero quería saber acerca de sus cambios tan repentinos de actitud con respecto a eso.

Rima se dejó caer sobre mi cama de forma lastimera, apretando sus ojos.

—No sé la historia —empezó a decir— pero sé que lo único que tenemos prohibido es hablarle de eso, no entiendo por qué… a ti te la ha contado.

El viento entró fuerte por mi ventanita, alborotando la larga y ondulada cabellera dorada de mi amiga, y ahora mis cortos cabellos, pero con más ligereza.

—Ah… —intenté decir, ¿pero qué debía decir? Estaba en blanco, no sabía que responder.

—A no ser que… —me dirigió una mirada analizadora— tú le… gustes… y confíe bastante en ti.

Dejé escapar un chillido mientras se me erizaba el vello de los brazos y la miraba con sorpresa. Mis mejillas ardieron, anunciándome la presencia de un maldito sonrojo que solía delatarme cuando no lo deseaba.

—E-eso no tiene sentido —reí nerviosamente con movimientos rápidos mientras hablaba— quiero decir, … y… —hablé con rapidez sin dejarle entender las palabras— yhayaqueridodesahogarse —empecé a respirar agitadamente, riendo nerviosamente con la vista apartada otra vez, parecía una bruja con esas risas estúpidas.

Rima levantó ambas cejas y bajó un poco la comisura de los labios —**n/a: me recuerda al meme Not Bad xD**

—¿No será que eres tú… la que le gusta Ikuto? —su acusación me hizo abrir mi boca y casi soltar humo.

—¡Eh! —quería negárselo, después de todo aún no sabía que era exactamente lo que sentía en ese momento, aunque me recordaba al amor que nunca había experimentado o conocido. Tampoco quería esconderle cosas a ella, mi amiga, eso sería cruel— puede… puede ser… —subí la mirada al techo mordiéndome el labio inferior haciendo ver mi boca más pequeña.

—Sería razonable —pensé que se pondría a gritar y a decirme cosas raras, pero pareció entenderlo con calma— se conocen desde un tiempo razonable, ¿mes y medio? Es algo rápido, pero… le haces mucho caso a sus bromas como para demostrar que no estás enamorada.

—¡No he dicho enamorada! Gustar… estar enamorada… son cosas… —tragué pesado— diferentes.

—Pero ambas van de la mano —miró al techo, curiosa.

—¿Qué puedes saber tú si sólo lo admiro por el físico y no por lo demás?

—Supongo que aprendes a ignorar su rostro buenmozo.

Entrecerré los ojos, apenada.

—¿De verdad crees que… ya sabes… me gusta?

—¿Por qué no? si lo pienso bien, no le caería nada mal a Ikuto una dosis de calma contigo.

—¿Ah? —parpadeé con rapidez.

—Nada —sacó su lengua mientras abría mi puerta y me ahora ella me arrastraba escaleras abajo— lo que se dijo allí se queda allí, ahora, ¿qué tal si tomamos algo rico y charlamos los tres?

—A-Aah —le respondí confundida en afirmación, dejando caer los párpados con preocupación.

**/**

No es que hubiera no hubiera comprado nada en la vida, pero, ¡nunca había ido a hacer las compras de comida!

Una larga calle se abría delante de mí, llena de gente con bolsas de papel y carritos, yo llevaba el mío de tela con temática póker de colores y fondo rojo estilo escocés. Habían muchos puestos de venta de comida, vegetales, frutas y carnes a los lados, todos llenos de gente hasta más no poder. Otro puesto que me llamó la atención fue el de ropa interior de mujeres, que se peleaban por las piezas en rebaja.

Suspiré mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por mi frente, apreté en mi otra mano la bolsa de monedas de oro que Ikuto me había dado sin mucha conversación, sólo un "ve a hacer las compras de comida, por favor".

Me detuve en un puesto de frutas medio vacío, pensando que a los demás les gustaría que hiciera una ensalada de frutas. Se me hizo agradable que cada lote de frutas estuviera en cestas tejidas, lo hacía ver… hogareño.

—Siete de cada una —murmuré al hombre mientras sacaba monedas de cobre y otras de poco valor según el precio que veía en los cartoncitos con precios frente a cada cesta.

Seguí comprando más cosas lógicas después de esas frutas. No tenía mucha idea de que otra cosa comprar, pero me arriesgaba y tomaba algunas que parecían ser necesarias aunque no supiera para que fuesen.

Empecé a tararear mientras seguía viendo el gentío entrar y salir de tiendas o puestos ambulantes, el sol era imponente sobre todos nosotros, hacía calor, pero no me importaba. Quería que por el resto de mi vida, pudiese seguir comprando así, con calma, con tiempo… y sin preocupaciones.

—¡Sombreros, sombreros, compren sus sombreros! —giré en redondo hacia la otra calle, donde aquel hombre gritaba— ¡sombreros! —repitió levantando uno muy lindo al aire.

Hipnotizada por aquel lindo sombrero, me acerqué a aquel puesto, pero me detuve, casi cayéndome, al observar el chico que tomaba aquel sombrero de la mano del hombre y lo admiraba con melancolía.

—Esto le hubiera gustado a Amu, seguramente… —le dijo a un hombre uniformado como muchos otros que no había notado antes, mientras éste asentía corroborando lo que decía.

—La señorita tenía buen gusto —le respondió aquel hombre.

—No digas tenía —Tadase sonó dolido— lo dices como si estuviera muerta…

El ruido que hizo mi carrito al caerse y dejar salir algunas manzanas atrajo la vista de Tadase hacia mí. Pareció perplejo, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Yo estaba petrificada en mi lugar, evitando salir corriendo para no levantar sospechas. Pero si no corría lejos de allí, ¿qué debía hacer para apartarme de su vista entonces?

Me agaché con las manos temblorosas, cogiendo varias manzanas con temor. Una mano ofreció una de las que había caído lejos, y al tomarla, me caí hacia atrás al ver a Tadase tan cerca de mí.

—¿Qué ocurre? —¡Rayos! Debió notar mi cara de terror.

Tomé la manzana y la guardé con rapidez en el carrito.

—Nada, gracias —Tadase volvió a ofrecer su mano y la tomé para levantarme. Luego se la solté de golpe y levanté el carrito, sin saber qué hacer luego.

Su mirada fija empezó a ponerme nerviosa, me aclaré la garganta en busca de respuesta.

—Disculp…

—¿Amu? —observé sus ojos fijamente con una expresión sorprendida. Sus ojos brillaban y de repente me abrazó con fuerza, dejando salir un gran suspiro.

—¿Perdón? —intenté parecer confundida, sin devolver el abrazo— señor… ¿está bien? —lo aparté con delicadeza.

Sus ojos estaban cristalinos a punto de llorar. Me sentí un asco de persona, pero no podía decirle nada.

—No eres ella, ¿verdad?

—Si-si pudiera explicarse mejor…

Se inclinó, limpiándose una lágrima rápidamente.

—Soy Hotori Tadase, discúlpeme por haberla asustado, es que… —dejó caer sus párpados algo triste— se parece mucho a mi prometida desaparecida.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué parecía tan triste si solo me conocía de habernos visto un par de veces? Si en ellas me había comportado tan fría y enojada… sin quererle responder sus preguntas, ¿por qué incluso me miraba con tanta felicidad aquellas veces? ¿por qué rayos lloraba?

—Tsukiyomi Haruhie —me incliné en signo de respeto. Estuve a punto de decir Amu por los nervios— descuide. Lamento lo de su prometida.

"_Tsukiyomi Amu_" el pensarlo me hacía…

—Es que… —sostuvo mis mejillas como si fuera a pellizcarlas o estirarlas— de verdad… te pareces tanto…

—¡Eh! —una gota de sudor bajó por mi frente, lo cual lo hizo soltarme avergonzado.

—¡Discúlpame de nuevo, no era mi inten…!

—No, no, está bien —agregué sobando mis mejillas— no fue su culpa, supongo.

—Tú debes ser la que reportaron.

—¿Perdón?

—Disculpa la confusión. Hubo varios avistamientos de mi prometida aquí, pero debieron confundirla con usted, aunque describieron su largo cabello hasta la cintura…

—Qué raro, vengo seguido al pueblo y no he visto a nadie así…

—Supongo que el rosa es difícil de ignorar —continuó, apenado— mi esposa fue secuestrada por el Ladrón Zafiro. No ha habido rastro de ambos en ninguna parte, el aviso de que ella pudiera estar aquí… en esta isla que ni sabía que existía. De verdad tuve la esperanza de encontrarla, luego la vi a usted… tan parecida a ella —se fijó en mi anillo de bodas falso que usaba por precaución— pero ya veo que no es usted, señorita —otra vez, su expresión desolada me hizo dudar un momento, pero yo no cedería a la lástima, ¿verdad?

—Qué horrible —le dije angustiada— ¿desde hace cuanto lleva desaparecida?

—Casi mes y medio… —apretó su puño— no puedo soportarlo, casi puedo oírla gritar dentro de mí, pidiendo ayuda… que alguien la rescate… nadie la oyó gritar cuando vieron al Ladrón Zafiro llevándosela, ¿habría estado ella… ya muerta entonces? ¿O sólo inconsciente de miedo?

No pensaba que la gente me veía tan débil…

—Joven Hotori… —dije con lástima. Él cayó de rodillas al suelo, podía ver que la presión de ver a alguien tan parecida a ella por tanto tiempo lo hería bastante. Varios de los hombres uniformados lo rodearon, algunos mirándome con curiosidad.

Pasé un brazo por su hombro intentando ayudar a levantarlo.

—Ya verá que la encontrará… —mentí para animarlo— el amor sincero triunfa sobre todo —¿pero qué mierda estaba diciendo yo? ¿Por qué no decía algo más razonable? ¡Aaaah!

Apretó su mano con la mía libre, y me miró con ojos decididos.

—Yo la amo —dijo refiriéndose a la Amu que conocía— y no descansaré hasta encontrarla, delo por seguro, así muera en el intento.

Me detuve y lo miré perpleja. Un respiro fuerte escapó por mis labios. Intenté ocultar mi miedo. El miedo a que me descubriera, miedo a seguir sintiendo lástima por él, ¿debí haberme casado con él? ¿Habrá sido un error escapar de tan dulce y gentil chico? No… ¡no podía arrepentirme!

Apreté mis ojos con fuerza, intentando quemar las lágrimas que iba a soltar. Le sonreí con una dulzura que no pude evitar y le dije:

—Todo saldrá bien…

**/**

El tortuoso camino a casa me consumía de culpa. Casi llevaba el carrito lleno de compras arrastrado. Todo el día había sido aburrido excepto eso último, en ese maldito atardecer donde un rostro lleno de lágrimas me juraba encontrar a su "amada" costase lo que le costase.

—¡MALDICIÓN! —grité al solitario camino.

Su rostro, su gentil toque, esa amabilidad… su inocencia… ¿por qué?

¿Por qué tuve que haberle hecho eso a Tadase? ¿Por qué lo había tratado mal cada intento suyo de acercarse de la manera más tierna y sin malas intenciones cuando aún era Amu y la boda seguía en pie? ¿Cómo podía amarme?

¿Acaso yo había cometido un error?

¡Claro que no! —intenté pensar de la manera mas fría y realista— si hubiese estado con él, hubiese tenido de todas formas que ser una estatua en público, ¡como una tonta! ¡Yo no quería que la gente me viera como una tonta que podían manipular! ¡Como la idiota que cumplía todas las órdenes ahora que estaba casada! ¡Yo nunca sería la víctima del degradamiento de la mujer! ¡NUNCA!

—¡Que nunca! —grité cerrando la puerta de mi casa con fuerza/

—¿Nunca qué?

Me sobresalté y volteé a ver a Ikuto, que había bajado el libro que leía para verme por sobre él. Se encontraba en el sillón, la obscura sala iluminada con velas que no le brindaban suficiente luz para leer.

—Nunca volveré a comprar bananas en ese puesto, estaban aplastadas las que me compré para comer camino acá. Ya las tiré —me acerqué a él, marqué la página del libro y lo cerré, lanzándolo al otro sillón— no leas con esa luz, _querido_, es malo para tus ojos, ¿cómo podrías ver de noche mientras robas con esa vista dañada entonces? —intenté evitar todo el tema de Tadase molestando a Ikuto fingiendo ser su "_esposa suya_". Aunque pensar esa idiotez me hacía estremecer.

Sus ojos desconcertados, esa expresión inocente… me sonrojé al ver a Ikuto con aquella apariencia tan tierna y soplé la vela junto a él para que no pudiese ver mi rostro encendido.

En cuanto vi a Ikuto, encontré otra razón por la cual no volvería con Tadase.

—Mira la hora —interrumpí el silencio incómodo en el que no se veía nada— voy a dormir.

Subí las escaleras tan rápido como pude y me encerré, suspirando con fuerza mientras miraba fijamente el suelo con el rostro aún teñido de rojo.

Pasaron un par de horas y la noche cubrió el cielo ¿Cómo mi día tranquilo logró revolverse tanto? ¡Tan solo había salido de compras por la tarde y puf! Todo cambió.

Me bañé y me coloqué mi gran bata manga larga hasta la rodilla, caminé con una vela por el pasillo, descalza, para dirigirme a dormir en mi habitación. Mi mirada automáticamente se dirigió al final del pasillo, había una tenue luz visible por debajo de la puerta de su habitación. Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí con duda, encontrándome al _Pervertidus Maximus_ durmiendo como un pequeño gato indefenso.

—Dejó la vela encendida —murmuré casi inaudiblemente con preocupación y apagué aquella vela en su mesa de noche.

Observé fijamente a Ikuto, estaba boca arriba, con un pié y una mano colgando de la cama y los otros dos extendidos, lo que me indicaba que seguramente se había lanzado a ella para quedarse dormido de inmediato, ¿por qué tan temprano?, pensé.

Me senté en el borde de su cama, en el lado opuesto al suyo.

—Tan solo un niño perdido… —volví a murmurar, avergonzada. Apagué mi vela y la dejé echando humo en la otra mesa de noche. Me introduje bajo sus sábanas y coloqué una almohada cerca de él, para acurrucarme allí, con su agradable calor de acompañante.

Extrañaba sentir a alguien junto a mí por las noches. Como aquellas en las que Ami dormía conmigo después de peinarme, o en las que mi madre se quedaba allí leyéndome un cuento. Extrañaba todo eso…

Pero esta vez era diferente, estar allí acurrucada y enrrolladita como un gusanito junto a una persona que hacía latir mi corazón de una manera distinta. Tan cerca de él, y a la vez tan lejos de su mente desconocida para mí.

—Un niño perdido… —repetí en otro murmullo inaudible para él— como yo —dije antes de cerrar mis ojos— pero tú ya no estarás solo.

* * *

por qué me tardé? ehm... pues la historia no está así totalmente completa e.e la tenía escrita desde que la subí hasta la mitad de este capi y hoy lo terminé.

En realidad son como 12 o 13 capitulos ^^ ven que lo divido con estos - **\**, así no se hacen tantos como en el violinista.

de todos modos ya toda la trama esta escrita en mi cuaderno, solo le echo un ojito a que debe ir en ese capi y puf, lo escribo rápido xD no había terminado este por vaga.

espero que no me maten por poner a tadase a interferir en la privacidad de nuestros protagonsitas e.e pero que es una historia sin dificultades?

**PD: LES GUSTA LA PORTADA DEL FIC? O:**


	8. Chapter 8

**No le voy a cambiar el color de pelo a Amuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ROOAR XD**

**Por cierto muchísimas gracias a todas, de verdad, aunque crean que no leo los revs, los leo CADA UNO, respondo todos los PM por fanfiction y agradezco infinitamente a TODAS las que me ayudan con felicitaciones, apoyo, y sobre todo críticas constructivas que me ayudan a mejorar (porque no soy perfecta xD, solo una vaga morsa que ama el helado :3) **

**Por cierto, si se extrañan por como se comporta Amu, pues vuelvan a la época cuando se enamoraron por primera vez (habrán tenido 11 o 12 años, no se, y no tenían que lidiar con estas cosas que vive Amu, pero igual no me nieguen que no hicieron idioteces o no sabían a qué reaccionar o qué hacer xD) y lo entenderán ^w^**

* * *

Utau… Utau, era ella la causa de todo aquello. Ikuto vivía con el remordimiento de que ella murió por su culpa, quizás por eso se veía tan lamentable en ese momento…

Había dormido a ratos, pero en la mayor parte de la noche no pegué el ojo. Hacía demasiado calor, pero quitarme las sábanas de encima me hacían sentir demasiado expuesta como para querer hacerlo.

Mi mirada viajaba por cada centímetro de su rostro. A ratos me alejaba cuando se movía, luego me volvía acercar, aunque él ahora estuviese de espaldas. Me sentía como una cucarachita, de aquí para allá y de allá para acá. Esa cama era endemoniadamente espaciosa.

Sentía algo de miedo por cómo reaccionaría cuando despertase y me encontrase trasnochada junto a él, ¿qué clase de explicación le daría del por qué mi presencia allí? Ni siquiera yo misma lo sabía muy bien.

_Te vi muy solito y me dormí aquí por eso._

No.

_Me sentía solita._

Tampoco.

_Es que tu cama huele rico, a esa colonia de hombre…_

¿QUÉ? ¿De dónde salió eso?

_Solo quería acompañarte._

Ahm…

Ikuto se revolvió y entré en pánico, mis brazos se tensaron y temiendo que fuese a acabar encima de mí, rodé lentamente hasta la esquina libre y me baje de la cama en silencio. Pisando con un golpe sordo aquel suelo de madera.

Me sentí triste y entrecerré los ojos lacrimosos observando fijamente a Ikuto, antes de salir corriendo de la habitación y encerrarme en la mía de un portazo para respirar nerviosamente apoyada en la puerta.

¿Por qué me sentía triste? ¿Por qué sentía tantas ganas de llorar? ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿No estaba con la persona que me gustaba a diario? Podía verlo, olerlo —_ahm…_— fastidiarlo. Entonces, ¿por qué me sentía así?

¿Quizás porque sabía que no podríamos llegar a ser más que capitán y tripulante? ¿O porque… tenía miedo? ¿Pero de qué?

**/**

No dije nada, solo me vestí con lo más sencillo que tenía y salí esa madrugada con un gran abrigo encima. Caminando con fuerza a través de la neblina que cubría el camino, para luego golpear la puerta de aquella casa y gritarle a Mac en cuanto la abrió:

—¡Enséñame a pelear! —debió sorprenderse al verme allí. En la puerta, jadeando por la prisa que llevaba y con los ojos rojos, ¿notaría que había estado llorando?

Sin negarse, me llevó al frío sótano y me desahogué con mis torpes golpes contra él. Me sentía furiosa, ¡por todo! Por Tadase, por Ikuto ¡incluso de la maldita piedra que había entrado por mi zapato!

Jadeé en cuanto lastimé mi mano golpeando el saco que Mac sostenía mientras me indicaba cómo debía hacerlo, si lo hacía bien o mal, o pésimo…

Sorbí por la nariz y limpié otra vez las lágrimas con la manga de mi abrigo, mientras fruncía los labios y miraba a Mac con una expresión llorosa infantil.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó extrañado.

—No se pelear, nunca aprenderé bien —chillé.

—Pero no lo haces tan mal…

—¡No quiero hacerlo regular, quiero ser perfecta! ¡Cómo tú y todos los demás peleando!

—¿Por qué rayos te interesa pelear ahora?

Bajé la mirada, desconcertada.

—Porque quiero ganar.

Él levantó una ceja y no me comentó nada. Dejé la práctica y volví a casa antes de que los demás se despertaran. De camino, admirando el techo de mi casa con una mirada vacía, no hacía sino pensar estupideces. El sol ya estaba saliendo y eso significaba luz a través de la ventana de cierta persona, lo que lo haría despertar…

—_Aah…_ —me quedé mirando la puerta de la casa después de haber entrado. Aunque pareciera raro haber intentado pelear me había servido para liberar un poco de lo que sentía. Yo no era muy acomplejada, ¿por qué debía serlo ahora? ¿Qué rayos me pasaba?

Dirigí mi mirada a la mesa, donde un pequeño papel blanco reposaba. Ikuto lo había mencionado el otro día y yo no le había prestado atención. Lo tomé y lo leí cuidadosamente, levantando la ceja al ver de lo que se trataba.

Subí las escaleras como molesta y abrí la puerta de Ikuto de golpe, haciéndolo despertar de un sobresalto por el golpe de la puerta contra la pared.

—¡A levantarse, vagabundo!

—¿Pero qué…? —me miró con algo de molestia— ¿por qué me levantas tan temprano?

—La vida es corta y la juventud efímera, así que arriba y prepárame algo de comer.

—¿Aah? —me dirigió una mirada sorprendida.

—Hoy tenemos un baile, ¿no es cierto? Así que mejor prepararse desde temprano.

Se levantó a regañadientes, me sentí aliviada de que no se enterara que yo había dormido allí, y que Mac me prometiera no decir nada de lo que pasó.

Mientras arrastraba los pies, le di un empujoncito y le dije:

—¡De prisa!

Un baile, ¡un baile! No iba a uno de esos desde hacía medio año —mis padres no solían llevarme porque solía ser muy seca con la gente—, salvo el de la cena cuando conocí a Tadase y me rehusé a bailar con él.

Me encantaban los bailes —excepto la parte de bailar— vestidos hermosos, comida, algunas personas agradables, otras no —¡y más comida!—, los postres que no me dejaban comer en casa y y… ¿mencioné la comida?, ¡ah! Y la decoración, parecen palacios reales.

Aquel baile era en la casa del alcalde, ya que Ikuto parecía haber comerciado con él seguido, éste al enterarse de su llegada a esta isla con su "esposa" había decidido invitarnos al baile de otoño para abrir paso al mes navideño que se avecinaba, ¡y decía que podíamos llevar cuatro invitados!

¿Qué mejor que la casa de un alcalde? Habíamos pasado cerca de allí algunas veces y se veía preciosa. No era tan gigante como una inmensa mansión, pero sí que podía llamarla mansión, era lo suficientemente grande para una gran fiesta de al menos doscientas o trescientas personas.

_Como la mía…_

Sacudí la cabeza, no quería entristecerme nuevamente por eso. Mi humor había cambiado bastante cuando había visto aquella invitación, ¿cómo apenas hace un par de horas había estado teniendo conflictos amorosos y ahora empujaba a Ikuto como si nada? Incluso cuando el mínimo contacto con él me pone alerta…

—¿Por qué estás sudando? Si hace frío… y ese abrigo no parece ayudar —Ikuto me quitó el abrigo y me observó fijamente con una ceja levantada. Ya había salido del baño después de cepillarse, bañarse… todo eso… e.e

—Salí a caminar. Parece mentira, pero cansa.

Pareció percatarse de que el otro lado de su cama estaba desordenado, pero lo giré y lo arrastré por la puerta para que no hiciera preguntas.

—Vamos, que tengo hambre.

—¿Acaso soy tu sirviente?

—Sí.

—Aah —pareció divertido— entonces… ¿no debería bañarla yo mismo ya que está sudada, para que no se canse haciéndolo, mi señora?

—¡Eh! —sentí un calor horrible en mi rostro— ¡baka! —le grité avergonzada antes de obligarlo a bajar las escaleras mientras él reía entre dientes.

Me senté en la mesa como una niña pequeña enojada, reclamando un desayuno nutritivo para poder sobrevivir a ese día.

Empecé a recordar el encuentro con Tadase, deseando que ya se hubiese ido de la isla. Me sentía culpable por hacerlo, él no era una mala persona, pero entre más lejos, menos culpa tendría.

Jugué con mi anillo de bodas falso —en realidad era de plata y zafiro, pero era falso con respecto a la "boda"— con un pequeño zafiro en el frente y volví a pensar…

_Tsukiyomi Amu._

—¡Ah! —chillé en un susurro, avergonzada, mientras sentía mis mejillas arder.

—¿Qué? —Ikuto volteó a verme mientras amasaba algo en el mesón de la cocina.

Me encantaba nuestra cocina, era rústica y hogareña, teníamos un horno de leña muy lindo donde horneábamos de todo, y una base de hierro que se calienta por debajo para freír cosas como huevos y todas esas cosas…

—N-nada, ¿falta mucho?

Él gruño.

—Bastante.

Me levanté de golpe.

—Bien, me bañaré primero.

Subí las escaleras volando y me hundí en la tina llenada a mano —la casa tenía algunos modernismos pero no grifos en las bañeras— produciendo burbujas en la superficie.

Después de un rato, salí de la tina después de bañarme e hice el recorrido baño-habitación casi resbalada de panza como un pingüino debido a lo pulida que estaba la madera y lo húmedos que estaban mis pies. Me vestí con prisa y bajé las escaleras, sedienta.

—Comida —gemí fingiendo ser un zombie.

—Se enfrió.

Levanté una ceja, incrédula.

—¿Cómo que se…?

—Así como oyes, los bollos se enfriaron.

—¡Mis bollos! —lloriqueé junto al plato que no echaba humo, observando dolida a mi compañero.

—Yo no te mandé a tardarte tanto.

—_Bakaaa_ —lloriqueé otra vez— esos pobres bollos… tan fri-ítos… ¿cómo pudiste? ¡Seguro los soplaste para que estuviesen así cuando bajara!

—Quien sabe —cerró sus ojos mientras bebía algo de una taza con elegancia.

—¡No me importa! Me los comeré de todos modos, fríos o tibios, saben igual.

Devoré el plato hasta casi comérmelo también. No era tan agradable comerlos fríos pero al menos no eran tan horribles. Además, el estar concentrada en la comida me ayudaba a ignorar ese par de ojos que me miraban con atención.

**/**

—Muy feo.

Ésta ya era la quinta vez que…

—Quizás de otro color —Kuukai asintió a Rima.

—Un modelo más clásico, porque pareces una payasa —continuó ella.

Los miré con infinito desprecio, ¿cuántos vestidos me harían probar? D:

—¿Podría… escoger yo uno? —ofrecí con falta de aire, cada corsé era asquerosamente apretado, tarde o temprano moriría usando uno de esos.

—Está bien, ve.

Quise caminar, pero me quedé mirándolos.

—Au… Auxi…

—¿Qué? —respondió Kuukai.

—Aire… —sentía mi rostro ponerse azul— ai…

Una mano hábil jaló justo el cordón del corsé que lo hacía desatarse de inmediato, liberándome de mi tormento. Sostuve el corsé contra mí antes de dejarlo caer, para que los otros no vieran mis… mis… ¿pechonalidades?

—¡Waaah! —escuché a Haru muy asombrado— ¡Qué habilidad, Ikuto!

—Es porque tiene mucha práctica desamarrando corsés, ¿Verdad? —Kuukai bajó y subió las cejas en dirección a mí y a Ikuto, que se encontraba detrás de mí sosteniendo el cordón.

—¡Claro que n…!

—Por supuesto —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa— no hay noche en que no desamarre los de Amu —me atrajo a él, quise gritar y abofetearlo por sostenerme con la cintura contra él, haciéndome inclinar ligeramente para atrás, con apenas un brazo sosteniendo ese corsé que estaba a punto de caerse y hacerme mostrar hasta el alma— ¿no es cierto, esposa mía?

—¡No! —le amenacé a muerte con la mirada, entonces me soltó como si nada con una sonrisa burlona mientras yo echaba humo y reforzaba el agarre del corsé con ambos brazos.

—Simplemente no quiere admitir nuestras apasionadas noches —explicó a los demás, a los que se les podía notar un pequeño sonrojo… un momento, ¿QUÉ COÑO SE ESTABAN IMAGINANDO SOBRE IKUTO Y YO CON ESAS PALABRAS?

—¡YA DEJA DE DECIR ESO! —Entré al cambiador y tranqué la puerta— ¡tráiganme otro vestido antes de que rueden cabezas! —dije para intentar cambiar el tema mientras le ocultaba a los demás con esa puerta del probador un rostro rojo hasta superar a los tomates.

Hubieron varios candidatos para ser mis vestidos de esa noche, pero ninguno me gustaba lo suficiente, y a los demás tampoco.

—Tengan —escuché desde fuera del probador. Me encontraba sentada en un banco que éste incluía, exhausta y esperando por el siguiente vestido.

Oí murmullos inentendibles por parte de los demás, ¿qué les habría dado Ikuto?

—Ten, Amu —Rima deslizó un vestido por encima del probador, lo tomé y lo coloqué frente al espejo para poder verlo.

—¿Qué? —solté un sonido de asombro— pero este color…

El vestido era asombroso, ¡precioso! Pero… era color blanco con algunos detalles amarillo pastel en un moño bellísimo que iba por la cintura. No es que no me gustara, pero el sentimiento abrumador del recuerdo de mi vestido de novia resultaba horroroso al imaginármelo puesto.

—¿De qué hablas? Es increíble —repuso Kuukai desde el otro lado de la puerta.

No creía que ellos pudiesen entender lo que sentía con ese vestido, por lo que no tuve otra opción que aceptarlo, después de todo, era ese o los otros horrorosos.

—Odio esta tienda —me murmuré a mi misma sin que nadie más pudiese oírme, aun así, era la mas decente que encontramos en esta isla.

/

La mueca de Rima me causó gracia, no pude evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Que no muevas la cara! —Rima me gruñó con su voz aguda, tierna y graciosa mientras aplicaba una capa de maquillaje a mi rostro. Me maquillaba porque vio el desastre de cara con la que quedé después de intentarlo yo.

Relajé mi rostro con mucho esfuerzo, pero ver su concentración era tan tierno que me mataba por dentro, ¿cómo podía verse tan pequeñita y tierna? Me hacía sentir un cíclope malvado y horrendo tras toda esa ternura. Ahora la palabra ternura rodeaba mi cabeza, ternura acá, ternura allá, ¡ternuraaaaa!

—¡Que pares de reírte! —pude ver su puchero y apreté los ojos intentando resistirme a la carcajada que contenía. De no ser que ella ya se había maquillado hubiese apretado sus mejillas como un lobo a su presa hasta que me golpeara y lanzara lejos.

—Está bien.

Ella terminó de arreglarme y ajustarme el vestido —cuyo corsé milagrosamente no intentaba asesinarme como los otros—, para luego ambas compararnos frente al espejo de su habitación.

—Me siento como una princesa —dije ilusionada con un brillo en mis ojos.

—No te equivoques de papel —me miró con una sonrisa competitiva—, tu eres mi súbdita —volvió a verse en el espejo con una cara muy concentrada, con sus puños en su cintura _¡aah!_ ¡Hoy se veía demasiado linda! ¿Por qué no podía aplastar sus cachetes? ¿POR QUÉ?

—Si, mi reina —me incliné en juego, sonriendo.

Ambas bajamos y encontramos a los chicos esperando como unos vagos en los ricos sillones, menos Ikuto.

—Él ya se fue, nos esperará en la entrada de la mansión del alcalde —Kuukai pareció adivinar que lo buscaba con la vista al responder eso. Me enojé un poco, pero no le di importancia.

Todos nos metimos en la misma amplia carroza, nunca había visto una tan grande, pero era sencilla. Charlamos animadamente mientras yo movía los dedos de mis pies en esos raros zapatos de tacón a los que no estaba del todo acostumbrada.

—¿Ves, Amu? El vestido era perfecto para ti, no entiendo por qué no lo querías —Haru me vió tiernamente.

—Yo tampoco —le sonreí, mintiendo. Me sentía exactamente igual al día que escapé con aquel vestido, miserable.

El traqueteo del carruaje por el camino de piedra por el que íbamos llegaba a ser insoportable. Eso era lo malo de vivir tan lejos. El camino era largo y el traqueteo incesante por todo el camino.

Pero finalmente llegamos, Rima, Kuukai, Haru y yo nos pusimos frente a la ventana como unos chiquillos a admirar aquella mansión. Era el atardecer y las luces resplandecían de una manera que el color crema y los pilares del frente resaltaban perfectamente. Me agradó escuchar nuestros sonidos de admiración.

Todos bajaron con rapidez del carruaje, y al llegar mi turno de última, estaba mirando hacia abajo, por lo cual no vi el rostro de la persona que tomó delicadamente mi mano para ayudarme a bajar. Al subir la vista encontré el apuesto rostro de Ikuto, vestido con un traje negro y corbata de moño, increíble y asquerosamente elegante como nunca lo había visto.

—Ho-hola —le saludé sorprendida. Docenas de ojos nos observaban, los presentes parecían haber advertido la llegada de la "esposa" de Ikuto, y se empezaban a amontonar cerca de nosotros murmurando lo lindos que nos veíamos. Mientras otro grupo de hombres admiraba a la pequeña Rima y las mujeres babeaban por el fortachón, el bufón y el pequeñín.

—Es hora de entrar —me dijo Ikuto con un tono tentadoramente seductor, ¿pero por qué rayos hablaba así? ¿Acaso era porque tenía cientos de chicas babeando por cada una de sus palabras alrededor? Supuse que era así porque oí un suspiro colectivo y miles de corazones volando por ahí.

Casi olvidando mi papel, asentí nerviosamente y abracé su brazo delicadamente después de que me lo ofreció, para acercarnos a al puerta, que se abrió imponente frente a nosotros.

Mis manos, ahora sudadas, se aferraban a la agradable tela del brazo de Ikuto, mientras casi podía sentir el calor de su piel a través de ésta, y esa colonia… esa colonia… ¿por qué hoy olía mejor que nunca?

Nuestros amigos iban cerca nuestro, mezclándose entre la gente para no parecer sospechosos y luego encontrarse con nosotros dentro de un rato, después de saludar. Pude ver directamente a Kuukai y Rima dirigirse a la mesa de comida más cercana, ¡cómo quería ir con ellos también!

Volví a dirigir mi mirada al frente, quería mantenerme callada, pero cada vez que saludábamos a alguien que Ikuto conocía —ni idea de donde—, me veía obligada a hacerlo también, parecer amorosa, no soltar el brazo de Ikuto y aceptar las felicitaciones por nuestro casamiento. Ya lo había hecho antes en algunos lugares a los que habíamos ido, pero nunca tan… tan… bueno, nunca nos quedábamos mas de cinco minutos.

—Ikuto —le murmuré antes de que fuera a saludar a alguien más— ¿Quién es toda esa gente?

—La mayoría de los comerciantes famosos fueron invitados, además de otras celebridades, y yo los conozco a todos.

—¿Qué clase de pirata eres, para conocer tanta gente así?

—Uno que tiene doble vida.

Fruncí los labios y seguí acompañándolo algo aburrida de estar tan rodeada de gente que casi se abalanzaba sobre nosotros para saludar. Las luces disminuyeron y toda la atención se centró en el escenario iluminado donde el alcalde apareció muy elegante.

—Bienvenidos a mi humilde velada… —empezó a hablar.

_Humilde_, recalqué en mi mente.

Su palabrería comenzaba a aburrirme, pero su entusiasmo nos mantenía a todos con la vista hacia él. Nos comentó los servicios que dispondríamos en la fiesta, las actividades y espectáculos y mencionó que habrían algunas sorpresas.

—Ahora, ¡disfruten el baile! —terminó de decir, a lo que todos empezaron a aplaudir, menos Ikuto y yo, que no nos soltábamos. Deslicé mi brazo lejos del de él, ya estaba acalorado y sudado de apretarlo tanto, me pregunté por qué no se había quejado de eso aún. Me dirigió una mirada ante el rompimiento de nuestra posición y encontró mis ojos.

—Ah… supongo que ya terminamos de saludar —dije algo temblorosa— iré por algo de comer.

—Bien, te esperaré.

¿Esperarme?

—No, no hay problema. Ve y saluda a todos, iré con los demás…

Desde atrás, pasó sus brazos por encima de mis hombros hasta sostener su muñeca, susurrando en mi oído:

—¿Por qué iría por allí sin mi esposa? Después de todo, vinimos juntos.

Me tensé a la vez que apartaba los brazos de Ikuto al percatarme de varios ojos curiosos que volteaban a vernos.

—Sí, sí —intenté sonar inexpresiva.

Primero caminamos por el gran salón, intentando encontrar a los demás, pero parecían haber encontrado alguna mesa de comida secreta, porque no los veíamos. Nos apoyamos en la pared sin nadie más a quien saludar, yo jugaba nerviosamente con las manos e Ikuto estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando inexpresivamente al frente.

¡Bien! Una espectacularmente incómoda situación. Ni siquiera había gente bailando, por lo menos solía distraerme viéndolas, pero nada.

—Ya que tú frecuentas mas estas cosas que yo… —empecé a decir nerviosamente— ¿qué sueles hacer para no aburrirte?

—Generalmente no hago nada, todas las mujeres vienen a mí. Debiste haber visto las caras de las chicas de siempre al enterarse de que estoy "casado" —señaló las comillas con sus dedos.

_Aaaah que gracioso, las "chicas de siempre" si, si, la de siempre. Maldito._

—¿Alguna otra cosa? —volví a preguntar intentando no sonar molesta.

Extendió su mano, ofreciéndola.

—Bailar.

Sentí el rubor en mis mejillas de inmediato, aun así intenté mostrarme fuerte.

—Pero no hay música —repuse. De repente, para mi colmo, la música comenzó suavemente, haciendo que Ikuto soltase una sonrisa maliciosa sin apartar su mano.

_¿ahora cómo le digo que no se bailar?_

—¿Decías? —levantó ambas cejas.

_¡Aaaaah! D:_

—No me gusta bailar —aparté su mano con frialdad— ¿habrá algo más?

Me tomó rápidamente de la mano tras parecer ver algo de reojo, llevándome a la vacía pista de baile, maldije por dentro al ver que éramos los únicos que haríamos eso.

—Tendrá que empezar a gustarte bailar —dijo colocando una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra entrelazando la mía, para empezar a moverse. Lo detuve con los cientos de ojos siguiendo nuestros pasos y me puse de puntillas para susurrarle molesta al oído.

—¡Está bien, lo admito, no se bailar! Ahora vámonos, ¡por favor! —dije de modo que nadie más pudiese oírme. Al separarme de él, su sonrisa era aún más placentera.

—Mejor aún.

Sin romper la posición, empezó a moverse lentamente, realizando pasos que yo intentaba seguir mientras le dirigía miradas asesinas.

—Voy a matarte por esto.

—Aah —suspiró, pero su sonrisa era burlona— que esposa tan amorosa tengo —ambos hablábamos en tonos privados para que nadie nos oyese— ¿acaso no ves que se podrán dar cuenta de nuestra farsa si eres así? Podrías ponerle algo de empeño, no sé…

—P-e… ¡pero no así! Odio bailar, es tan… —bajé la mirada, sonrojada por aquellos suaves y agradables movimientos de vals— vergonzoso.

Su mano en mi cintura, su aliento cercano, su mano sosteniendo la mía. Todo era increíble, pero terriblemente vergonzoso e incómodo.

Y lo peor de todo es que todo mundo nos miraba dar vueltas por esa condenadamente grande pista, donde cualquiera podía vernos. Me sentí aliviada cuando vi a Kuukai salir a bailar también con Rima, ambos nos dirigieron una mirada de apoyo. Supuse que sabían que no era muy bueno exponernos así.

Ikuto me atrajo a él, haciéndome solar un chillido. Colocó su mano en mi espalda y la falta de distancia me estaba empezando a sentir mareada y con un tornado muy arremolinado en el estómago.

_Voy a vomitar arcoíris_, pensé, pero no le vi mucho sentido a eso.

Intentaba parecer lo más complacida posible, varias parejas ya habían salido a bailar, así que ya no estaba tan asustada. No quería perderme por completo en ese baile que casi me hacía tropezar, debía concentrarme y tratar de ignorar la presencia de Ikuto, tan cercano… tan… aah…

—Amu… —susurró en mi oído, mi piel se puso de gallina y rogué para que no lo notara, ¿qué me iba a decir con esa voz tan sensu…— mira a la derecha —_ah ¬¬_

Desvié la mirada intentando ver lo que decía, y por poco termino tropezando al ver a Tadase entre la multitud.

—¡Mierda! —murmuré.

—Si —pareció algo enojado— lleva todo el rato mirándote, ¿Qué querrá?

Así que no lo reconocía. Ikuto no sabía como era Hotori Tadase, y yo no le había dicho nada de lo del día anterior. Si él llegaba a alcanzarnos, mis nervios me traicionarían y yo explotaría y mataría a todos y luego moriría yo.

—Él… —el miedo invadió mi voz— él es…

—¿Lo conoces? —levantó ambas cejas. Hizo un movimiento de baile donde me apartó de él suavemente para luego volverme a atraer dando vueltas hasta atraparme en sus brazos. Yo sabía que fingía toda eso para mantener apariencias, pero a mí me hubiese gustado que fuera real.

—Está aquí —fue todo lo que pude decir.

—¿Qué?

—Mi… prometido —fue difícil decir esa palabra— Tadase esta aquí, es él.

El agarre de Ikuto fue tan fuerte que solté un quejido cuando empezó a lastimarme. Llevándome casi a rastras, bailó hasta el otro lado del salón conmigo con los pies enredados, hasta que nos despegamos y me llevó a través de la multitud hasta un balcón.

—¡Qué rayos hace Tadase acá! —parecía furioso.

—¡No lo sé, te dije que me habían reconocido! —le dije adolorida— ¡no sabía siquiera que vendría a algo así!

—Estamos en problemas.

—Seguro no me reconoce.

—No lo hará —dijo tomándome de la mano antes de caminar rápidamente hasta la parte donde estaba Tadase— aclararemos esto.

—¿Qué haces?

—Si ocultáramos algo, no huiríamos, ¿verdad?

¡Oh no! Iba a ir a presentarse a Tadase ¿cómo le explicaría que ya me había encontrado con él? Me odiaría por eso.

—¡E-Espera! —intenté detenerle— tengo que decirte algo.

Se detuvo en seco y volteó a verme, pidiendo una respuesta rápido.

—Pues verás… yo… ya me encargué de eso.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo encontré ayer, lo convencí de que no era yo ¡te lo juro!

Él me dirigió una mirada profunda y sorprendida.

—¿Y no me lo dijiste?

—Pensé que me había librado de él, y te lo iba a decir… pero surgió lo del baile y decidí esperar a que estuvieras más calmad-

—Tsukiyomi-san —Tadase apareció cerca de nosotros con rostro amable. Lo había cambiado muy rápido, pues parecía algo preocupado al vernos a ambos como discutiendo, pues seguro que eso parecíamos.

—Hotori-san —le sonreí— qué agradable verte aquí —las manos de Ikuto y yo se encontraban escondidas detrás de mí, pues aún no me había soltado, le apreté con fuerza para que no fuera a decir nada.

—Lo mismo digo, así que, ¿él es tu esposo? Un placer, Tsukiyomi… —le miró fijamente.

—Ikuto.

—Ikuto —repitió el— un placer.

Verlos a ambos simbolizaba una guerra nuclear dentro de mí. Ikuto había cambiado su rostro a uno tranquilo, sereno y condenadamente apuesto. Mientras Tadase lo veía con su cara amable y cariñosa. Parecían dioses del olimpo, solo necesitaban la luz por detrás y que les hicieran un cuadro con túnicas. Aun así, la tensión de Ikuto iba reflejada a mi pobre mano que estaba siendo triturada por sus dedos.

—Supongo que ustedes ya se conocen —Ikuto sonrió burlonamente— ¿podría saber la razón? Si no es molestia.

Yo iba a decir algo, pero Tadase habló primero.

—Nos conocimos ayer. Su esposa se parece increíblemente a mi prometida, que fue secuestrada. En realidad no soy de esta isla, he venido en búsqueda de mi prometida, pero aún no la he encontrado.

—Lamento oír eso —Pervertidus Maximus pasó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me atrajo a él. Aproveché para comprobar si mi mano seguía viva o habría que amputarla— Haruhie y yo somos de acá. La conocí hace un par de años en la playa de aquí.

Nunca se me habría ocurrido decir eso.

—Qué bueno —Tadase parecía herido, pero yo imaginaba que intentaba no dañarnos la noche con su tristeza al no tener a alguien a su lado.

—¿Cómo va la búsqueda? —se me ocurrió preguntar.

—Aún nada, pero tengo esperanza. Dentro de unos días visitaré la costa otra vez para empezar una búsqueda por el oeste.

—Suerte —me sentía terriblemente culpable. Una maldita desalmada. Realmente no sabía si mi rostro reflejaba ese dolor. Porque dolía mucho saber lo que le estaba haciendo.

—Saben —empezó a decir— mi prometida se llama Amu —miró melancólicamente un punto a lo lejos— me ha gustado desde muchos años, pero no la conocía, hasta la academia de aprendizaje. Ella parecía no saber que yo existía, pero yo la veía a diario, su sonrisa era dulce y amable, era así con todos… entonces le dije a mis padres que quería casarme con ella algún día. Pero no sabía que realmente nos comprometerían. Fue una gran sorpresa y felicidad para mí, porque pensé que al conocernos podríamos vivir felices finalmente. Ella parecía algo asustada… pero el día de la boda —miró sombrío al suelo— ese Ladrón Zafiro me la arrebató…

_¿QUÉ QUÉ…?_

_¡Soy un asco de persona! ¡Me aborrezco!,_ grité por dentro casi a punto de explotar. Pero no se cómo me las arregle para parecer solo dolida por su historia.

—Eso es horrible —respondió Ikuto.

—Sí —Tadase parecía haberse desahogado— su esposa me recuerda mucho a ella. Me disculpo si lo he incomodado por verla tanto, pero no lo pude evitar. No tiene de qué preocup…

—Eso lo sé —le interrumpió Ikuto, a la vez que se inclinaba hacia mí y me daba un rápido beso en los labios.

Me sentí volver piedra, todo el rojo del planeta subió a mis mejillas y me sentí gritar por dentro. El mundo me empezó a dar vueltas, apreté mi puño en la tela de la chaqueta de Ikuto por su espalda, intentando fingir todo lo que podía.

_Jamás pensé que me besaría por actuar como esposos. Yo nunca… nunca…_

_Tampoco había besado a nadie jamás._

_Un momento, ¿eso acababa de ser mi primer beso?_

_Y fue tan solo… un beso falso…_

Detuve mi debate interno e intenté calmar el ardor de mis mejillas. Miré a Tadase, que me observaba algo curioso por verme tan roja.

—Je… —le sonreí con timidez, aun atontada— no pasa nada —aparté el par de dedos que me había llevado sin querer a los labios.

_¿POR QUÉ SONRÍOOOOO?_

—Tenemos que irnos —la sonrisa burlona de Ikuto me estremeció. Tadase pareció triste, pero también se despidió. Alcancé a ver un pequeñísimo y leve tono carmín en las mejillas de Ikuto en aquel momento. Pero eso era imposible. Quizás solo se sonrojó por besar a alguien que no quería, ¿verdad? Debía ser eso…

Nos alejamos lo suficiente, a una esquina sin gente. Sin vergüenza, me dejé caer de rodillas al suelo, ya que éstas me temblaban.

—¿Qué fue…? —respiré agitadamente, sin poder contenerme o mirar a Ikuto a los ojos— ¿eso…?

—Nada —Ikuto desvió la mirada de repente cuando subí la mía— no pasó… —dejó caer los párpados y sus mejillas se encendieron— nada…

Nada, ¿verdad? Porque para él yo no significaba nada...

Sentí una presión en el corazón, luego mordí mi labio inferior, agachando la cabeza.

—Creo que mejor nos vamos —ofreció Ikuto.

—Si —dije secamente— mejor.

* * *

**uhmm no se, este capi me salió algo cortito, pero algo es algo.**


	9. Chapter 9 PD: Amo a Ikuto ewe

**Bueeno, primero que nada, de verdad les pido que no me apresuren mucho, porfa. He subido toda la historia muchísimo mas rápido que el violinista (que tardé un año) así que al menos ténganme algo de paciencia, escribir un capi es difícil. Todos estaban listos hasta el 7 y la mitad del 8, ahora debo esforzarme en hacer el resto desde 0.**

**Pero tranquilas que esta cosa estará lista antes de agosto de seguritooo! Son 12 o 13 capítulos en total. Por cierto, para decepcionarlas: Nada de lemmon :3 (mi nivel de perversión no llega a eso, me estoy matando aún con el del violinista T.T porque no tengo idea de cómo poner los hechos .-.)**

**Gracias a todas por leer TwT y comentar, o en su otro caso, dejarme PM's :3 las quiero mucho por su apoyo.**

**Y lo que yo pienso es que en el mundo Anime hay muchas chicas con pelo rosado, como Yuno, o Lucy de Elfen Lied. Además, tomé el hecho de que "siempre hay alguien igual a ti en otra parte del mundo" y en el fic, eso es lo que piensa Tadase ^^, porque aunque no se den cuenta, Amu cambió bastante con el simple hecho de usar lentes y llevar otro corte. Y bueno, es un fic y nadie es un genio y si YO no quiero que Tadase se entere, entonces NO PASARÁ HASTA QUE YO DIGA MUAJAJAJAJAJA**

**PD: soy una meme adicta Y NO ME AVERGUENZO DE ELLO BUAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA *levanta las manos como una bruja mientras mira hacia arriba***

* * *

Claro que no nos fuimos de una vez, ¿por qué? Porque no había probado ni un condenado postre, NI UNO. Además, los otros aún querían ver los espectáculos, así que no tuve de otra que esperar sentada y confundida en una mesa donde cuidaba de sus cosas mientras se divertían.

Entrecerré los ojos, sintiendo un hormigueo que ardía en las mejillas. No podía olvidar aquel momento. Tan falso, tan real ¡tan incómodo!

Aunque solo fue por dos segundos, pude estar a punto de gritar. De no conocer bien a Ikuto, hubiera pensado que lo había hecho por… ahm… celos, ¿verdad? Yo lo hubiera hecho por eso. Aunque no era tan valiente para hacerlo de verdad.

A lo lejos, encontré a Ikuto observando con ojos deseosos algunas esculturas de oro. Las acarició con sus manos cubiertas de unos guantes blancos, delicados y suaves y sonrió con satisfacción.

—No me digas que… —me dije a mi mista entrecerrando los ojos para enfocarlo mejor— ¡quiere robarlos! —grité en mi tono privado con aire indignado.

Una pequeña idea pasó por mi cabeza, ¡claro que quería robarlos! Y no cabía duda de que lo haría hoy mismo o mañana. Era el plan perfecto ¡y yo iba a ir esta vez! ¿Qué cómo lo se? No le pediría permiso, lo seguiría, esta vez quería ver cual era la "magia" del ladrón zafiro. Cada paso, cada respiro, cada mirada hacia atrás la vería yo y luego le obligaría a enseñarme a vivir esas aventuras que tanto me moría por experimentar.

Todos voltearon a verme en cuanto me escucharon reír como una bruja malvada tramando algo. Sin darme cuenta, me había levantado de la silla y había abierto las manos hacia arriba, como si estuviera demente.

—¡Lo-lo siento! —grité a los demás antes de sentarme de golpe, cabizbaja, queriendo que la tierra se abriera y me tragara, porque Ikuto también me había visto y me miraba con una ceja levantada.

**/**

El carruaje que me había parecido grande la primera vez, ahora resultaba un poco más apretado. Ahora Ikuto nos acompañaba, al igual que una bolsa gigante llena de postres que yo misma había agarrado con discreción, para luego perder todo el esfuerzo abandonando el baile con una gran bolsa que parecía de navidad, atrayendo muchas miradas curiosas y en shock.

—Nunca había bailado tanto —Rima se estiró, bostezando— Amu, ¿por qué no bailaste más?

Reí amargamente. Desviando la mirada. No le iba a decir "bueno, como no pude ver más a los ojos a mi "esposo" después de ese beso, con menos razón aceptaría bailar otra vez mientras me vería seguramente con una sonrisa burlona"

—Es que no me dieron ganas.

—La música era maravillosa —Haru pareció satisfecho, entrecerró sus ojos de manera placentera— además, conocí muchos amigos —sonrió— ¿los podré visitar cuando volvamos a la isla, Ikuto?

—Aah —contestó él con voz cansada en modo de afirmación, mientras miraba inexpresivo hacia la ventana.

—¡Bien! —contestó Haru más alegre— saben, los chicos que conocí pensaron que yo era su hijo —dijo refiriéndose a nosotros, con inocencia— ¿no es genial? —tosí sin querer, para luego encontrar los ojos sorprendidos de Ikuto y luego ambos apartamos la vista de golpe— pero les dije que era hijo de Kuukai y Rima —sonrió con inocencia otra vez.

Ahora ellos dos se atragantaron.

—¿Qué? —Rima le miró totalmente sonrojada, yo levanté una ceja, ¿no me digan que…?

—¡Niños, niños! —se quejó Kuukai con una risa nerviosa para nada bien oculta— que cosas las suyas, ¿no? —le dijo a Rima.

—¿De qué hablas? ¬¬ tu eres más infantil que un chiquillo.

—¡Oye! —Kuukai pareció más sonrojado— ¿y quién parece de cinco años con esa estatura? ¿tú o yo?

—¡Cállate!

—¡Pulga de agua!

—¡Chiquillo! —gruñó ella, ambos se manoteaban infantilmente mientras seguían gritándose e intentando hacer quedar más chiquillo al otro.

—¡Cállense! —la voz de Ikuto nos paralizó a todos, creando un ambiente tenso.

—Pero Ikuto… —Kuukai señaló a Rima, como culpándola.

—Ha dicho silencio —Mac, que no se había hecho notar en toda la noche, nos hizo temblar con su voz hostil.

—Está bien… —Rima bajó la mirada, culpable.

En un terrible silencio. Todos llegamos a nuestra desolada calle de arena. Nos bajamos del carruaje cerca de mi casa y cada uno se fue a la suya. O bueno, todos se fueron a la suya menos Ikuto y yo, que nos quedamos en silencio.

—Qué fiesta mas rara —dije con nerviosismo, para romper el incómodo silencio— pero los malabaristas chinos estuvieron sensacionales… y ¿viste a las bailarinas con sus grandes y exóticas máscaras…?

Dejé las palabras en el aire, la mirada de Ikuto era hostil. Me sentí terrible.

—Ya veo… —aparté la mirada lentamente hasta quedarme mirando el suelo— supongo que no quieres hablar.

Comencé a caminar a la puerta de la casa, pero su mano tomó mi muñeca con fuerza y me hizo voltear.

—Así que él…

—¿Qué?

—Tadase. Tú estás perdida por él… Pude ver tu desconcierto cuando confesó que había estado enamorado de ti desde siempre —me soltó con brusquedad— ¡tu decisión fue quedarte con nosotros! Si planeas escapar con él, tendremos que matarte, o nuestro secreto estará en peligro.

Apreté mi puño, ¿cuántas veces tendría que pasar por este estúpido interrogatorio? Le devolví la misma mirada hostil y enojada, y le contesté.

—¡Idiota! —bajé la cabeza, dejando que mi flequillo tapara mi rostro. Como si eso fuera a protegerme— ¿y qué si huyera con él? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo los lastimaría a ustedes, si los quiero tanto? —ahora gritaba— ¡Ni porque me torturaran, les confesaría quien eres realmente! ¡Ni que los demás te ayudan!

El eco de mis palabras llenó la noche. Me harté de ver su mirada desconcertada, sin decir ni una maldita palabra. Me di vuelta y entré a la casa cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

Esperé en mi habitación hasta que escuché que Ikuto entró un rato después, ¿Qué tanto estaría haciendo afuera? Pensé en mi plan. Obviamente no robaría esta noche, aunque era la madrugada, la gente no se terminaría de ir pronto de aquella mansión. Hoy dormiría todo el día para tener fuerzas de seguirlo en la noche.

Sus pasos por el pasillo terminaron en su habitación donde azotó la puerta. Suspiré antes de levantarme de mi cama y salir de mi habitación para luego tocar la suya.

—Tenemos que hablar —no pude evitar que mi voz sonara molesta— ¿podemos, _capitán_? —resalté esa palabra como en un refunfuño.

Esperé, dos, tres, cinco minutos. Silencio total.

—¿Ikuto? —volví a llamarlo, colocando la mano en el pomo de la puerta— responde ya.

Nada.

Con algo de desesperación, abrí la puerta y me asomé, encontrándome otra vez con su mirada hostil, sentado como indio en su cama sin siquiera haberse quitado el traje. No como yo, que ya llevaba mi camisón.

—Deja de ignorarme —caminé hacia él, hasta detenerme en el borde de la cama.

—¿Qué quieres? —odié su voz por un momento.

—¿Qué quiero? —le dejé en duda por un momento— ¡quiero que confíes en mí! No quiero ser parte de esto si siempre piensas que terminaré huyendo con Tadase. Aunque quiera rescatarme, nunca lo haré ¡nunca!, me prometí a mi misma no ser parte del degradamiento de la mujer en esa estúpida sociedad, ¿me crees tan tonta como para renunciar a la libertad que tengo ahora?

—¿Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta cómo lo ves? —me respondió con un tono enojado— adolorida, llena de compasión. Como si fueras la Amu amable y tierna que él cree que eres cuando en realidad eres una ogra odiosa y orgullosa —se levantó de la cama y se acercó a mí con pasos ruidosos—. Como si de verdad quisieras irte con él y salvarlo de su soledad, ¡es tan estúpido! ¡Por eso te besé! Para que no pudiera reconocerte, ¡para que viera que tú ya eras de alguien más, y no le dieras más pistas de quién eres en realidad!

Ira, ¿era lo que sentía ahora? Me había llamado ogra odiosa y orgullosa.

—¡No quería darle pistas! —fue todo lo que pude decir— pudo pensar que me sentía mal por su historia, es todo —gruñí.

—No me digas que… —sonrió con aire superior— ¿Te enamoraste de él por su tonto espectáculo del príncipe que rescata a su princesa?

Respiré con fuerza, antes de levantar mi mano. Pero él la detuvo sujetando mi muñeca con fuerza. Cerré los ojos con ira y grité:

—¡QUE NO! —le repuse. No quería que se burlase de Tadase tampoco, sus causas no eran malas, y él no sabía nada. Simplemente pensaba que realmente me habían secuestrado ¡estaba en su derecho de preocuparse, si lo que siente por mí es sincero (aunque no correspondido)!

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué siempre que algo trata de él tus ojos brillan? ¿por qué eres así, tan sonrojada y dulce cuando hablas con él?

Apreté mi puño, queriendo zafarme pero sin poder.

—¡Porque… —mi voz se ahogó tras empezar a gritar— me recuerda a mi hogar!

Con lágrimas en los ojos, lo vi fijamente a la cara. Pareció no creer mucho lo que le decía, pero un minuto después de verme seguir lloriqueando, ablandó la mirada y me soltó.

—Vete de aquí —me dijo secamente.

Sin poderme mover, cabizbaja y sombría, sentía mi corazón partirse en miles de pedazos cuando oí esas palabras.

Irme… él quería que me fuera, ¿verdad? Seguro odiaba verme, soportarme cada día y… y…

—Hablaremos mañana —colocó una mano sobre mi cabeza cariñosamente y alborotó mi cabello, lo cual me sobresaltó y me hizo ablandar mi mirada escondida— pero ahora… vete.

Sin siquiera decirle algo, salí de su habitación a paso lento, y una vez que cerré la puerta tras de mí, corrí hacia mi habitación, secándome la cara con la manga hasta la muñeca de mi camisón.

—Baka —murmuré con voz ahogada mientras apretaba mis ojos.

**/**

Todo bien, todo mal ¿cierto? Así era siempre. Tenía claro en la vida que mi libertad iba ante cualquier cosa. Cualquiera.

Yo no amaba a Tadase. Yo no lo quería. Sólo sentía… cariño por él, aunque nunca se lo hubiese demostrado. Él no tenía la culpa de nada, ¿cierto? Era yo la que lo complicaba todo.

_¡Mentira, Ikuto es el que complica todas las cosas!_

Jugueteé con la punta de mi cabello, que se extendía como un abanico sobre mi almohada. Aún resultaba extraño para mí verlo tan corto, era como no ser yo. Como estar en el cuerpo de alguien más. A pesar de ser tarde y seguramente más de mediodía, no me atrevía a levantarme de la cama.

Primero: Por flojera.

Segundo: Para ahorrar energías y seguir a Ikuto de noche, que seguro robaría algo de la mansión.

Tercero: ¿Mencioné la flojera?

Me estiré, soltando un chillido con la boca cerrada. Me quedé mirando al techo por un buen rato hasta que escuché mi puerta.

—Arriba —dijo una voz desde detrás de ella. Esa era la manera en que siempre nos despertaba en el barco, ya fuera él o alguien más. Entré en pánico y me acosté de lado, cubriéndome con el edredón hasta la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Oí mi puerta abrirse y a Ikuto caminar hasta mi cama. No sabía que estaría haciendo o mirando, pero chillé en cuanto gritó:

—¡Arriba! —sonó enojado— ya sé que estás despierta.

¿Por qué yo era tan tonta y chillaba? Me delataba solita como una niña pequeña.

Con el cabello sobre el rostro, despelucado y nada arreglado, observé a Ikuto con sueño para luego levantarme a regañadientes después de que él se fuera, obstinado de esperarme.

Yo había sido algo grosera últimamente, como el día anterior, que lo había levantado casi a la fuerza, ¿qué clase de ayudante era yo? ¿Cómo me atrevía a hablarle así a un capitán? Claramente había olvidado mi puesto, pero Ikuto también me malcriaba mucho. Si Kuukai o incluso Haru llegaban a hacer eso estaba seguro que los haría nadar tras el barco una vez habiendo zarpado a algún lugar lejano. Sin dejarles ni un salvavidas.

Supongo que se rindió conmigo y supo que no tenía remedio intentar arreglarme o hacerme mas disciplinada, después de todo mis padres tampoco pudieron lograrlo, ¿no?

Arrastrando los pies, bajé a la cocina y preparé algo tonto para comer. No vi rastros de Ikuto por ahí, así que me tumbé en el sofá y esperé a que apareciera hasta cansarme y subir a cambiarme el camisón por un vestido simple. Bajé en cuanto oí la puerta ser tocada y me encontré con Rima, que venía con una cesta.

—Te traje algo —me dijo pasando sin preguntar— ¿Ikuto está por acá?

Negué lentamente.

—No lo veo desde mediodía.

—¡Perfecto! —dijo pareciendo graciosa— bien, ¿algún progreso?

—¿Progreso?

Ella subió y bajó las cejas.

—Ya sabes, Ikuto, amor… —dibujó un corazón con ambos dedos— oh, el apasionado amor juvenil. Desde que los vi bailar anoche no me cupo duda de que había algo… algo como…

—Nada —miré fría al suelo—. Me odia.

—¿Nada? —sonó desesperada— ¿nada de nada?

—Nada… —¿por qué era tan malditamente incómodo hablar de eso? Rima era Rima, pero… pero…

—No puedo creerlo, ¡esa mirada en sus ojos solo la pone cuando tú estás! —lanzó la cesta sobre la mesa— ¿cómo que nada? Tiene que haber algo —pareció exigirlo mientras lo decía—. Anoche, poco después del baile, lo vi caminando nerviosamente con un sonrojo en el rostro que casi nos mata de la risa, ¿no has sido tú quien lo causó, entonces?

—¿Eh? —murmuré desconcertada— yo no… no lo vi entonces…

¿Qué le decía? ¿Qué él estaba apenado por haber besado a una chiquilla como yo? YO, que sólo "enviaba pistas" a Tadase para que me "rescatara" ¬¬

—Entonces, podría ser otra de sus amantes… —sujetó su barbilla pensativa— o la esposa de alguien más.

—¡N-no quiero esos detalles!

—¿Lo habrá dejado alguna?

—¿Qué?

—No… no puede ser… él terminó con las de aquí hace como un año, que vinimos. Entonces… ¿estaría enfermo por la comida?

—¿De quienes estás hablando?

Se sujetó la cabeza, desesperada.

—¿Cómo rayos quiere que adivine cual fue, si tenía como veinte amantes? ¡Aaah! —su voz sonó más aguda de lo normal.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Ikuto, de brazos cruzados, desde el otro lado de la sala.

—Kuukai —repuso ella rápidamente— ¿has visto cuantas se ha liado anoche? Como veinte…

Ella era tan rápida inventado como yo.

—Sí —me apresuré a agregar— ¿viste la pelirroja? Se veía muy interesado en él…

—Que irónico —caminó hacia nosotras, que nos dirigimos una mirada rápida— yo pensé que hablaban de mí.

Mi imagen mental dominó los hechos de ese momento. Rima y yo, un par de estatuas con rostro desconcertado reflejando que habíamos silo pilladas. Luego, un Ikuto con una sonrisa triunfal y burlona, con un gran, gran mazo que utiliza para luego aplastar nuestras estatuas hasta dejarlas reducidas a cenizas, al final, éstas son llevadas por el viento.

Allá va… ese polvito que ves por allá lejos, es Amu. Osea yo, ¡adiós, dignidad…!, me despedí mentalmente con el alma saliéndoseme por la boca.

—Mejor pónganse a hablar de algo más interesante —se apresuró a agregar, mirándonos con los ojos entrecerrados— como con cuantas me he acost-

—Esa es fácil, como unas quince… —empezó a decir Rima como si eso fuera tonto, pero la interrumpí.

Le tapé la boca rápidamente, ella parpadeó rápidamente sin saber qué hacer.

—Después hablaremos de eso —le dije secamente a Ikuto mientras arrastraba a Rima detrás de mí, desapareciendo ambas en un pasillo. Seguidas por la mirada inexpresiva de Ikuto, que luego salió por la puerta a quien sabe donde. Pero no pude evitar sentir como si ellos dos hubiesen intercambiado unas miradas… como de complicidad. Pero supongo que soy paranoica.

Luego de destaparle la BOCOTA a Rima, ella me dijo, como si nada:

—¿Quieres probar un jugo de naranja que hice?

**/**

_Aaah…_ —escuché mis pensamientos.

¿Qué rayos? ¿Cómo había llegado a mi cama?, me pregunté mientras me sentaba. Llevaba el mismo vestido que me había puesto al mediodía, y sentía una pesadez de cabeza que me hacía querer volver a dormir.

Lo último que recordaba era…

El maldito jugo de naranja.

¡Cómo pude ser tan estúpida! Era obvio, él robaría, y me querían fuera del campo ahora que yo estaba más presente que nunca, y no en el laberinto que era el barco, donde no podía ver lo que hacían o cuándo.

Somnífero, eso era lo que me daban para tenerme dormida mientras no me quisieran estorbando. Apreté mis puños fuertemente, ¿qué hora era? ¿Las once de la noche?

Corrí a mi armario y cogí la mochila con ropa negra y botas del mismo color, además del gorro que cubriría mi llamativo cabello. Salí corriendo de mi habitación y me detuve tras una pared al ver al Ladrón Zafiro a través de la ventana. Había viento, todo estaba obscuro. Pero iba solo.

Esperé a que se alejara, y medio somnolienta, salí de la casa y lo seguí de lejos. Si querían mantenerme dormida para no hacer esto, entonces debían aprender a medir la cantidad de somnífero la próxima vez.

_Que el cielo bendiga los malos cálculos._

Intenté no hacer ruido con las piedras el camino, el paso de Ikuto era muy rápido y silencioso, a diferencia del mío que era lento y torpe, ¿iría de verdad a la casa del alcalde a pie? Imposible, a pie eran al menos cinco horas… ¿sabría él que yo lo seguía, si yo hacía tanto ruido todo el camino?

Una vez que casi me morí de cansancio y lo perdí de vista, tomé el primer carruaje, víctima de la vagancia. Al menos llegaría antes que él. Me fijé en el camino con atención, estaba vacío. Horriblemente vacío. Ni siquiera lo había llegado a ver caminando por ahí ¿por dónde se metía entonces? ¿Por los techos?

Temblorosa, caí en cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo era algo totalmente nuevo. Nunca me había ido de esa manera. Había hecho todo por un simple impulso de participar y ser tan buena como ellos, ya que nunca servía de nada, salvo para estorbar. Entonces ¿cómo rayos iba a superar las pruebas de seguridad? ¿Pegándome a la espalda de Ikuto? De verdad que a veces me pasaba de tonta, pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

A mitad de camino, no había vuelta atrás. Saqué la ropa de la mochila y ordené al cochero:

—Ni se le ocurra voltear.

Siempre alerta, me cambié rápidamente. Nunca me había desnudado en un carruaje en movimiento, y debo confesar que era condenadamente incómodo. Un par de moretones más para mi colección y un trauma psicológico.

El cochero, nervioso, me ordenó que me bajara. Pensé en el alivio que debía sentir ya que por fin se libraba de la nudista que tenía que llevar.

El carruaje se detuvo cerca de la casa del alcalde. Obviamente no le pediría al cochero que me llevara directamente hasta allá o levantaría sospechas de la manera en que iba vestida. Caminé al lado contrario hasta que el carruaje desapareció de mi vista, y luego retome la ruta que llevaba. Tenía que estar segura de lo que hacía, ¡no podía dudar más! Mi auto entrenamiento empezaba aquí y ahora.

Me oculté en los arbustos junto al gran portón de metal que rodeaba la mansión. Increíblemente desde allí tenía una gran vista, y la ropa negra me ocultaba bastante bien. Esperé por un buen rato y empecé a dudar si Ikuto realmente vendría o se había ido a alguna otra parte. Estuve a punto de levantarme, algo nerviosa, cuando escuché un sonido extraño de plantas cerca. Levanté la vista, aún escondida y vi una sombra negra subir por la enredadera de la pared de la mansión hasta un balcón.

—¡Ikuto! —grité para mí en una voz inaudible.

¿Cómo rayos se había metido y burlado los guardias? ¿Era inmortal acaso? ¿Un ser mágico del planeta de las feromonas y la gente sexy? ¿Acaso ese tipo de personas tenían esas habilidades simplemente por ser más bonitos que uno, hasta el punto de dejarnos sin autoestima?

¡Yo le iba a enseñar que no…!

¿PERO CÓMO?

Miré desesperadamente a los lados. El ladrón zafiro NUNCA dejaba pistas de cómo hacía las cosas. Me llené de valor y escarbé el suelo junto a la reja hasta pasarle por debajo y me quedé oculta y sorprendida de lo que había hecho entre los arbustos del otro lado, que me cubrían a la perfección. Llené el agujero de tierra otra vez y lo cubrí de las flores de los arbustos disimuladamente.

Me costó bastante, pero esperé a que los guardias no vieran al mismo tiempo y salí de mi escondite como una endemoniada. Corrí hasta que mi pecho me dolió en dirección a las enredaderas y para mi sorpresa, si me colocaba de espaldas a ellos mirando hacia la pared, la obscuridad y las sombras me ayudaban a camuflarme con mi ropa negra. Jadeé intentando hacerlo lo menos ruidoso posible y miré a todos lados desesperadamente. Aquella distancia había sido muy larga y me había arriesgado demasiado corriendo por toda la mitad del jardín. Por suerte había pocos guardias de ese lado.

Me aferré a la enredadera y la intenté subir. Era muy difícil y perdí demasiado tiempo intentándolo fallidamente. Me tensé y sentí ganas de llorar hasta el punto que me dolió la garganta. Me había prometido no ser una tonta y estar a la altura de los demás si de verdad quería ser útil y no sentirme una carga.

Volví a tomar la enredadera con todas mis fuerzas y la subí poco a poco. Gimiendo en silencio por el esfuerzo y el dolor de concentrar todo mi peso en partes tan frágiles.

_No volveré a ser la tonta Amu que todos tienen que proteger_. Pensé con fuerza mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Mis manos sangraban, pues había ciertas ramas con espinas que estaban ocultas. Pero intentaba resistirlo y no gritar para que no me descubrieran.

Se me hizo eterno, pero finalmente logré llegar al balcón. Me oculté tras las barras que sostenían la baranda para recuperar el aliento y miré a través de la puerta de cristal. Era una habitación de huéspedes. Me senté en la cama por un momento, reflexionando que rayos debía hacer.

¿De verdad YO había entrado a la casa del alcalde sin ser vista? ¿Esto era un sueño o brujería?

Bien, al menos no era tan inútil.

Me levanté con más energía. La verdad estaba muerta de miedo hasta los huesos y sentía que cuando pusiera un pie fuera de esa habitación iría a prisión. Pero ya no había nada que perder. Me pillarían si volvía porque no había sido nada fácil la primera vez y seguro era pura suerte.

Salí de la habitación intentando no hacer ruido. Para estar en el segundo piso, llegué rápidamente al pasillo donde una pared era remplazada por pilares y una baranda que daba justo al salón donde había sido el baile. Me agaché para ocultarme entre los pequeños pilares que sostenían la baranda, justo al lado de uno grande que llegaba al techo para ocultarme más, y miré a todos lados evitando encontrarme con guardias.

Yo debía tener alguna especie de suerte sobrenatural, porque tenía la mejor vista hacia las esculturas de oro que Ikuto admiraba el otro día. Pero… todas estaban allí, ¿Dónde estaba él?

Agachada, caminé a través del pasillo sin hacer ruido hasta llegar a las escaleras. Volví a mirar a todas partes y no vi a ningún guardia. Bueno, mi casa en mi ciudad era mucho más grande y no tenía a los guardias por ahí siempre. Solo por fuera y en la entrada. Pues sería incómodo pasar por muchos ojos cuando quería bajar por un vaso de agua. Imaginé que acá pasaba lo mismo y bajé las escaleras muy alerta intentando ni siquiera crear sonidos sordos con mis pasos.

De repente ya estaba frente a las esculturas. La obscuridad me ayudaba muchísimo a no ser vista de todas formas. Nunca había hecho aquello.

Mis manos me sudaron por dentro de los guantes rasgados por las espinas. Mi respiración se agitó y un miedo y culpa terribles me inundaron. Bajé la mirada mordiendo mi labio ¿qué estaba haciendo? Yo no era así. ¿Desde cuando me importaba superar a Ikuto hasta el punto de querer robar algo primero que él para quitarle su gloria? Mi plan inicial era seguirlo ¡no hacer esto! yo no quería ser una ladrona ¡no tenía que ser una para…!

Una mano interrumpió mis pensamientos, por debajo de la mesa de esculturas había salido aquella. Me sobresalté evitando chillar y miré la obscura pared por detrás de aquellos objetos valiosos. La mano jaló sin dejarme ver y me hizo caer al suelo, pues había tomado mi tobillo.

—¡No! —grité sin poder evitarlo haciendo eco en todo el salón. Me jaló estando yo acostada boca arriba en el suelo, adolorida y con falta de aire por el golpe en la espalda, hasta pasarme por debajo del mantel de la mesa—. ¿qué…? —Estuve a punto de decir en voz alta otra vez, pero la mano de Ikuto con su guante de cuero taparon mi boca y me miró con enojo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me susurró conteniendo la rabia en sus palabras.

Por supuesto que no podía responderle, con su mano cubriéndome. Pronto se dio cuenta y la aflojó sin apartarla mucho. De todos modos ¡no le respondería!

En vez de eso, solo lo miré con los ojos ardiéndome y mi garganta me dolía, creándome un nudo imposible de romper para hablar. Ikuto se encontraba medio recostado de lado, sosteniéndome la parte de atrás de la cabeza con una mano y la boca con la otra. Una de sus piernas pasaba por encima de las mías para retenerme allí. El mantel de aquella mesa nos rodeaba y éramos invisibles para cualquiera que intentase ver por fuera. Pude escuchar pasos rápidos, pero no supe de dónde.

—No puedes pretender que siempre te obedezca —empecé a decir con voz quebradiza— ni que te trate como un dios, como los demás —seguí ahora con un tono enojado.

—¿A qué viene eso? ¿Tienes idea del problema en el que nos podemos meter si descubren que…? —me siguió susurrando completamente enojado. De no ser por nuestra posición, me estaría gritando y hasta hubiese golpeado alguna pared. Yo en cambio, hablaba en un tono nada discreto.

—Lamento que eso sea un inconveniente para ti.

El destapó completamente mi boca y se llevó la mano a la frente en modo de desesperación.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Los pasos se hicieron más cercanos. Incluso, podía sentirlos casi a nuestro lado. También escuché murmullos, pero no distinguí bien que decían.

—Es solo que… de verdad quería venir, no quería causarte problemas ni… —susurré para que nadie oyera— solo… —sorbí por la nariz intentando no llorar— quería verte haciendo estas cosas… ¡pero ustedes nunca me dejaron! —seguí en mi tono reducido de voz, tomando su camiseta con ambas manos y acercándolo a mí, con desesperación.

—¡Se escuchó un grito aquí! —Escuché decir a una voz desconocida cerca de la mesa— rápido, busquen ¡no dejen escapar a quien haya entrado!

—¿Ya ves por qué no te traigo a estas cosas? —su mirada pareció ablandarse mientras me susurraba eso. Sentí una horrible presión en el pecho, realmente había arruinado toda su misión gritando de esa manera. Sentí mi garganta arder otra vez y apreté los ojos con fuerza.

—Lo siento… —dije entrecortadamente— de verdad…

Rápidamente, Ikuto se apoyó en manos y rodillas alrededor de mí y levantó apenas un poco el mantel para ver lo que sucedía fuera. Se mantuvo así un rato y empecé a desesperarme.

—¿Ikuto?

—Shh… —pareció desesperado al seguir mirando. La verdad, me perdí observándolo y llegué a ignorar todo lo que sucedía fuera.

Volví a jalar su camisa.

—¡Ikuto!

—Silencio —me ordenó más irritado.

—Por favor, dime qué sucede —soné más desesperada— ¿viene algu-

—¡Escuché algo por allá! —escuché un grito cerca otra vez de alguien diferente. Ikuto soltó la tela y volvió a dejarnos totalmente ocultos. Rápidamente tomó mis dos manos colocadas a ambos manos de mi rostro en el suelo, cerca de mi pelo también extendido por éste como un abanico, y me besó en los labios.

Solté un chillido por la brusca acción y la sorpresa. Sentí un hormigueo ardiente en mis mejillas indicando que me había sonrojado bestialmente como nunca antes. Sin poder evitarlo, cerré mis ojos y también lo besé. Mis manos apretaron las suyas cálidamente.

Había soñado desesperadamente volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Y ahora era como estar en un sueño donde por fin lo tenía conmigo tal y como quería. Pronto él rompió el beso rápidamente. Aunque no hubiese durado más que unos diez segundos —aunque fueron eternos para mí—, me sentí la persona más feliz del mundo. Pero pronto caí en cuenta de lo que pasaba realmente y abrí los ojos de golpe para encontrar los suyos mirándome fijamente y su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado. La vergüenza me volvió a inundar y estuve a punto de chillar de sorpresa en cuanto él dijo:

—¿Alguna vez te dije que eres muy ruidosa? —me susurró con tono burlón tras haberse inclinado sobre mi cuello.

Dejé caer los párpados, respirando agitadamente.

—A-Algunas veces…

Luego levantó el rostro y me siguió murmurando mientras me miraba a los ojos.

—Tenemos que irnos, antes de que nos encuentren.

—Pero… las-las esculturas —fue lo único que pude decir.

—Serán para otra ocasión, no podemos arriesgarnos ya que se han dado cuenta de que alguien entró acá.

En algún impulso extraño, tomé su capucha color zafiro y le cubrí la cabeza con fuerza.

—Entonces no pueden saber que somos nosotros, en caso de que nos encuentren.

Pude ver su sonrisa entre la obscuridad.

—No lo harán.

Se quitó de encima rápidamente mientras yo casi tenía los ojos revueltos por la emoción y comprobó que no hubiese nadie fuera por la parte en la que luego salimos por debajo de la mesa. Tomando mi mano para ayudarme a ir más rápido, corrimos muy pegados a la pared, que nos ayudaba a ocultarnos con su sombra negra sobre nosotros. Mientras corríamos, podía sentir una corriente eléctrica viajando a través de mi brazo a partir de la mano que me sostenía Ikuto. Me sentía tonta, débil y algo confundida. No podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso bajo la mesa. En sus ojos avergonzados y en sus mejillas rojizas… su respiración agitada…

—¡Sube! —me murmuró cuando llegados a una escalera. Seguimos corriendo hasta llegar al segundo piso. Me condujo a través de los pasillos de manera muy hábil y llegué a preguntarme si acaso ya había estado allí antes como para saber por donde ir exactamente. Llegamos a una habitación con una gran ventana. Ikuto se asomó por ella y luego me hizo una seña para que me acercara. — Debemos llegar al techo —me dijo con mucha seriedad—. La pared de este lado de la casa es fácil de escalar. Por favor, ten cuidado. Ve primero.

—¿Por qué?

—Te sostendré si llegas a caer, tranquila.

Tragué saliva pesadamente, pero no podía negarme ya que venían tras nosotros y no podíamos perder el tiempo. Me apoyé en el marco de la ventana y sostuve una de las rocas de afuera, intentando escalar como podía. El techo no estaba tan lejos y me apresuré mientras Ikuto comenzaba a escalar.

—Vas muy lenta —se quejó con voz burlona. Casi me suelto al sentir una mano en mi tobillo. Era Ikuto señalándome en silencio que continuara sin distraerme, pues volteaba mucho a ver alrededor. Al llegar al borde del techo, me quedé helada sin saber que hacer. Mis manos estaban sudadas y las piedras no eran muy fáciles de sostener.

—Ikuto —gemí asustada— no puedo —murmuré desesperada.

Con rapidez, Ikuto escaló hacia un lado y llegó al techo primero para ofrecerme la mano. La tomé y él me jaló tan fuerte que al llegar al techo caí encima de él.

—Ah… —me quejé, me apoyé con las dos manos a sus costados y me levanté. Me detuve en seco y sentí el sonrojo en mis mejillas tras encontrarme con sus ojos. Me aparté rápidamente de encima y me llevé las rodillas al pecho, abrazando mis piernas— ahora… ¿qué hacemos? —dije con una voz apenas audible— ¿cómo escapamos desde aquí?

—Mira hacia arriba.

Eso hice. Observé el inmenso árbol y las ramas tan cerca de nosotros que me sentí estúpida. El árbol se encontraba plantado a muchos metros de la casa, pero había crecido demasiado y ahora era más alto que la mansión y sus ramas caían sobre ella como otro techo. La luz de las estrellas atravesaba los espacios entre las hojas y nos iluminaba tenuemente. Incluso desde el techo, la vista era maravillosa.

—Ah ._.

Ambos nos levantamos para escalar las ramas hasta bajar por el árbol. De inmediato sonaron muchas campanas y alarmas avisando finalmente que había intrusos. Como no sabía bajar el árbol, no tuve de otra que aferrarme a la espalda de Ikuto tal y como temía. Supongo que al final terminé siendo una carga de verdad.

Una vez que llegamos al suelo me bajé de encima y le dije algo enojada:

—¿Ahora, cual es el plan maestro de escape? —me crucé de brazos.

Ikuto tomó mi mano y la jaló suavemente.

—Correr, y pase lo que pase, no mires atrás.

**/**

Estaba prácticamente muerta. Me tumbé sobre la cubierta del barco cuando terminamos de subir a éste por la escalera del costado. Jadeé por un rato hasta que dejé de sentir tanto calor y mareos.

—No puedo creer… que apenas hayamos podido escapar —dije entrecortadamente mientras cerraba los ojos. — Lamento haber arruinado tu misión.

—¿Quién dijo que la arruinaste?

Me senté de repente y lo encontré revolviendo su saco que parecía casi vacío. Sacó a la vista una de las esculturas de oro y la dejo relucir con la luna. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y abrí la boca. No tenía voz, no es que estuviera ronca, es que NO tenía voz para poder expresar la sorpresa de ese momento. Finalmente, después de varios segundos paralizada, pude decir:

—Imposible.

Él volteó el saco y dejó caer el resto de las esculturas hasta que rodaron hasta mí. Él también se encontraba sentado cerca.

—Nada es imposible para el Ladrón Zafiro —una sonrisa con una mezcla de triunfo y burla se dibujó en su cara.

Tomé una de las esculturas con mis manos temblorosas y con mis pulgares acaricié el oro puro.

—Pe-pero… ¿cuándo?

Se llevó un dedo a los labios y siseó.

—Un mago nunca revela sus secretos.

Levanté una ceja.

—¿Qué? Ni siquiera eres un mago ¬¬

Sonrió con malicia.

—Nunca se sabe.

Dejé la escultura en el suelo y me quité la gorra, sintiendo que un gran peso se iba con ella. Estaba totalmente exhausta de tanto correr y jadear. Los pulmones me dolían. Necesitaba dormir. Dormir. Dormir…

_¡Mierda!_

Mi vista viajó rápidamente hasta Ikuto, que se zafaba la capa color zafiro y dejaba su antifaz de lado con elegancia, como si fuera alguna porcelana cara. Apreté los dientes al sentir el ardor hormigueante en las mejillas y miré al cielo mientras empezaba a respirar con mayor rapidez tras recordar lo que había ocurrido.

Intenté tener los ojos cerrados. Sabía que si lo hacía durante mucho tiempo podría correr el riesgo de dormirme, pero confiaba en que mi reciente estado alerta no me lo permitiera. Sería muy vergonzoso quedarme dormida en la cubierta del barco. En cierto modo extrañaba este olor a madera, ¿mi camarote aquí estaría muy sucio y abandonado? ¿O alguien lo habría limpiado? Aún tenía unas cuantas cosas allí guardadas que quería sacar para usar en la isla, pero eran mucha carga para mí.

—Ese beso… —comencé a decir sin darme cuenta. Para colmo, me sobresalte con un chillido mientras me sentaba y cubría mi boca, ahora con mi rostro el doble de sonrojado que antes.

Ikuto pareció tomar eso por sorpresa y volteó a verme sorprendido. Pero él no se dejaba pillar mucho por sorpresa, pues rápidamente sonrió pícaramente y su voz tomó un tono malicioso.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres… otro?

—¡Eh! —no podía gritarle que no. Iba a hacerlo para cerrarle la boca pero sentí una presión dolorosa en el pecho cuando lo pensé. Bajé el rostro sin saber qué decir. El hormigueo ardiente había ganado más terreno, de mis mejillas a toda mi cabeza— ¿por qué lo hiciste? —pregunté con voz temblorosa evitando mirarlo fijamente sabiendo que haciendo eso me terminaría de desmayar hasta dormirme.

La chispa de sus ojos pareció apagarse y volteó hacia otro lado con la cabeza gacha, ocultando su rostro tras su pelo. Vi un sonrojo leve, o al menos eso quería ver… verlo sonrojado era una mezcla de ternura y sensualidad que estaba empezando a enloquecerme.

No quería pensar que lo había hecho para callarme, ya que con mi voz atraía a los guardias que aún no sabían de donde provenía entonces. Lo más probable era que hubiese sido por eso, pero siquiera pensarlo llegaba a dolerme.

—Porque… —empezó a decir, pero levantó la vista— yo debería ser el que preguntara por qué me devolviste el beso ¿no?

_¡MALCIDIÓN, ME ATRAPÓ!_

—Tú aún no me respondes, ¡yo pregunté primero! —repuse destapando mi boca. Estaba demasiado ruborizada para hablar claramente y hasta dudaba de si estaba diciendo las palabras en el orden correcto, ¿será que dije "aún tú respondes no" o alguna babosada así, sin darme cuenta?

—Simplemente quería hacerlo —se estiró como un gato y me volteó a ver, ahora tan tranquilo que sentí ganas de golpearlo.

—¿Pero por qué? —chillé golpeando el suelo con las manos e inclinándome hacia adelante. No podía evitarlo. Necesitaba saberlo. — ¿Tienes siquiera idea de todo lo que siento cuando me besas…?

Volví a cubrirme la boca tras dejar las palabras en el aire. Sentí que había dicho algo que no debía. Pero la desesperación me había llevado a tales extremos. Pero la verdad, ni siquiera sabía que decir. Yo no era de esas chicas geniales que eran pícaras y podían llegar a confundirte lo suficiente con sus coqueterías. Yo era yo, una cavernícola que había nacido en una cuna de oro ¡jodidamente introvertida y tímida! No sabía hablar con hombres sobre amor. Y menos con Ikuto.

_Pervertidus Maximus_ gateó con una elegancia felina hasta quedar frente a mí. Pero no se detuvo. Continuó gateando haciendo que me recostara en el suelo malditamente nerviosa, a punto de temblar. Se parecía mucho a la posición en la que estuvimos bajo aquella mesa en la mansión. Salvo que no sostenía mis manos ni las apretaba. Sólo estaba allí apoyado en manos y rodillas. Mirándome fijamente.

—No —susurró—, no tengo idea. —cabizbajo y con un leve (y apenas notable) sonrojo en su rostro, pasó sus manos por debajo de mis brazos hasta quedar apoyado en los codos. Con sus pulgares acarició suavemente los lóbulos de mis orejas cuando llegó allí. Solté un gemido involuntario mientras me moría por dentro— Por eso me gustaría averiguarlo.

Se agachó y apenas rozó mis labios, mirándome fijamente. Tras un par de segundos así, mi respiración se descontroló y sentí que me ahogaría en mi propio arcoíris. Pronto Ikuto realmente me besó tras cerrar sus ojos e hice lo mismo con los míos sin poder evitarlo.

Fue… suave… realmente suave. Y cálido. No sabía bien que estaba haciendo, pero era delicioso. Nos separábamos una y otra vez para volver a besarnos. Podía sentir su respiración como si fuera la mía. Un tornado revolvió todo desde mi estómago hasta mi vientre. Realmente no sabía si me dolía o me cosquilleaba, era como una mezcla de los dos.

Entre un suspiro. Volteó los brazos (pues sus manos estaban boca abajo) y me levantó sosteniendo mi espalda hasta dejarme de rodillas frente a él. Sin romper esos maravillosos besos, me sostuvo cuidadosamente por la nuca atrayéndome más a él.

Accidentalmente, mi lengua rozó uno de sus labios. Ni siquiera supe cómo llegó allí esa parte de mi boca. Pero eso no pareció afectarle, pues hizo lo mismo conmigo. Me estremecí y llegue a abrazarlo hasta el punto de apretar su camisa con mis puños. Rompí el beso sin poder soportarlo más. Apoyé mi frente en su pecho con rapidez, sintiendo como respiraba agitadamente al igual que yo. Sentía que mis mejillas y cabeza iban a incendiarse. Sentía… sentía…

—Amor —respondí entre jadeos mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No sabía si de felicidad o de vergüenza o de quien sabe qué coño. Ni sabía el nombre del 99% de las cosas que acababa de sentir. —Cuando me besas… —sollocé apretado más los puños sobre su camisa en su espalda— siento… amor.

Ahora no apoyaba mi frente en su pecho, sino la mitad de mi rostro. Ya que mi oído iba colado allí, oí su corazón acelerarse frenéticamente. Tan… similar a mí. Me pareció una eternidad mientras ambos dejábamos de jadear. No era capaz de mirarle a los ojos. No lo era… no podía…

Sus brazos bajaron y me estrecharon contra él. Dejándome totalmente perpleja.

—Es curioso, ¿no? —susurró con un tono de voz bajo en mi oído tras agacharse un poco— porque me pasa igual. —Casi pude sentir con sonreía en mi oreja.

Respiré profundamente con rapidez, pero no exhalé el aire. Rompí el silencio con aquella inhalación ruidosa y mis puños se aflojaron. Parpadeé cuando los ojos me dolieron por estar tan abiertos y secos, pues no había parpadeado desde que él había dicho aquello. Tras parpadear, más lágrimas descendieron por mi mejilla hasta acabar en mi barbilla. Luego empezaron a mojar la camisa de Ikuto.

El corazón se me iba a salir por la boca, casi pude sentirlo en la garganta, junto con el arcoíris que luchaba por salir también ¿era humanamente posible vomitar arcoíris? Ni siquiera sabía si era un arcoíris, pero si éstos se pudieran sentir, creo que sería algo como lo que estaba sintiendo ahora.

—¿Amu? —le escuché murmurar preocupado, tras un par de minutos en los que no podía hablar, porque simplemente NO PODÍA. Era muda ahora, era feliz, malditamente feliz. A la vez no sabía que hacer. Sentía ganas de quedarme entre sus brazos de esta manera por lo que me quedaba de vida, pero creo que se burlaría y luego diría alguna cosa que pudiese derrumbarme de mi nube hasta volver a la realidad. O podría besarme otra vez…

Sin querer, había dicho eso en voz alta.

—Bésame otra vez —mi voz había salido tímida, baja y aguda.

Él rompió el abrazo y sentí que veía sus ojos por primera vez. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su cabello alborotado.

No sabía que esperar, pero me empezó a doler el cuello de tanto mirar hacia arriba. Él era muy alto y yo pequeña. Hace rato no había ni tenido que estirar el cuello porque él se había agachado… pero ahora.

—¿Perdón, podrías decirlo otra vez? Creo que no oí bien… —escuché cierta diversión y vergüenza en su voz. Apartó la mirada hacia un lado con una pequeña sonrisa que intentaba contener.

—Que… —sentí mis mejillas tan ardientes que podría preparar un Omelet sobre ellas fácilmente. Dejé de abrazarlo y llevé mis manos a su pecho, donde sostuve su camisa y la jalé con ambas manos hasta dejarlo a mi altura— me beses otra vez —murmuré mirando hacia un lado, avergonzada.

Mientras pasaba su mano por mi barbilla con sus ojos entrecerrados y acercaba nuestros rostros. No pude evitar seguir sintiendo ese tornado dentro de mí. Supuse que debía empezar a acostumbrarme a sentir eso cada vez que veía a Ikuto fijamente como ahora mismo… sabiendo que tenía que verlo todos los días.

El suave toque de sus labios con los míos me hizo suspirar. Terminé de cerrar los ojos y mientras yo entrelazaba mis dedos en su nuca, él hizo lo mismo en mi espalda.

¿Saben? No me importaría que esta noche nunca se acabara.

* * *

**BUEENO, de verdad creo que mientras escribía esto estaba mucho más sonrojada que Amu. MUCHO más sonrojada... TwT**

**Ahh... me los imagino. Los dos vestidos de negro, en la cubierta del barco... besándose apasionadamente por fin... asjaoifjafjagjagkpog *O*!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Terminé de ver Shugo Chara desde que salió el último capítulo. Pero nunca leí el manga (las partes importantes de Ikuto) hoy lo he hecho y he terminado de desarrollar mi obsesión hacia él. Creo que tengo problemas ._.**

**Incluso, cuando viajé a Francia y subí a la torre Eiffel en agosto del año pasado… lo busqué ._.**

**Por cierto, empecé a releer el Violinista XD oh Dios que pena me dio leerlo, mi redacción era un poco más (MUCHO) tonta y malita de lo que ahora escribo, supongo que debo volverlo a arreglar a más decente Y_Y pero cuando termine este fanfic.**

**Disculpen por la tardanza, a pesar de tener la idea hecha y todo, rescribí 3 veces este capítulo. Por cierto, el 1 de agosto cumplí 16 \o/ pero no tuve internet hasta el 13 de agosto para poder subir este capi. Estuve en Twitter desde mi celular. A veces escribo cosas sobre mis fanfics allí y por eso creo que es útil seguirme DezaAlvarado así que si desesperan pueden consultar allí.**

* * *

El aire del mar tenía un olor muy especial para mí. Representaba todo el tiempo que había estado en el barco, resultaba agradable y familiar. Aunque por alguna razón mi cabello se pusiera pegajoso con el.

Tenía calor y estaba incómoda. Me removí y me di cuenta de que me encontraba en el suelo. Me costó abrir mis ojos, los sentía muy pesados y bostecé mientras los restregaba un poco y me desperezaba. Me quité la extraña manta azul zafiro de encima y me di cuenta de que estaba en la cubierta del barco. Por poco mis ojos salían disparados de sus órbitas y yo me quedaba sin alma tras el gran susto que sentí. No solo me había dormido en la cubierta del barco…

Lo primero que admiré fue la vista llena de las sogas que sujetaban las velas. Eran muchas y se veían desordenadas aunque en realidad no lo estaban. Luego, volteé y quedé sombría de la vergüenza tras ver lo que había usado como almohada.

El pecho de Ikuto.

Dormía como un pequeño y adorable gato hogareño. Quizás en algún momento entre tantas emociones fuertes tan nuevas para mí… me desmayé.

Me llevé las manos al rostro mientras apoyaba los codos en mis rodillas. Dejé los dedos entreabiertos y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Ahora respiraba agitadamente y me sentía muy mal, como mareada. Oh Dios, él y yo nos habíamos besado ¡besado! Kissu, ¡chu!

Sacudí la cabeza mientras chillaba en un tono que le fuera imposible oír, aunque eso hacía que me doliera la garganta intentando contener todos mis sonidos de frustración, vergüenza y no sé que otras cosas _¡Aaaaah!_ Realmente me había besado, y no una, ni dos, ni tres ¡muchas, muchas! Tantas que había perdido la cuenta. Podía apenas recordar que mi cabeza daba vueltas, que podía sentir ambas respiraciones entrecortadas y juntas, su suave aliento sobre mi rostro. Casi no había visto sus ojos, puesto que el contacto visual en esas situaciones era uno de mis más grandes puntos débiles, pero las pocas veces que lo había hecho había sentido ganas de más y luego vergüenza por ello. Sus manos me acariciaban suavemente sin ser tan bruscas como acostumbraba a sentirlas. Luego… ah… ¿qué había ocurrido luego? Esperaba no haberme quedado dormida, pero desmayarme o haberme dormido estaban en la misma línea vergonzosa que tanto temía.

Me quedé mirando fijamente a Ikuto ¿qué le diría cuando despertase? Dejé caer los párpados y me di cuenta que entre más lo miraba, mi corazón latía con mayor fuerza. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, sentía que quería decirle muchas cosas pero tampoco sabía qué exactamente. Mis mejillas ardían señalando que me había sonrojado. Oh Dios, realmente estaba enamorada. No podía apartarlo de mi cabeza, quería tenerlo cerca. Pero no tan cerca, pero cerca. Quería volver a sentir su agradable olor, su tacto era muy suave también.

¿Cómo?

¿Cómo no podía haberme dado cuenta de todo eso? Sabía desde hacía un tiempo que estaba enamorada de él. Pero cuando fingía ser su esposa en público, no sentía nada especial cuando me tocaba, me miraba sonriente y aseguraba amarme. A pesar de ser una farsa, ahora me sentía muy mal por haber sido algo seca fingiendo, pero no sabía como hacerlo. No sabía lo que era querer a alguien. Quizás él sí, pero yo aún no sabía de eso en ese entonces, incluso había pensado que él y Rima eran algo, pero cuando se ven no parece haber algo detrás de sus miradas. Siempre amistosas, y él nunca insistía para pasar el tiempo con ella… sólo lo había pasado conmigo.

Me senté detrás de su cabeza, viéndola de un perfil diferente, desde arriba.

Pasé mi dedo con cuidado desde la punta de su nariz hasta la división de sus ojos. Su piel era tibia y suave. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa mientras murmuraba:

—La nariz de Ikuto… —luego pasé mi dedo por su frente y lo llevé a sus mejillas— sus mejillas… —abrí más mis ojos tras decir eso con asombro y dulzura. Tocarlo me hacía sentir muchas cosquillas en toda la mano, que luego subían por mi brazo. Aparté la mano y las coloqué a ambos lados de su rostro tras arrodillarme y sentarme sobre mis piernas de ese modo.

Entonces, me incliné sobre él y sostuve su rostro al revés con ambas manos. Observando fijamente sus ojos cerrados. De repente me sobresalté cuando antes de abrir sus ojos atrapó mis muñecas con sus manos, impidiéndome alejarme como acto reflejo. No es que fuese a besarlo o algo, sólo lo admiraba de cerca… no era tan valiente para algo así… a-además…

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —murmuró Ikuto abriendo sus ojos suavemente— un polizón —dijo fingiendo asombro.

—N-no es lo que parece —repuse nerviosa— tenías una pelusa… —sin soltar su rostro, sacudí su mejilla con uno de mis pulgares— acá…

Me detuve tras ver la seria mirada del neko hentai. Parecía saber perfectamente que mentía. Intenté apartar la mirada pero no había para donde. Tampoco quería soltarme de él y mi corto cabello cubría los lados, obstruyéndome cualquier modo de escape. Entonces él sonrió burlonamente.

—Sólo hay un precio que puedes pagar por haberme seguido anoche —empezó a decir con malicia— imagino que sabes cual es…

—¿A-Aprender a cocinar?

_¡Aah!_ Podía ver lo que me pedía con su mirada, pero no podía. No me sentía capaz de hacer aquello por mi misma ¿querría él probar si yo era capaz de hacerlo sola? Él me había besado antes… pero yo a él… así, de la nada.

Su mirada se ablandó, esperando.

Tensé mi mandíbula sin poder borrar el enorme sonrojo que tenía. Mi cabeza empezaba a darme vueltas, y seguramente no podría evitar desmayarme.

_Se fuerte, Amu ¡tú puedes!_ —gritó una voz animada dentro de mí. Parecía no ser la mía, que era la que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar, era más chillona. Luego otras dos, una más tranquila y otra chillona, gritaron apoyando la primera voz. Qué raro…

Oh, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué era tan difícil hacerlo? Debería estar feliz o confiada porque tenía frente a mí a uno de los hombres más apuestos y sensuales —de esos que irradian sensualidad hasta durmiendo— de Japón ¿por qué yo era tan tímida? Aunque no podía evitarlo. Cada vez era como la primera. Todo era tan nuevo… tan extraño. Miles de manos imaginarias llegaban y me hacían cosquillas en el vientre.

—Con… —empecé a decir— una condición —admiré su mirada dudosa—. Cierra los ojos.

—¿Por qué? ¬¬

—¡Porque me da vergüenza que me veas! —miré mi cabello de un lado totalmente avergonzada. Cuando devolví la mirada unos segundos después de oírlo soltar un suspiro que decía "bien, tú ganas", encontré que realmente los había cerrado.

Mordí mi labio inferior. Me acerqué sin poder controlar mi respiración. No acababa de acostumbrarme a esa perspectiva de su rostro. Su cabeza rozaba mis rodillas y eso me causaba más tornados dentro.

Quería apretar mis manos hasta hacerlas puños por los nervios, pero su rostro estaba entre mis manos y no quería lastimarlo.

Tras quedarme viendo sus labios totalmente sonrojada. Rocé los suyos con los míos sin acercarme más. Me estremecí tras sentir que toda mi piel se erizaba y la respiración de Ikuto parecía más impaciente. Sentí una descarga de adrenalina tras sentir su respiración tan cerca y de aquella manera. No pude evitarlo y lo besé. Había pensado en apartarme rápido, pero la manera en que apretó mis manos me lo impidió. Tras unos segundos, me separé de él y lo observé fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Te ves adorable cuando tu rostro está tan rojo que pareciera que explotarías —dijo entre una sonrisa que pensé también fue demasiado adorable para lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver de él.

—¡Eh! —me eché para atrás y caí sobre mi trasero tras haberme sobresaltado tanto. Ikuto se sentó como indio en mi dirección con una sonrisa sencilla y burlona, como si mis reacciones le agradasen. Yo tenía ambos puños apretados sobre mi rostro. No sabía por qué, pero ¡todo era muy… muy… arcoíris! En un momento lo tenía controlado y al otro estaba a punto de vomitarlo. Era agradable y a la vez incómodo—. Po-por si no ha quedado claro… —rayos, mi voz estaba temblando— esto significa que te quiero a ti y no a Tadase.

Él dejó caer los párpados en una seductora mirada que me hizo apartar la mía de golpe.

Luego, gateó hasta mí y me abrazó con fuerza. Entonces murmuró como si fuese un niño pequeño peleando por su manta:

—Mía.

Mi respiración se detuvo y me sentí feliz. Ah, condenadamente feliz, pero…

—Me-me estás… aplastando —dije entrecortadamente, mientras intentaba empujarlo inútilmente— ¡I-Ikuto!

**/**

Ambos nos habíamos cambiado con alguna ropa que había quedado en el barco. Puesto que siempre debía haber suficiente de repuesto allí por si debíamos huir por alguna emergencia y no gastar tiempo empacando. No pude evitar pasar todo el tiempo sonrojada, incluso cuando él estaba en su camarote y yo en el mío.

—Yo estoy lista —murmuré a través de la puerta—. Las esculturas también las guardé —por un momento me pregunté a donde iban a parar todas las maravillas que robaban y no vendían.

Fuera del barco, caminamos en silencio un momento. No podía evitar mirarlo de reojo cada vez que podía, pero no quería parecer una loca psicópata acosadora. Quería disimular un poco, pero tropecé dos veces, Ikuto me agarraba de la mano para volverme a levantar, pero esta última vez, no la soltó.

Me quedé mirando su mano sosteniendo la mía con gran asombro. Yo había visto gente caminando tomada de la mano, pero que Ikuto tomara la mía era algo completamente diferente y cálido. Lo había hecho cuando fingíamos, pero ahora… ahora que sabía lo que sentía realmente…

Detuve mi extraña contemplación cuando la mano libre de Ikuto estiró una de mis mejillas haciéndome chillar infantilmente.

—Te pones muy roja ¬¬ —dijo con su voz monótona sin soltar mi mejilla mientras yo me quejaba—. A veces, me pregunto cómo dejas al resto de tu cuerpo sin sangre si toda vive concentrada en tu rostro.

Hice un puchero mientras apartaba la mirada. No pude evitar dirigirla a nuestras manos tomadas otra vez. Luego de soltarme la mejilla, con una mirada muy profunda en nuestras manos, llevó éstas a su rostro, besando el dorso de la mía al mismo tiempo que la apretaba con delicadeza. Entreabriendo los ojos con una mirada profunda color zafiro.

Me quedé viéndole perpleja mientras sentía que mi corazón se sentía realmente bien. Mi sonrojo era aún más pronunciado que antes y no pude evitar soltar una pequeña exclamación.

—Tsukiyomi-kun —tras oír eso, deshizo suavemente el beso en mi mano y volteó con su mirada monótona hacia el hombre que lo había llamado. A pesar de que su rostro no expresó nada en ese momento, pude sentir que estaba enojado. Volteé a ver aquel hombre con curiosidad, pero mi cabeza aún estaba terriblemente revuelta y esperaba no pensara que estaba resfriada o algo de lo roja que estaba— buenos días.

—Buenos días —respondió él cortésmente. Cuando el hombre hizo una leve reverencia de cabeza en mi dirección, hice lo mismo.

—Lamento interrumpirlo paseando con su esposa —no pude evitar pensar en ese "Tsukiyomi Amu" de repente le daba muchas vueltas a ese apellido. Tsukiyomi se traducía como "lector de la luna" o "mirar a la noche de luna". Asociarlo a él con la noche no me parecía raro… un momento ¿Cuándo me había tomado el tiempo para pensar tanto en eso? En fin, no era Tsukiyomi Amu sino Tsukiyomi Haruhie, la esposa _falsa_ de este chico…— sólo quería informarle de la reunión de esta noche.

—Ya sé cual es —dijo dejando caer suavemente nuestras manos, aún tomadas. Cerró sus ojos despreocupadamente—, no la he olvidado.

—Que bueno, lo esperamos esta noche entonces. Hay muchos comerciantes nuevos que tienen muchas preguntas para usted y…

Una de las cejas de Ikuto subió levemente.

—Ya lo sé, dejemos todo eso para la noche —sonó irritado— ahora… ¿podría dejarme tener una tarde sin hablar del trabajo?

—Mis disculpas, Tsukiyomi-kun —el hombre mayor de aspecto serio parecía realmente avergonzado, a pesar de ser mucho mayor que Ikuto, parecía que él intimidaba bastante cuando quería hacerlo. Luego de eso, se retiró. Ikuto gruñó y se percató de lo que realmente había hecho tras ver mi mirada aún sorprendida y sonrojada.

—Lo siento —dijo con una sonrisa de lado mientras se llevaba la mano libre a la frente. Sus ojos volvieron a ser serios cuando me miró por entre uno de sus dedos que habían tapado un poco su vista—. Hay caras que sólo te muestro a ti.

Miré al suelo intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

—Y… que solo quiero que tú veas —de repente la cercanía entre nosotros iba disminuyendo. No pude evitar respirar con fuerza por un segundo.

_Como la sonrojada, la triste y sombría, la sorprendida, y la chibi, oh Dios cuando lo pillo y pone su cara chibi podría ponerle unas orejas de gato y se vería muy gracioso ¿realmente soy la única que ha visto eso?_

—En cambio todo el mundo ve las mías. No puedo evitarlo —dije con desgana mientras miraba al suelo.

—No —comenzó a decir mientras me tomaba por el mentón para subir mi rostro—. Todas tus caras las he visto yo. La faceta que intentabas mostrar a todos no funciona conmigo.

¿Era eso cierto? ¿Ikuto realmente había visto la parte de mí que no le mostraba a nadie? No me podía dar cuenta de eso. Simplemente no solía prestarle atención, pero ahora me preguntaba que parte de mí solía mostrarse cuando estaba con él ¿por qué soy tan diferente? Aunque desde que había llegado al barco, sentía que podía ser yo misma. La Amu que ocultaba en mi interior frente a la mayoría de las personas salía cuando Ikuto y los demás estaban cerca.

Quizás si era la ogra odiosa y orgullosa.

**/**

A pesar de que me habían pasado muchas vergonzosas ese día. Ambos volvimos a casa. Estuve muy nerviosa, pues no había soltado nuestras manos. El camino a pie fue largo y silencioso. Pero estaba sonriendo. Finalmente había aceptado mis sentimientos y parecían correspondidos. No sabía qué decir o de qué hablar. Lo único que podía escucharse era el sonido de nuestros zapatos contra las pequeñas piedras del camino.

Nuestra hambre había sido saciada un rato antes, fuimos a una panadería y comimos unas cuantas cosas ricas. En ese momento me había sentido mal porque sabía que no era capaz de preparar ese tipo de cosas por mi misma, y aún Rima no me daba aquellas lecciones de cocina. No es que quisiera cocinarle a Ikuto ¬¬ … pero prepararme algo rico a mí misma era una idea que me agradaba bastante.

Oh Dios, mi mano estaba sudada y caliente. Allí ocurrían muchas cosas y sensaciones y me avergonzaba que Ikuto sintiese eso y pensara algo raro de mí ¿Era normal sudar tanto? _¡aah! Dios mío, no sé que hacer, me siento como una cavernícola o algo así._

A pesar de que el momento importante ya había pasado, y ya Ikuto no decía cosas tan… tan… ¿cómo decirlas? Algo fuera de lo normal, algo referente a lo que nos había sucedido —románticamente— anoche y hacía un rato. Si, eso. Bueno, a pesar de eso, pensé que me agradaban por igual esas dos partes de él. Si fuera siempre "amoroso" —aunque su forma amorosa siguiera siendo igual de sarcástica, fastidiosa y burlona—, no podría soportarlo. Nunca me habían gustado las personas cursis. Por suerte él no lo era ¡Oh, dioses, no saben cómo les agradezco eso!

Pasando de lado lo que me gustaba y lo que no. Cuando lo observaba de reojo mientras caminábamos, no podía evitar pensar cuánto me encantaba. Pero era algo difícil determinar en que situación estábamos. Habernos besado ¿nos convertía en algo cómo… cómo… pareja, o… o… algo así? No sabía.

¡Oh no! ¿Y si yo era otra de sus amantes? No… no podía ser, ¿cierto? ¡Rima había dicho que él lo había dejado con todas! Ay no, ¿por qué estoy pensando eso ahora?

—Pareciera que lucharas ferozmente dentro de ti —murmuró Ikuto con sus ojos cerrados calmadamente sin dejar de caminar. No pude evitar producir un pequeño sonido de exclamación.

—Ah… bueno, yo sólo pensaba —mi voz temblaba— unas cuantas cosas… —bajé la mirada a pesar de no haberla tenido fija en nada.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas?

¡Aaaah! Yo no podía hablar de eso. Era algo muy vergonzoso ¿y si se lo comentaba y me decía tonta o algo así? No, no señor. No podía…

—¿Qu-qué? —comenté nerviosa tras darme cuenta de que me observaba de reojo con una sonrisa burlona y feliz.

—Nada —soltó mi mano y me atrajo a sí abrazando mi cabeza sin dejar de caminar— no pasa nada, _esposa mía_.

Me le quedé viendo, sonrojada. Luego aparté la vista rápido y no dijimos más nada hasta llegar a casa.

El resto del día fue algo muy normal. No pasaron muchas cosas interesantes. Bueno, sí. Rima y los demás llegaron como fieras porque notaron mi ausencia y me reprimieron por haber perseguido a Ikuto, intentando participar en su misión. El muy idiota les contó lo que sucedió —excepto la parte de los besos— y todos me tacharon como una amenaza nuclear que no pueden volver a llevar a una misión. Bueno, al menos tendría el recuerdo de esa. Sabía que intentar convencerlos iba a ser muy difícil ahora.

Me quedé con los chicos el resto del día mientras Ikuto y Mac hacían no sé que. Conversábamos de cosas triviales y no pude evitar fijarme en unas fugaces miradas que Kuukai lanzaba a Rima. Ésta intentaba ignorarlo, pero al ver una pequeña sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro no pude evitar levantar una ceja.

—Sabes, Amu —empezó a decir Haru—. Por fin hemos terminado de construir un cañón nuevo.

—¿Ca-cañón? —¿cómo era posible que Haru manipulara cañones así como así?— ahora que lo pienso… el barco no tiene cañones.

Haru pareció divertido

—No ese barco —explicó—. El pirata.

—¿Qué, hay otro?

—¿No lo sabías? —Kuukai pareció perplejo—. Hay dos. El que conoces es el que Ikuto usa de fachada por su trabajo. En una playa escondida, tenemos el pirata, que es donde él acepta la entrada al resto de la tripulación que tú conoces como "bucaneros salvajes y sucios". Ese barco es una cosa totalmente diferente.

—¡Las velas son negras! —interrumpió Haru— hay muchas armas y sólo hay un par de camarotes, el resto es puro espacio de carga donde hay muchas hamacas viejas y almacenaje para los otros.

—¿Otros? —dije en un chillido agudo. Me sentía como un humilde gusano ignorante.

—Ya sabes —murmuró Rima— él siempre va y busca tripulación en la isla pirata que visitamos la otra vez. Lo admiran mucho por allá ¿o crees que saqueamos todo lo que nos hemos robado entre los cinco? Sería imposible vencer a otro barco con solo cinco, bueno, ahora seis. Necesitamos gente en los cañones y mucha en la cubierta para invadir al enemigo y atacar. De algún lado deben salir.

—Ya veo —soné realmente asombrada— no… no sabía nada de eso.

Así que eso realmente no era un juego de niños. Agradecía que yo no hubiese estado en esos momentos. Por libros y relatos me imaginaba muy bien el horrible y hostil ambiente lleno de destrucción que se presentaba en momentos así. Si yo estuviese en ese barco ¿cómo sería? Creo que era algo cierto que estaba acostumbrada al lujo y no a un barco sucio lleno de hombres rústicos, ordinarios y borrachos, pero a pesar de eso, hábiles y buenos luchadores.

Kuukai rió.

—Por tu rostro puedo ver que no puedes imaginártelo.

Negué con la cabeza, perturbada por aquellos pensamientos.

—Descuida, a mí siempre me esconden o me dejan en el camarote cuando pasan esas cosas —dijo Haru algo molesto—. Aunque siempre hunden al enemigo antes de que puedan siquiera disparar el primer cañón, o dañar el barco tanto como para hundirlo.

—Han dañado algunos, pero Ikuto siempre roba otro en mejor condición —aclaró Kuukai.

—¿De verdad? —dije con algo de angustia y asombro. No quería perderlos, ¿y si los atacaban muy fuerte y no podían salir de esa? ¿Y si se encontraban con piratas más fuertes y los asesinaban? ¡No quería perder a mis amigos! Tomé las manos de Rima y las apreté con fuerza— por favor, prometan que siempre se cuidarán mucho y lucharán con todo para no perder —soné dolida. Mis ojos se aguaron pero no quería llorar en ese momento. Rima me abrazó y Kuukai y Haru también se unieron.

—Siempre les patearemos los traseros, te lo aseguro —me consoló Kuukai con diversión—. Además, Haru se convierte en muy peligroso cuando tiene una espada en la mano.

Después de separarnos, volteé a ver a Haru con asombro.

—¿No creías que me encerraban desprotegido, o sí? —dijo indignado— no soy un inservible —gruñó amargamente. Luego se sobresaltó y ablandó la expresión hacia mí— ¡Espera! No quise decir eso…

Dolida, intenté ocultar mi aflicción y respondí:

—No pasada nada. Sé que no sería útil en esas situaciones. No me importa quedarme aquí…

Vi que los otros dos le dirigieron una mirada iracunda al pequeño Haru. Pero él no tenía la culpa, sabía que no había dicho eso a propósito. Yo había intentado entrenar con Mac con todas mis fuerzas, pero era inútil, su régimen de enseñanza era muy duro para mí. No podía soportarlo aunque lo intentara con todas mis fuerzas. No quería recordar esos momentos, pues eran humillantes.

Todos apartaron el tema con rapidez y almorzamos en paz. Cuando atardecía, los chicos se fueron. Rima y Mac irían a la reunión de comercio con Ikuto, pues actuaban como sus ayudantes —secretaria y administrador— en los encuentros, por lo que tenían que arreglarse.

La casa volvía a sentirse sola. Ikuto se estaba vistiendo elegantemente en el piso de arriba y yo aún no me levantaba del sofá. Cerré mis ojos por un rato, pero no pude evitar tensarme tras oír unos pasos por la escalera. Me asomé por el espaldar del sofá y mi rostro se tornó completamente rojo tras ver algo digno de un retrato.

Ikuto llevaba un traje elegante negro, su corbata era color azul zafiro —oh, que sorpresa…—. Sus zapatos brillaban impecables y su peinado era mucho más arreglado. Para remate, añadió lentes.

—¿Tienen un toque erótico, no crees? —se estaba arreglando la chaqueta, pero volteó a verme, con la cabeza a medio ver por el espaldar del sofá—. Los lentes —aclaró tras ver que no respondía. No quería admitirlo, pero era cierto. El uso de aquella palabra tan poco usada en mi vocabulario (bueno, nunca usada) llegaba a parecerme algo osada de su parte. Pero intenté ignorarlo.

—¿Por qué lo dices, te admiras a ti mismo en el espejo? —dije con arrogancia.

—No, _muchas_ me lo dicen —dijo prolongando la palabra "muchas".

—¿Podría saber quiénes?

—Si te lo digo, seguro me impedirías ir a todas las reuniones —sonrió con burla—. Aunque ambos sabemos que no podrías evitarlo.

Refunfuñé, pensando en algo para evadir el tema.

—¿Qué tanto haces en las reuniones? —pregunté mientras él se cruzaba de brazos.

—Busco socios… —dijo pensativo, aproveché para grabar en mi memoria aquel rostro que de repente parecía inocente y bonito—, arreglo unos cuantos tratos. Gano unas cuantas admiradoras —dijo lo último con malicia en mi contra.

Reí con sarcasmo.

—Las pobres —dije con burla— no saben que el apuesto hombre que tanto admiran es un pirata fastidioso y pervertido.

Levantó ambas cejas avanzando hacia el área donde yo estaba. Una vez frente al sofá, se inclinó sobre mí con una expresión de superioridad.

—Todas ya están enteradas, saben que estoy "casado". Aun así ¿quién soy yo para evitarles admirar buen material?

_¡Maldito egocéntrico!_

—Quién lo diría, soy una mujer muy envidiada.

—Una pequeña muy envidiada —repuso revolviéndome el cabello con su expresión burlona—. Todos piensan que tienes como doce años. Solo tienes dieciséis apenas cumplidos ¿qué fuente de la juventud visitas para verte tan infantil?

—¿Qué prefieres? ¿Estar casado falsamente con una anciana?

—No, tú estás bien —dijo con un tono de "no está mal".

—Tú tampoco. Sabes cocinar y limpiar, con eso me basta.

Una expresión sombría llenó su rostro. Luego, me sonrió con enojo tras despeinarme aún más.

—Creo que es hora… —dijo cerrando los ojos con molestia sin ocultar su sonrisa— de asignarte las tareas del hogar ¿no crees? Hacer que tu capitán haga todo eso debería avergonzarte.

—¿De qué hablas? Todos los esposos son los que deben hacer todas las tareas —dije con la voz aguda y arrogante— ¿o acaso crees que existo para ser tu sirvienta?

—Tadase se ha salvado de casarse contigo —dijo aliviado.

—¿Cómo? —grité con enojo.

Ikuto me jaló del brazo suavemente hasta dejarme de pie.

—Como lo has oído.

De un momento me estaba jalando del brazo y al otro me besaba. Algo como una exclamación grupal llegó a mis oídos y nos separé de golpe totalmente sonrojada con la vista hacia la ventada.

—¡Chicos! —grité avergonzada mientras Ikuto volteaba despreocupadamente hacia la ventana.

—Yo —murmuró levantando una mano en señal de saludo.

—Bien hecho, muchacho —gritó Kuukai levantando el pulgar.

—Ya era hora —Rima parecía satisfecha. Cuando mi vista se dirigió a Haru, su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado y sorprendido, mientras que el de Mac era totalmente serio y frío como de costumbre.

Temblaba como una gelatina. No solo porque de repente aquel beso había llegado demasiado rápido, sino por el público.

—Quisiera dejarlos para que nos den unos cuantos críos que cuidar, pero Ikuto tiene una reunión —ordenó Rima mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

_¡Aaah mierda, mierda, mierda, no quería que se enterarán de esa formaaaa!_

Antes de dirigirse a la puerta, Ikuto me detuvo colocando una mano sobre mi cabeza. Se inclinó un poco y me murmuró:

—Así que… soy un pirata fastidioso y pervertido —giré un poco el rostro con expresión confundida y un notable sonrojo en mis mejillas—. Quién lo diría, pues ya has besado a ese pirata fastidioso y pervertido. Y no te salvarás de él.

Después de decir aquello con una sonrisa burlona y egocéntrica. Se fue con Rima y Mac mientras del otro par no sabía nada. Me quedé observando la puerta con una expresión anonada. Luego, murmuré:

—Su-supongo que me gusta ese pirata fastidioso y pervertido —miré hacia un lado, avergonzada. Mi voz sonaba como que no quería admitirlo. Pero en algún momento, en la seguridad y privacidad de la soledad, tenía que hacerlo. Al menos no tenía que decirlo frente a ese neko hentai.

**/**

Crucé mis brazos y me recosté sobre ellos en la mesa de la cocina. Mi rostro estaba rojo e intentaba mantenerlo allí oculto. Eso era tan nuevo para ellos tanto como para mí. Hacía un buen rato que se habían marchado y los otros vuelto a su casa, tras fastidiarme un rato.

Era feliz, realmente feliz. Pero era extraño. Quiero decir, confesarse es fenomenal, pero se vuelve incómodo luego de eso. Mi manera de expresar "amor"… no era muy, ehm… "amorosa". Tampoco la de Ikuto. No es que tuviéramos que demostrarlo siempre ahora, supongo, pero seguía siendo raro pensar que, el que me besara fuera algo que se sintiera tan libre de hacer. ¡N-no es que no me gustara! Sólo que… bueno. Cada vez era como la primera, como antes había dicho. Muy impactante para mí…

Chillé y jugueteé con un adorno de la mesa nerviosamente. Planeaba subir a dormir, pues esas malditas reuniones no eran nada cortas y podían durar hasta la madrugada, pero cuando me levanté el timbre sonó y, pensando que era Kuukai con Haru, abrí la puerta sin dudarlo. Me quedé petrificada y no pude ocultar mi asombro a Tadase.

—Hola —dijo tímidamente.

Intentando actuar normal y no nerviosa, sonreí como pude, sintiéndome culpable otra vez.

—Hotori-san… bienvenido ¿a que viene la visita?

Quitándose el sombrero cortésmente, hizo una reverencia y me miró fijamente.

—He venido a despedirme.

—¿Despedirte? —parpadeé confusa.

—Verás —suspiró con cansancio, dolido—, seguiré buscando a mi prometida y zarpo mañana en la mañana. Creo que hemos creado un amigable lazo y me pareció adecuado venir a despedirme de ti y de tu esposo, Tsukiyomi Haruhie —sonrió intentando ocultar el hecho de que mencionar la búsqueda le deprimía. No pude evitar volver a sentirme el asco de persona más grande del mundo.

—Qué amable —respondí con una sinceridad agradable— pasa, te daré algo para que lleves en el viaje, como regalo.

No sabía cocinar gran cosa, pero había estado haciendo unas galletas que aprendí a hacer de niña.

—Gracias, con permiso —dijo amablemente mientras se adentraba en la casa y yo cerraba la puerta.

Ambos nos dirigimos a la cocina, era lo menos que podía hacer por él. Darle mis galletas especiales.

Las tomé de la mesa, y envolví algunas en una cajita. Luego tomé otra en una servilleta y la entregué a Tadase, que la miró con curiosidad divertida.

—Son galletas de oso con relleno de cerezas —dije con emoción—. Ayudan a subir el ánimo.

Él la mordió con algo de timidez y sus mejillas se sonrojaron tras sentir el sabor a detalle.

—Son muy buenas —dijo entrecerrando los ojos placenteramente. Oh Dios, parecía un niño pequeño.

Quería a Tadase, lo apreciaba mucho. Por dentro le agradecía sinceramente que se preocupara tanto por la Amu que conocía. Me dolía el hecho de verlo partir. En nuestros pocos encuentros había llegado a tomarle cariño. No mentían cuando decían que era un chico amable y adorable. Un príncipe. Cuando pequeña, había soñado con uno así. Ahora el ver su amable rostro y sentir su cálida presencia me hacía sonreír con amabilidad y familiaridad. Sentía una presión en mi corazón. Era cierto que no volvería con él, pero de haber sabido lo que haría: en el entonces que era Amu y debía hablar con él tras el compromiso arreglado, habría sido más amable y me hubiese cerciorado de no haberlo tratado tan mal. No se lo merecía.

_Tadase, perdóname._

Apreté mis labios con culpa, mirando mis manos inquietas sobre la mesa.

_Perdón._

_No quería herirte así, no te lo mereces._ Sollocé por dentro. No quería llorar por fuera, aunque me costara contenerlo.

—¿Te pasa algo? —dijo dirigiendo sus ojos color borgoña hacia mí con preocupación.

_Si supieras lo que te hice… ¿Seguirías preocupándote así por mí?_

—N-no… nada. Es que estuve cerca de las cebollas hace poco —dije señalando la cesta llena de dichos alimentos cerca del plato de galletas.

Él pasó un dedo cariñosamente por la parte donde una lágrima había bajado. Entrecerrado sus ojos amablemente.

—Las lágrimas no se te ven bien —sonrió con calidez— no querrás que Tsukiyomi-san se preocupe, ¿Verdad?

—Sí, gracias —soné muy seca. Grité por dentro ¿por qué, si era la última vez que lo vería, me sentía tan mal de no poderle dar la amabilidad y gratitud que merecía a cambio? Aunque no pudiese ver a su amada Amu otra vez, quería dejarle un lindo recuerdo ahora que podía. Un buen trato y una sonrisa amigable. Pero cuando quería hacerlo, el rostro de Ikuto pasaba por mi mente.

¿Era cierto que una pequeña parte de mí quería a Tadase por lo que estaba haciendo? No lo amaba, pero me sentía muy mal por hacerle lo que le hacía.

Porque nadie lo veía como yo. No era muy detallista pero, tras todas esas sonrisas cálidas, podía ver tristeza en sus ojos, en su presencia. Como un niño pequeño en la mitad de la calle, solo, que se ha perdido y no sabe como volver a casa. Una desolación que cada vez que veía, me hacía sentir como si una parte de mí se rompiera.

Él… realmente me amaba. Y hoy, justo en este momento, podía sentir esa tristeza con más intensidad, ¿por qué?

Me levanté, tomé más galletas y se las di. Sosteniendo el plato vacío de esa ración con mis manos

—Toma, como te han gustado puedes llevarte unas más —dije en un tono que sugería que la reunión iba a terminarse—. Gracias por haber venido.

Podía dolerme, pero debía alejarlo pronto. O si no… haría algo imprudente.

El cerró sus ojos mientras suspiraba y se levantó, guardando la caja con más galletas y tomando las de mi mano cariñosamente, envueltas en una servilleta de fina tela.

—Gracias —murmuró con una gratitud increíble—. Sabes… mi prometida también hacía galletas, una vez me hizo unas. En una reunión que nos organizaron.

—¿Sí? —dije dirigiéndome a la puerta para abrirla, mientras recordaba que ese día yo solo miraba para otra parte tras haberle ofrecido las galletas, y respondía sus preguntas con monosílabos carentes de expresión.

—Sí… ella me había hecho… —abrió sus ojos y me miró con una sonrisa triste— galletas con forma oso y relleno de cerezas.

Volteé de golpe mientras oía el plato hacerse añicos en el suelo. Mi mirada viajó rápidamente de los trozos rotos a él.

—Amu —me dijo con la voz quebrada— ¿por qué?

Todo el autocontrol que intentaba mantener se había ido a quién sabe donde. ¡Cómo pude ser tan estúpida! Ahora estaba asustada, estaba segura de que me veía tan humillada y temerosa como un animal acorralado.

—No...

—Sé que eres tú —dijo acunando las galletas con sus manos—. Desde que mencionaste las galletas. Lo he sabido.

—Yo… —no había razones para contradecirlo, ya no podía— puedo explicártelo —dije dolida.

Cabizbajo, su rostro era sombrío, no me di cuenta de que lloraba hasta que lo oí sorber por la nariz.

—Todo… —dijo con tristeza, haciéndome echar para atrás, destrozada— todo este tiempo, pensé que estabas en un lugar, asustada, siendo maltratada y torturada. Nunca me había sentido tan mal en mi vida. No podía vivir pensando que si no te encontraba, te pasarían muchas cosas malas que nunca podría perdonarme te sucedieran —subió su rostro, admirándome con una pequeña y triste sonrisa mientras su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas que corrían— ¿y tú estabas aquí? —apretó las galletas con fuerza, pude oír algunas quebrarse.

—Tú… —sollocé— nunca lo hubieras entendido —mi voz sonaba aguda y llorosa. Me limpié otra lágrima con la manga del vestido—. Perdóname —dije avergonzada antes de empezar a llorar y cubrirme el rostro, dando un paso hacia atrás—. De verdad no te quería hacer daño ¡nunca pensé que me querías de verdad! Entonces hui en el primer tren que salió de la ciudad y éste comerciante me ofreció casarnos para poderme cambiar el nombre —inventé para no revelar la identidad de Ikuto.

—¿Y qué hay del ladrón zafiro? —dijo tomándome de los hombros sin lastimarme, hablando con desesperación— ¿por qué todos dijeron que lo vieron secuestrándote?

—¡No lo sé! —grité al apartarlo de mí con brusquedad, aun llorando.

—Es él ¿verdad? —dijo herido— ese comerciante… ¿es el Ladrón Zafiro?

—¡NO! —grité desesperada.

—Ya veo —me abrazó con fuerza, sin creerme— Amu, si él te está obligando a esto, no tienes por qué fingir —nos separó un poco y me miró fijamente mientras yo respiraba con angustia—. Ven conmigo, te sacaré de aquí antes de que él vuelva ¡puedo salvarte! Volvamos juntos y…

—¡No! —grité empujándolo— ¡yo lo amo! —lo miré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— ¡Y… y… —grité en llanto mientras intentaba hacerlo entender— estoy… embarazada! —me estremecía el hecho de decirle una mentira tan grande, pensaría que soy una pervertida por tener relaciones tan joven— ¡no soy apta para ser tu esposa, si estoy embarazada de alguien más!

Su mirada pareció obscurecer, como si le hubiesen disparado. Su expresión era adolorida y totalmente destrozada.

—Amu… —me dijo con una expresión consternada— n-no me importa, podríamos tenerlo nosotros… no me molesta —dijo con voz temblorosa— no tienes por qué quedarte si no…

—¡Que él no me está obligando, ni me ha violado! —grité enfurecida, aún con el rostro surcado de lágrimas. Lo tomé por los hombros y lo empujé sin soltarlo hasta la pared— ¡yo lo amo a él, quiero quedarme aquí! ¡No quiero volver! ¡Tadase…! —continué, adolorida— por favor… entiende… lamento haberte dejado —tenía que ser sincera, aunque me doliera mucho—. Ahora sé que es muy tarde y no puedo volver. Amo a esta persona y… —sorbí por la nariz, mi rostro estaba totalmente rojo y no podía respirar, por lo que jadeaba— nunca la abandonaría…

Hundí mi cabeza en su pecho y lloré como una niña pequeña. Sé que lo que había hecho pudo haber herido realmente a Tadase. Pero no le podía hacer creer que Ikuto me obligaba a quedarme con él, o que realmente me habían secuestrado.

Tadase me apretó contra sí en un gran abrazo y también lloró.

—No lo entiendo… —murmuró sin parar de sollozar— te he querido desde siempre… siempre había soñado con estar contigo… ¿por qué tenías que haberte ido…?—respiró profundamente, intentando controlarse— ¿Acaso te resultaba malo? ¿No era digno de ti?

—No… no es eso —intenté calmarme como él. Nos miramos fijamente, observé su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Él nunca había llorado, frente a nadie. Tenía que haber una fuerte razón para que pudiese llorar, y esa era… que de verdad me amaba, más de lo que yo podía imaginar— no quería casarme sin amarte realmente.

—¿Y casarte con el ladrón zafiro, apenas conociéndole, era incluso mejor que eso?

Claramente la excusa que había dado iba en contra de lo que decía. Me sentí como una estúpida. Tadase acarició mi cabeza con cariño tras haber aflojado el brusco agarre que le tenía tras haberlo empujado a la pared.

—Sé que no lo amas, por esa razón. —sus ojos eran suplicantes. Tenía el corazón roto e intentaba recuperarme. Sentí un nudo en la garganta y más ganas de llorar.

Mi libertad… —gritó mi mente— mi libertad vale más que esto…

Era egoísta, era una persona egoísta ¡no quería irme! ¡No iba a sacrificarlo todo por eso, no quería hacerlo! ¡Yo amaba a Ikuto, y no quería perderlo ahora que por fin había correspondido mis sentimientos! ¡Quería a _Pervertidus Maximus_, no a un príncipe!

Sin poder evitarlo, Tadase me dio un beso dulce y lleno de dolor. Antes de poderme apartar asustada, la puerta de abrió de golpe. Volteé sobresaltada y admiré el rostro de Ikuto y mi sonrisa se desvaneció. Su rostro reflejaba aflicción y decepción.

—¡Ikuto, no! —grité, pero él había abandonado el umbral tras dirigirnos una mirada sombría y llena de odio.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sigo pensando que mi obsesión hacia Ikuto es jodidamente seria. Y disculpen la tardanza yo también estoy molesta conmigo. No entiendo por qué tardo tanto D: el final fue muy difícil de hacer. Aún me falta 1 capi más.**

**Por cierto, para los que se extrañan de que escribo "obscuro" en vez de "oscuro". De ambas formas está bien dicho. Investiguen un poco antes de criticar, hasta en libros que suelo leer escriben "obscuro", "obscuridad" etc… quizás es más formal. No sé ._.**

* * *

Tomé los brazos de Tadase y los aparté de mí con brusquedad, me arrastré por el suelo hasta poder levantarme lo más rápido que pude y corrí hacia la puerta, donde cerca del umbral se encontraba Ikuto, parado observando el carruaje del frente con firmeza.

Podía reconocer el escudo de aquel carruaje. Era el de la familia Hotori. Observé desesperadamente a Ikuto, que solo inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y ladeándola hacia un lado para verme como diciendo "Ve, ahí esta. Todo lo que he visto tiene sentido ahora". La inexpresión de sus ojos me atravesó como un cuchillo. Varias cabezas se asomaron por la ventana del carruaje y se miraron entre sí, dudosas.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba con mi jadeante respiración. El nudo que se formó en mi garganta me impedía gritar lo que quería, pero tomé un respiro hondo y contemplé los ojos de aquel peli azul, intentando que la verdad le llegara a través de nuestras miradas.

—Él —comencé a decir con angustia— me descubrió, no pude evitarlo.

Con elegancia, Ikuto volteó y me preguntó cómo con su mirada sombría.

—Las galletas que hice… son propias de mí y él ya las había comido —expliqué, casi rogando. _No, no por favor. Ikuto, no malinterpretes las cosas… ¡no quiero que pienses así de mí!_

Sin poder decir otra cosa, Tadase cruzó la puerta gritando con una mezcla de angustia y alivio:

—¡Es ella!

Ikuto dirigió su mirada llena de sorpresa y preocupación a Tadase. Sin previo aviso las personas del carruaje se bajaron con sorprendente rapidez, iban en uniforme de seguridad y me tomaron por los brazos. Forcejeé buscando con la mirada a Ikuto, pero entre tantas personas no podía verlo. Grité su nombre y lo vi pasando y empujando a las personas que intentaban detenerlo.

—¡Déjenla, es mi esposa! —gritó con enojo mientras se hacía paso entre los guardias. Me pregunté cómo de un momento de enojo y confusión podía pasar a querer defenderme.

—No lo es —Tadase se detuvo frente a las personas que me sostenían— no es más que un impostor que ha traído a Amu aquí por la fuerza ¡deténganlo! —de reojo, vi a Tadase con el rostro aún enrojecido, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con rapidez.

El gentío que lo rodeaba se volteó contra Ikuto.

—¡Amu! —gruñó entre los que intentaban apresarlo.

Desde atrás pude ver a Rima y Mac corriendo en nuestra dirección.

—¡Capitán! —gritó Rima tras ver lo que sucedía— ¡Haruhie!

Me removí con más fuerza entre mis captores.

—¡Déjenme, no soy la que buscan! —grité— ¡éste hombre enloqueció!

—¡Llévenla al barco, hemos recuperado lo que vinimos a buscar! —gritó uno de los guardias, mordí el brazo de uno de mis captores y aproveché para intentar dar una efectiva patada al otro. Increíblemente funcionó y hui en dirección a Ikuto, empujando a los hombres que intentaban acercársele mientras me abría camino entre ellos.

Rima y Mac llegaron rápidamente y noqueaban fácilmente a los guardias que se interponían en su camino, pero éstos los entretenían lo suficiente para darle tiempo a los que se ocupaban de nosotros.

Por primera vez, pude ver cómo Ikuto golpeaba y vencía a otras personas de manera fuerte y precisa. Sus golpes daban de lleno en el cuerpo de los guardias con poca protección. Cuando por fin volteó a verme mientras me acercaba apresuradamente, unos brazos me tomaron con fuerza por la cintura y me jalaron en la otra dirección.

—¡No volverás a llevártela! —gritó Tadase protectoramente, sin soltarme. Intenté rasguñarlo mientras chillaba y pataleaba en busca de liberarme, pero resistía valientemente todos mis intentos de apartarme.

—¡Suéltame! —grité. Ya no sentía compasión o vergüenza por él, de repente toda la culpa y temor que sentía fueron remplazados por ira y desesperación. Me giré para quedar de frente a él y llevé mis manos a su cabeza, jalándole el cabello mientras empujaba su cabeza hacia abajo entre ambos, buscando separarme de una manera un poco extraña. De golpe apartó mi mano y me sostuvo tan fuerte hasta el punto de lastimarme. Tenía tanta adrenalina en ese momento que no había notado que los gritos que escuchaba eran los míos. Mientras otro par de guardias iban tras Ikuto, Tadase me introdujo a la fuerza con ayuda de otro guardia al gran y lujoso carruaje, para luego entrar él. El cochero arrancó de inmediato, dejando al resto de los guardias atrás. Me arrastré por el asiento hasta el vidrio trasero, golpeándolo mientras veía a mis amigos terminar de vencer a los guardias y a Ikuto corriendo tras el carruaje.

—¡No! ¡No! —grité como si alguien me infligiera un daño insoportable mientras seguía golpeando el vidrio sin poder romperlo— ¡Ikuto!

Tadase jaló del cuello de mi vestido hasta quedar ambos de frente.

—¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¿Por qué insistes tanto en esto? —me miró fijamente con los ojos llenos de súplica— ¿Acaso no extrañas a tu familia, a tu hermana: que te ha buscado y llorado incansablemente? —su expresión era dolida tras pensar que todas las respuestas a sus preguntas confirmaban sus miedos.

—¡No! —seguí llorando— ¡no lo hago, eso ya no me importa! —me rendí ante seguir ocultando lo que pensaba, con la esperanza de que Tadase entendiera de alguna forma y detuviera esta locura— ¡Odiaba mi vida, no quería ser lo que otros querían que fuera! —mi garganta empezó a dolerme mientras mis ojos ardían por las lágrimas— ¡No les iba a dar el gusto de casarme y darles toda la riqueza y poder que tanto deseaban! ¡Yo no soy como mi hermana! —con ira, tomé su camisa y le grité en la cara— ¡Yo no soy la Amu que tanto quieres! ¡No lo seré, y te odio por todo lo que haces!

Volví a chillar. En el gran y amplio asiento Tadase me había tomado por las muñecas y recostado en él para mantenerme quieta, pero yo aún seguía pataleando llena de ira con la esperanza de golpearlo, pero logró detenerme. Lo maldije e insulté sin dejar de llorar mientras sentía que todas mis esperanzas de ser libre se destruían mientras ese carruaje se alejaba de las personas que quería.

—No llores —dijo suavemente aflojando el agarre de mis muñecas y limpiando una de mis lágrimas con el pulgar. Yo no pensé que él fuera tan fuerte para poderme controlar. Aunque lo que hacía tenía justificación en mi cabeza, simplemente me quería de su lado, pero no podía aceptar la realidad porque todo aquel tiempo su realidad había sido otra.

—Llévame devuelta —gemí entrecortadamente.

Su agarre pasó a ser un abrazo. Tadase demostraba todo lo que me quería abrazándome de las maneras más suaves y a la vez fuertes. Respiraba entre mi cabello e intentaba controlar toda la desesperación, o al menos eso pensaba yo, que en cambio, no me esforzaba por devolverle ese abrazo.

Mi cabeza tenía un objetivo allí grabado. Quería volver a _él_ aunque eso implicara herir más a Tadase.

—M-mereces a alguien mejor que yo —dije, aún entristecida, colocando mis manos suavemente en su pecho para intentar apartarlo sin ser brusca—. A alguien que te quiera sólo a ti. Yo no puedo darte eso. Yo nunca podría darte la disposición y calma que tú deseas ¿por qué no lo entiendes? —supliqué— ¿por qué?.

Finalmente lo había apartado lo suficiente. Tadase se inclinó sobre mí otra vez y dejó caer su cabeza entre mi cuello. Su respiración golpeando mi piel despertaba sensaciones extrañas parecidas al tornado que sentía con Ikuto. Pero a diferencia de esas, éstas también incluían al miedo.

—Porque te quiero ¿por qué tu tampoco puedes entenderlo?

—Porque tú no me entiendes —soné cansada y molesta. Lo abracé por la cabeza, intentando darle consuelo—. Tú no entiendes que quiero a alguien más, y quieres sacrificar mi felicidad por la tuya ¿dices amarme, y me haces todo eso?

Apoyó sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro y se levantó un poco mirándome fijamente. Lo contemplé, llena de decisión. Intentando ser lo más directa posible.

—Tú no sabes lo que quieres… estás confundida por culpa de ese…

—¡Sé exactamente lo que quiero! —la ira volvió a mí y lo empujé, arrinconándome en la esquina del asiento de aquel gran carruaje capaz de transportar tantos guardias— y eso no eres tú —gruñí tras abrazar mis piernas y apoyar la cabeza en las rodillas—. Lo siento —escondí la mirada, hablando con una voz dolida—, pero nunca fuiste tú.

**/**

Una criminal. Así era tratada ahora, o al menos eso parecía. Tras llegar al frío puerto, donde claramente podía ver que se avecinaba el invierno, ataron mis manos en mi espalda y me llevaron bien sujeta. No quería que nadie pudiese ver mi rostro lleno de decepción y pánico, por lo que llevaba la cabeza gacha. Sentía una gran estaca clavada en el corazón, que se iba hundiendo, lastimándome más. Finalmente me subieron al barco y encerraron en un camarote cerrado con llave. Me obligaron a usar un gran vestido "mas limpio" y "digno de mi clase" que no me pude rehusar a usar.

—Verás que todo saldrá bien —susurró Tadase desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Sin responderle. Mandé al infierno sus palabras dulces y llenas de esperanza. Aunque me seguía sintiendo mal por hacerle daño, lo odiaba ¡lo odiaba mucho ahora! Antes solo me limitaba a la lástima y culpa en los interiores profundos de mí ser, donde sabía que él se iría y podría vivir en paz tras ser descartada. Nunca había pasado por mi mente el que pudiera descubrirme y llevarme lejos con su machista mentalidad de que lo que yo "sentía" no era más que una inevitable reacción de mi cuerpo al tratarse de acostumbrar a la dura realidad del secuestro. No me había dado cuenta del odio que podía llegar a sentir cuando se interponían entre las cosas que yo realmente deseaba ¡era implacable, y me devoraba por dentro! Pero aún seguía conservando la humanidad de no ser capaz de asesinar.

Golpeé la puerta del camarote mientras gritaba. Rogaba que alguien se apiadara de mis lamentos y me dejara salir, pero sabía en el fondo que no era así. Pateé la puerta por última vez y me dirigí al balcón con vista al mar. Suicidarme no era una opción, pensé mientras las rodillas me temblaban. Yo no era capaz de terminar con mi vida ¿verdad? Las alturas me daban miedo, y ver que el camarote se encontraba tan alto en aquel navío lujoso me causaba un gran terror.

Caí de rodillas y abracé como pude las barras de madera que sostenían la baranda del balcón para que no me cayera. La ira se tornó en tristeza y comencé a llorar.

—Chicos… —gemí llamando a mis queridos amigos piratas-elegantes para mí misma— Ikuto… —aquel nombre hacía que la estaca en mi corazón fuese enterrada a mayor profundidad.

Finalmente había sido feliz. Aunque llena de vergüenza y timidez, pero feliz. De alguna manera parecía que ya nada podía salir mal. En tan solo quince malditos minutos desde que apareció Tadase en mi casa, toda mi tranquilidad y sueños de libertad habían sido lanzados por una borda hacia un remolino lleno de tiburones. Finalmente había querido a alguien, y ahora tenía que dejar a ese alguien atrás para poderme encontrar con el inevitable destino por el que mis padres habían firmado con una pluma elegante.

—Tienes que venir… —murmuré contra la madera, con mi voz forzada mientras me aferraba fuertemente a aquella barra— Tienes que volver a mi casa y llevarme de nuevo, aunque me haya casado con Tadase, o me hayan encerrado por ser una vergüenza para la familia —seguí diciendo mientras el camino que una nueva lágrima recorría dejaba su sensación de fuego por mi rostro—. Al menos… prométeme eso.

Cerré mis ojos y lloré. Como lo hubiese hecho cuando era una niña pequeña. No era cualquier clase de llanto, realmente lloraba porque me dolía ser separada de Ikuto y los demás. Porque los amaba, los amaba a todos —claro, no de la misma forma en que amaba a Ikuto, pero de todas maneras lo que sentía era un amor familiar—. Me dolía muchísimo la garganta tras haber llorado tanto ese día. Incluso sentía un leve ardor en los oídos. Pero no podía aplacar esa ira y tristeza dentro de mí. No podía detenerme ahora. Esperaba que Tadase me escuchase y se sintiese mal por lo que me estaba haciendo, aunque su estúpida cabeza no se diera cuenta de cómo eran las cosas en realidad. Tampoco dejaba de rogar en mi interior que Ikuto volviese a mi ciudad a llevarme con él otra vez, esta vez, perdiéndonos para siempre en la niebla del océano.

Aún no podía entenderlo, llevaba casi dos meses conociendo a aquella persona, y apenas uno conviviendo directamente ¿Cómo podía estar segura de que amaba en realidad a Ikuto? Me habían enseñado que para amar a alguien realmente debían pasar muchos meses, incluso un año. Y muchos más antes de estar segura. Pero no tenía idea de qué nublaba esa idea con la que me habían criado. Quizás porque no habían convivido en una casa día y noche con _Pervertidus Maximus_, o vivido las cosas que yo viví con él, o sentido mi imprudente debilidad ante su apariencia tan apuesta e innegable sensualidad. Aunque Tadase también era apuesto y yo no había caído para nada, así que debía haber algo más con respecto a ese neko hentai.

Fuera lo que fuera, lo amaba. Y no había vuelta atrás. No iba a dejar de hacerlo. Aunque me hicieran casar mil veces, aunque me encerraran toda la vida. Mi primer amor —y esperaba: el único— siempre sería la poca esperanza con la que me mantendría con vida en aquel rincón obscuro al que estaban a punto de lanzarme. Mientras yo supiera que él estaba ahí afuera, queriéndome o no, así me sentiría. Siempre.

**/**

Era medianoche. El barco estaba anclado y ocupado mayormente por la tripulación llena de marineros importantes y hábiles, entrenados para todo y pertenecientes a la familia Hotori y Hinamori. Todos dormían y algunos patrullaban en la cubierta. Uno de ellos jugueteaba con una de las cientos de cuerdas que siempre estaban en los costados del barco y se elevaban hasta llegar a alguna parte alta, ya fueran atadas a las velas o los mástiles.

Un joven rubio y de ojos rojizos se escabulló por los pasillos después de que los guardias, encargados de asegurar que él descansara lo metieran en su camarote hasta hacía unos minutos, se hubieran ido seguros de que su joven amo estaba finalmente dormido y listo para vivir el día siguiente con suficiente energía.

Sacándose una llave del bolsillo de su elegante traje campestre que aún no se había quitado, abrió la puerta del camarote de Amu silenciosamente y la cerró tras él, no sin antes haber confirmado que nadie lo veía.

Primero, se alarmó tras no encontrar a su amada durmiendo en la muy seductora cama que invitaba a dormir y fundirse en ella para no despertar. Recorrió el —para nada humilde— camarote con su mirada y se detuvo en la puerta abierta del balcón, alarmado de no haber recordado cerrarlo con llave. Corrió hacia ese lugar, con el terrible miedo en su interior de que su amada hubiese saltado para escapar. Suspiró cuando la encontró en el suelo, dormida. Su rostro tenía lágrimas secas y sus mejillas aún estaban sonrosadas. Una de sus manos sostenía débilmente la base de una de las elegantes barras de madera que sostenían la baranda. Se podía ver su aliento en el aire cada vez que exhalaba debido al frío.

Temiendo despertarla, la alzó en brazos y llevó hasta la cama. Sin vergüenza alguna, como si fuera algo natural, le quitó toda la ropa y le colocó un camisón manga larga de fina tela agradable al tacto. Después de todo, ella sería su esposa algún día, y cambiarla no resultaba algo tan drástico. Sonrió dulcemente tras ver que ella no se despertaba, debía de estar muy cansada. La arropó hasta asegurarse de que estuviera muy abrigada y tomó lugar en la silla junto a su cama. Observó su apacible rostro durmiendo, sintiendo una presión en su corazón. Con una sonrisa torcida, murmuró:

—Ella… realmente no me ama.

Acto seguido, agachó la cabeza y respiró con fuerza, sintiendo su garganta arder por el dolor que le provocaba aquel horrible hecho innegable.

No lo amaba. La chica que él tanto había querido, no lo amaba. Ahora su mirada sólo reflejaba odio y miedo hacia él ¿cómo había podido arruinarlo tanto?

Por la cabeza de Tadase corrían todos los recuerdos de las veces que la había visto. Sonriendo, bailando alegremente cuando aún era una niña pequeña. No podía creer que esa alegre niña ahora estuviese durmiendo junto a él con su apariencia más vulnerable. Susurrando entre sueños. Susurrando dolorosamente un nombre que ponía su sangre a hervir con tan solo oírlo.

—Ikuto… —volvió a decir ella con un gesto de dolor mientras se removía con incomodidad entre las sábanas.

_¿Cómo puede quererlo?,_ se preguntó Tadase mientras abrazaba sus piernas y apoyaba su barbilla en sus rodillas sin perder a Amu de vista.

—¿Cómo puede ese hombre destruir todo lo que tenía planeado para nosotros? —entrecerró sus ojos con dolor—. Me ha arrebatado a la única chica que he querido… y la ha puesto en mi contra.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró con un terrible nudo en la garganta. Esperando que al despertar, todo hubiera mejorado, y despertara con la amable sonrisa de su amada junto a él.

Lo que despertó a todos horas después no fue el amigable sol alumbrándoles la cara a través de la ventana. Cuando Amu abrió sus ojos precipitadamente, solo podía escuchar el pitido en sus oídos después de un sonido muy fuerte. El polvo voló alrededor de ella, que se encontraba desconcertada en su cama. Un cañonazo. Alguien había disparado al barco cerca de donde ella se encontraba, quizá en un piso superior. Volteó asustada mientras se cubría los oídos y vio a Tadase en la silla junto a ella. Se levantó de la cama y corrió al balcón bajo su propio riesgo.

Velas negras y rotas, madera obscura, una multitud de hombres gritando salvajemente y agitando sus espadas en la cubierta. Tosió por el polvo que había desprendido la madera al ser agitada. Les habían disparado realmente.

Tadase tomó lugar a su lado, petrificado tras descifrar el significado de todo aquello. Aquel camarote se encontraba en la parte trasera del barco, con vista a lo que dejaban atrás. De frente podían ver el enorme barco que se aproximaba.

—Un barco pirata —dijeron ambos al unísono. Tadase cogió la mano de Amu instintivamente, sonrojándose de inmediato por ese soñado tacto, y con rapidez la jaló para alejarla del balcón. Ella se resistió con un chillido y se aferró a la baranda, con la vista clavada en la parte delantera del barco, cuyo objetivo era situarse paralelo al de ellos.

—¡Ikuto! —gritó intentando llamarlo. No sabía si aquel barco le pertenecía, pero su esperanza se avivó como una llama con siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad. Quiso tener un telescopio de mano entre las suyas en aquel momento para poder comprobarlo. La fuerza de Tadase la sobrepasó y la jaló más fuerte hasta zafarla, cerrando la puerta del balcón a su paso con un gran estruendo para luego echarle llave.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Acaso crees que tratándose de él, nos dispararía con el riesgo a darte a ti? —ahora Tadase gritaba histérico.

—¡No me importa! —chilló Amu.

—¡Esos piratas podrían no ser los que tú piensas! —vociferó Tadase, intentando hacerla entrar en razón— ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Van a asesinarnos si los dejamos!

Amu temblaba mientras se encontraba entre los brazos de Tadase, que la había abrazado protectoramente con los ojos apretados. Ella pudo haberlo traicionado, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por ella.

Sin embargo, Amu no temblaba de miedo. Temblaba porque no sabía si aquel ataque era contra ellos o para ella. Podría hasta incluso tratarse de Fred, cuya sonrisa psicópata aun atormentaba su mente. Detestaba no saber si tenía a su pirata odioso y pervertido cerca o lejos.

—¡Joven Hotori! —se escuchó a los guardias llamarlo mientras sus estrepitosos pasos por el suelo indicaban que pasaban junto al camarote. Él maldijo por lo bajo para sorpresa de Amu y se dirigió hacia la puerta, abriéndola con su llave y cerrándola de golpe justo cuando Amu se disponía a salir apresuradamente.

—¡No, quédate aquí! —ordenó él con preocupación. Acostumbrado a que las mujeres debían obedecer.

—¡No! ¡Quiero salir! —ella golpeó la puerta precipitadamente. Su respiración era entrecortada y estaba a punto de llorar. Pensaba que no llegaría a sentirse tan desolada y deprimida, pero lo estaba.

—¡No es seguro, Amu! —Tadase apoyó ambas manos en la puerta, observando la sombra casi ambigua de Amu a través de un pequeño cristal de vitral de adorno incrustado en la puerta como su diseño especial.

Apretó sus manos en puños al sentir que Amu no dejaba de chillar y golpear la puerta como si estuvieran a punto de dañarla gravemente a tortura. Sabía que ella quería salir para comprobar si aquel maldito imbécil estaba allí. No iba a permitir que lo encontrara si ese era el caso, y de no serlo, que la hirieran.

Ignorando a duras penas los gritos de su amada. Tadase corrió lejos del camarote y subió las escaleras hacia la cubierta.

**/**

No dejé de golpear la puerta. Podía escuchar las fuertes voces de los hombres en la cubierta. Probablemente yo era la única persona en los pisos inferiores ahora que Tadase se había ido. Me limpié las lágrimas otra vez con la manga de mi camisón, con la vaga duda de cómo había llegado a tenerlo puesto. Detuve mis puños apoyados en la puerta tras apretarlos más y volteé llena de furia, fijando mi vista en el balcón cerrado con llave ahora.

Sentía mi garganta seca mientras jadeaba sin apartar mi vista de aquella puerta. Tenía una gran presión allí en el pecho, donde llevé mi mano ya apreté la tela encima de mi corazón mientras intentaba retener nuevas lágrimas.

—¿Qué haría… —murmuré débilmente— un pirata para escapar en este momento?

Estaba muy claro que esa puerta no iba a ser fácil de derribar por mí misma. Escuché más pasos en la cubierta, demasiados para ser sólo de las personas que ya estaban allí. Temí por que en verdad los piratas hubiesen llegado a nuestro barco y sin dudarlo más empecé a buscar en los libreros y cajones con gran necesidad, intentando encontrar aquello que deseaba. No había cuchillos, navajas ni tijeras. Gemí con desesperación hasta que me di cuenta de una reliquia colgada en la pared en un gran marco. Destelló desde aquella montura, una espada delgada que parecía fácil de agarrar, colgada en un marco justo encima de un escritorio. Corrí hasta éste y me subí para tomar la espada, una vez la tuve en mis manos, no lo podía creer. Sentí mucha adrenalina dentro. Estaba allí, sentada en cuclillas en aquel escritorio, mis ojos brillaban con el reflejo de la espada, entonces grité.

Salté del escritorio aferrándome a la empuñadura de la espada, levantándola sobre mi cabeza mientras corría hacia la puerta y blandí la espada con fuerza sobre el pomo. Éste cayó y la puerta se medio abrió. Iba a dejar caer la espada y me echaría a correr hasta la cubierta, pero la observé fijamente y no pude. Tenía que llevarla conmigo, aunque no supiera usarla.

A pesar de haber pasado antes por esos pasillos, no recordaba bien el camino. La distribución de este barco era más compleja que la de Ikuto. Arrugué el rostro tras sentirme mal recordándolo y parpadeé varias veces intentando evitar las lágrimas. Finalmente encontré las escaleras y las subí intentando no caerme por el largo del camisón color amarillo pálido que llevaba por dudosas razones. La puerta de suelo que daba hacia la cubierta estaba cerrada, me eché hacia atrás llena de desesperación y la empujé sin éxito.

—¿Amu? —escuché la voz de Tadase. Me asomé por los bordes de la puerta de suelo y pude reconocer el color rojo de su chaqueta a través. Se veía agitado y se agachó para encontrarse con mi ojo que miraba por una gruesa grieta.

—¡Déjame salir! —ordené golpeando la puerta. Solté un quejido cuando me clavé una astilla en la palma de la mano, pues la golpeaba con las palmas hacia arriba.

—¡No! ¿Cómo saliste del camarote? —sonaba molesto. Podía ver su aliento debido al frío que hacía.

—¡Que me dejes salir! —grité otra vez apartando la mirada de mi mano, sin el valor suficiente para sacarme la astilla.

De repente otro cañonazo azotó nuestro barco. Caí de las escaleras de mano hasta el suelo, por suerte no era mucha la distancia y no me golpeé tan fuerte. Todo por no haberme agarrado de los bordes de la escalera cuidando la astilla ¿hasta cuando sería tan patética? Tadase me preguntó si estaba bien al ver lo que había sucedido, al parecer también había resbalado por la agitación sobre esa puerta.

Me quejé sin responderle, apoyándome en mis codos para quedar sentada. El ojo de Tadase desapareció de la grieta por la que me miraba cuando un extraño sonido de golpe de madera sonó con mucha fuerza.

—¡Ni se te ocurra salir! —gritó Tadase protectoramente antes de quitarse de encima de la puerta y correr hacia alguna parte mientras oía las voces preocupadas de los hombres de afuera. Apreté mi puño de la mano sin la astilla y me levanté. Respiré hondo por un momento, era obvio que sería muy difícil abrir esa puertita tan reforzada. Corrí por los pasillos mientras sentía más pasos de lo normal en la cubierta. Tropecé en una esquina justo cuando alguien destruyó con fuerza la puerta que no pude abrir hace rato. Me asomé por la pared agradeciendo estar tras ella y vi que varios hombres de mal aspecto bajaban la escalera y se indicaban ir por varias direcciones, pero ninguno por la que yo fui. Una vez que esperé un par de minutos respirando agitadamente, corrí hacia la puerta ahora abierta y subí por la escalera cuidando de no rozar la madera con la parte de la astilla.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. No salí por completo. Alrededor estaban los guardias con el uniforme de nuestras familias luchando con docenas de piratas. Eran demasiados. No podía distinguir quien iba ganando. El chasquido de las espadas chocando entre sí, los disparos y los gritos furiosos me abrumaron. Más piratas iban llegando, al parecer su barco estaba justo junto al de nosotros y utilizaron una gran tabla como puente para llegar hasta acá. Subí la mirada y vi a varios llegando balanceándose en cuerdas como si fueran monos. No entendí para nada cómo lo hacían.

De algo estaba segura. Ahora mismo no estaba a salvo y era imposible salir de donde estaba sin morir en el intento. Di un grito ahogado cuando vi que unos piratas me señalaban y un grupo venía hacia acá, algunos con capas de capucha negras cubriéndoles el rostro, igual que otros que también vi peleando. Me introduje otra vez en el piso inferior como un topo en su madriguera y corrí como una endemoniada buscando refugio. Quizás haberme quedado en el camarote unos pisos más abajo hubiera sido lo mejor, pero de cierto modo a pesar de estar muerta de miedo, estaba satisfecha de al menos saber lo que ocurría allá arriba. Encontré unas escaleras hacia el piso de abajo. Realmente no recordaba que tan abajo estaba el camarote, pero tampoco tenía fijo ese lugar para llegar. Cualquier escondite serviría. Bajé intentando no hacer ruido y seguí explorando los pasillos con la piel de gallina y casi a punto de cacarear como una gallina. Tenía miedo. Esto realmente no era un juego. Volví a caerme cuando otro cañonazo dio con nuestro barco. Esperaba no cerca de donde yo estaba. Por suerte este barco era inmenso y había poca probabilidad de dispararme justamente a mí. Al intentar levantarme sentí las consecuencias de mi caída, mi tobillo me dolía mucho. Escuché a personas acercarse y me cubrí la boca con la mano libre mientras la otra se aferraba a la espada tan fuerte que comenzaba a doler. Mis manos sudaban mucho y me apresuré a entrar en la primera puerta que encontré.

Era una pequeña cocina. Obscura y tambaleante, o al menos yo sentía que todo se tambaleaba. Estaba desacostumbrada al movimiento de los barcos después de haber vivido en tierra un tiempo, ahora incluso llegaba a sentirme mareada. Me senté en el suelo detrás de unos barriles que quizás contenían comida o vino. Sollocé en la obscuridad, tan asustada como un animalito acorralado. Ahora sentía que si salía de esa cocina, me encontraría a los piratas de cara justo al abrir la puerta. Hasta ahora no había sentido tanto miedo a los piratas, pero sentía que casi era obvio que ellos no venían con Ikuto. Si no, no me hubiesen perseguido cuando me vieron asomada en la cubierta. Solté la espada intentando no hacer el ruido metálico cuando la depositaba suavemente en el suelo. Soplé mi mano, que estaba roja de tanto apretarla, hasta que la sentí mejor. Luego me concentré en la otra y su maldita astilla. Acerqué mis dedos para intentar sacarla, pero chillé y decidí que mejor lo dejaba así. Estaba siendo una niñita por llorar por algo tan pequeño como esa astilla chiquitita, pero ¡cómo dolía! ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño podía lastimar tanto?

Deseé poderle explicar a Ikuto que lo que había visto era un error, otra vez. Esperaba que no estuviese molesto aún. No estaba segura de lo que había pasado fuera de la casa: si se lo había logrado aclarar o no. Mis ojos se aguaron temiendo que Ikuto me odiara. No quería eso para nada. Desearía poderlo ver ahora mismo, o al menos saber dónde está, y si está bien.

Aferré rápidamente la espada otra vez cuando escuché pasos fuera de la cocina. Me asomé por los barriles y vi sombras por la ranura bajo la puerta, pero no se detuvieron y siguieron pasando. Mi mandíbula se tensó y luego dejé escapar un suspiro cuando ya no hubo rastro de ellos, o al menos alguno que yo pudiera percibir.

Pero la calma me abandonó cuando escuché que la puerta se abrió violentamente. No pude evitar soltar un pequeño sonido de susto cuando cubrí mi boca rápidamente para no prolongarlo.

—Escuché algo por acá —oí decir a un hombre. Apreté la espada en mis manos y sin destapar mi boca, volteé temblando hacia el lado de los barriles que daba hacia la puerta y pude ver la tenue luz de las velas del pasillo entrando. Sentí mi respiración más pesada, realmente pensé que iba a morir allí.

Parecía que el hombre iba solo, pues nadie le respondió. Se adentró en la pequeña cocina sin saber que tras unos barriles había una temblorosa gelatina viviente con una espada que no sabía usar. Era obvio que iba a revisar el lugar donde yo me escondía, quiero decir: ¿Cómo rayos se me ocurrió un escondite tan poco original sino unos barriles a la vista de todo público? Eso me dejaba solo una opción…

Continué escuchando los pasos del hombre a medida que exploraba la pequeña cocina, intentando imaginarme en qué parte estaba. Su manera de hablar no había sido nada elegante a como los guardias de mi familia o la de Tadase eran, así que me fue fácil deducir que se trataba de uno de los piratas que había entrado junto con los de capucha.

Me fijé en el estante que había frente a mí. Había una sartén que luego tomé, no iba a dejar que me atraparan. Escuché los pasos del hombre cerca de mis barriles protectores, su voz me hizo ver su rostro cuando miré hacia arriba. Él sonreía de una manera horrible cuando dijo:

—Te encontré.

Me levanté de golpe con un chillido, chocando nuestras cabezas por accidente. El hombre gruñó de dolor mientras se echaba hacia atrás, y con un mareo que me lastimaba, abalancé la sartén en su dirección, golpeándolo muy fuerte hasta hacerlo caer. La sartén cayó con un ruido estrepitoso mientras me agachaba de cuclillas y sobaba mi cabeza con varios quejidos y una palabrota. Entreabrí mi ojo decidida a no perder tiempo y me levanté lentamente con la mirada de desdén de aquel hombre grabada en la mente. Sin olvidar la espada, salí corriendo de aquella habitación.

**/**

Me asomé cuidadosamente en una esquina, estaba temblando. Ya habían disparado algunas veces más al barco y yo no había parado de correr como una loca. Me había cruzado cerca del camino de otros piratas, lo sabía porque oí sus pasos cerca, pero serpenteé por otros pasillos hasta perder aquel sonido en la lejanía.

Sinceramente ya no tenía idea de donde me encontraba, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había subido y bajado escaleras intentando perder a los intrusos. Me sentí muy cansada y me obligué a buscar otro lugar para esconderme un rato. Deseaba con muchas fuerzas a salir a la cubierta por un bote salvavidas, pero eso era imposible. Tendría que vivir mi propia batalla acá abajo sin saber cuando terminaría todo. Era de madrugada y el frío empezaba a sentirse con mayor intensidad incluso hasta donde yo estaba, no había podido percatarme de eso hasta que empecé a temblar y mis dientes castañeaban una vez que me había detenido en este último pasillo.

Segura de que estaba completamente sola, abrí la puerta de lo que parecía ser un área de camarotes y la cerré cabizbaja apoyándome en ésta mientras respiraba y podía ver mi propio aliento por el helado clima. La adrenalina había disminuido luego de sentirme fuera de peligro y el frío me había azotado como una dura realidad. Ahora tiritaba.

Una vez subí la mirada, grité al ver una sombra con forma de persona y apreté mis ojos con fuerza mientras estiraba la espada en su dirección, pues nos encontrábamos realmente cerca uno del otro. De frente.

La figura pareció dejar de moverse. Temblando, abrí uno de mis ojos y vi que la espada había dado en su mejilla, o al menos eso imaginé, ya que no podía ver mucho por su capucha negra.

Sentí que sería mi final cuando de repente la persona tomó la espada por su hoja y la apartó de su rostro. La punta de la espada jaló su capucha, haciendo que ésta cayera hacia su espalda y me revelara su rostro.

Hubo silencio. Mi corazón se aceleró y mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Tenía su mirada fija en mí y en su mejilla había una línea de sangre. Mis ojos se llenaron lentamente de lágrimas hasta que fuertemente me lancé sobre él y lo abracé.

—¡Ikuto! —grité antes de romper en llanto. Era él ¡era él! Sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza sin decir ninguna palabra. Pude incluso se sentir su agradable y varonil olor. Comencé a hipar sin poder decir nada más. Una de sus manos acarició mi cabeza y nos separó un poco para vernos fijamente— L-Lamento haberte hecho eso…

—Sí, yo también lamento que me lo hicieras —murmuró mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su mejilla. Hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Baka —lo miré con enojo y sorbí por la nariz— ¿cómo llegaste…? Quiero decir... ¿qué haces aqu…? No… ¿Cuándo…? —empecé a lanzar preguntas como balas.

Ikuto cubrió mi boca de repente mientras acercaba su oreja a la puerta con rostro concentrado. Su tacto despertó vientos y huracanes dentro de mí mientras sentía el ardor de mis mejillas.

—Shhh —se llevó un dedo al labio—. No seas tan ruidosa, ¿quieres que nos encuentren?

Negué con la cabeza, entonces destapó mi boca.

—¿Podrías responder? —pregunté con timidez.

Él suspiró y caminó hacia la cama, sentándose en la orilla.

—Vine a buscarte —dijo una vez que encontró mis ojos—. Pero digamos que la tripulación que traje estaba más concentrada en saquear y vencer ricachones que en el propósito principal.

Recordé al hombre que me había encontrado en la cocina. Caminé en dirección a Ikuto poco después de haber estornudado y soplé mi aliento en mis manos para luego frotarlas y abrazarme a mi misma; apretando los dientes para que dejaran de castañear.

—Ya veo —dije frotando mis brazos con mis manos. Solté un quejido; me había dado justo en la astilla. Había sentido tanta felicidad al ver nuevamente a Ikuto que ignoraba el dolor, pero ahora éste se volvía punzante.

Estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él, así que me acercó suavemente tomándome del brazo y su mano descendió por él hasta la mía, observando fijamente la astilla.

—¿Por qué no te la has sacado? —sonó molesto. No sabía que esperar de esa situación, quería que nos fuéramos de allí, pero quizás él sabía que salir no sería la mejor idea de todas considerando las circunstancias, sin embargo yo no podía dejar de darle vueltas.

—E-Es que duele mucho —confesé avergonzada apartando la mirada, pero lo podía ver de reojo aún.

—Si te la dejas mucho tiempo —acercó mi mano extendida a sus labios, su cálido aliento sobre mi piel me hizo sentir como si extrañas corrientes viajaran desde donde lo sentía hasta inundar mi cuerpo de algo agradable y a la vez bochornoso— podría ponerse peor —solté un pequeño gemido de dolor, conteniéndome todo lo que podía por no hacer mucho ruido, cuando me sacó esa pequeña pero temible astilla con los dientes de manera suave. Cuando miró mis ojos, lo observé fijamente con los labios fruncidos y parpadeé con rapidez para alejar las lágrimas— ¿ves? Te hubiese dolido más si esperabas mucho —lamió el pequeño rastro de sangre de mi mano, haciéndome estremecer, para luego soltarla. La acuné en mi pecho apretándola con mi otra mano. Él suspiró.

—E-Esto…

—Descuida, tendremos que esperar aquí hasta que los otros venzan a los guardias.

—¿Por qué?

—Podría ser un problema el que salieras tan expuesta habiendo tantos guardias. No es tan fácil llevarte al otro barco con tantos de ellos justamente cerciorándose de que estés bien. Supongo que tardará un rato… —mientras hablaba, no podía evitar sentir cierta calidez dentro de mí. Probablemente estaba tan agitada que no lo demostraba, pero estaba increíblemente feliz. Su manera de hablar era monótona, pero después de habernos abrazados estaba llena de alivio y podía ver su sonrisa a través de sus ojos. La manera en que me aferraba fuertemente…

Empecé a tiritar otra vez.

—Está haciendo mucho frío —empecé a caminar en círculos, nerviosa. Ya saben, aunque estuviera feliz se me ponía la piel de gallina por estar sola con Ikuto en un camarote.

—Ven —Ikuto palmeó el sitio junto a él en la cama. Di un par de vueltas más intentando calentarme antes de dirigirme a él.

—¿Qué? —pregunté con los dientes castañeando. Él sonrió burlón.

—¿Cómo pretendes no morir congelada si sólo llevas un camisón? ¿Intentas vivir la vida al límite?

—¡N-No! —gruñí mientras me sentaba a su lado. Ikuto se quitó la capa con capucha y me rodeó con ella.

—Eso debería funcionar.

Me dejé caer hacia atrás. La cama era realmente suave. Cerré los ojos y suspiré; a pesar de seguir teniendo frío. Percibí el roce pesado de la tela y volví a abrir los ojos, Ikuto se había volteado hacia mí apoyándose con una mano.

—N-No me mires así… —dije algo incómoda. Su mirada profunda me resultaba fascinante, pero además de engancharme, intimidaba también.

—No deberías seguir castañeando ¿aún tienes frío?

—Esto ayuda bastante —dije apretando un poco la capa—, pero no es un abrigo de piel o algo así ¿no pudiste elegir una hora menos helada para venir?

—Claro ¿por qué no se me ocurrió? Si llegaba una hora más tarde, ya hubieran zarpado otra vez a toda velocidad y no podríamos alcanzarlos hasta llegar a tierra, donde seguramente nuestro barco sería bastante sospechoso.

Inflé los cachetes.

—Lo capto —murmuré avergonzada— ¿eh? —me estremecí cuando Ikuto se dejó caer junto a mí boca abajo, apoyando su frente en mi hombro y rondándome la cintura con un brazo para acercarme más. A pesar de que mi camisón era manga larga podía sentir su aliento a través de la tela. Me sonrojé y mire al techo— ¿qué haces?

—Es de madrugada —murmuró— aún tengo sueño.

¿Qué?

—¡Y estas son horas de dormir! —pregunté enojada mirando su cabeza, pues no la subía para verme a los ojos. Le di una palmada en la cabeza mientras gruñía— ¿Acaso quieres dormir cuando tus hombres están luchando allá arriba y hay gente buscándonos?

Llevó sus labios al lóbulo de mi oreja y murmuró:

—Sí… —¡Jo! ¿Por qué tenía que sonar tan sensual en ese momento? Casi podía ver su sonrisa maliciosa. No, debía ser mi imaginación.

Entrecerré los ojos avergonzada y lo abracé para sentir su calor. Tenía la piel de gallina, sin saber si era de vergüenza o por el terrible frío. Él no dijo nada y me dejó usarlo de bolsita calentadora, pero se separó de mi cuando empecé a temblar otra vez, apretando mis ojos con fuerza.

—¿Quieres más calor? —dijo apoyándose de lado en un codo. No le miré el rostro, sólo su mano.

—¿De qué manera podría obtenerlo? —soné irritada—. Las sábanas de esta cama son muy finas para siquiera calentar, y no hay cobijas.

Ikuto se sentó a horcajadas y yo me senté de igual forma después de subir los pies a la cama. Habíamos estado recostados en lo ancho de ésta. De repente me eché hacia atrás con un chillido cuando se quitó la camisa.

—¡Q-QUÉ RAYOS HACES! —me cubrí el rostro con los dedos abiertos. Su rostro era de lo más inocente.

—Supongo que aún conservo algo de calor, porque yo no tengo frío.

—¿Qué intentas decirme? —pregunté molesta ¿se dignaba a fastidiarme incluso en este momento tan serio?

Abrió sus brazos y sonrió con burla mientras subía y bajaba las cejas.

—Ven, te daré calor.

Me arrastré hasta la orilla de la cama.

—¡No este tipo d-de "_calor_"! ¡Baka!

—¿Qué? No es nada malo —sonó inocente ahora.

De repente entendí lo que quería hacer.

.

.

.

¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS ME PASABA? ¿Cómo se me había pasado por la mente ese otro _tipo_ de calor cuando me ofreció acercarme a él para abrazarnos y así no congelarme? ¿acaso ya me estaba contagiando su maldita mente pervertida? Oh rayos ¡seguramente se había dado cuenta!

De repente se abrazó él mismo protectoramente.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué estabas pensando? —inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado mientras miraba hacia abajo— ¿acaso estabas pensando hacerme algo malo? —me miró repentinamente de reojo para luego sonreír con malicia.

Chillé.

—¡C-Claro que no —empecé a mover mis brazos a lo loco mientras echaba humo intentando explicar— e-es solo que…! ¿Cómo rayos quieres que no piense mal cuando siempre estás insinuando algo? —¡Aaaah! No podía evitarlo. Debía dejar de chillar tan alto pero mi vergüenza sobrepasaba mi razón.

Él se rió de mí como si fuera un niño pequeño mientras yo lo observaba molesta. Cuando se dignó a parar, me jaló del brazo hasta situarme demasiado cerca de él en una posición algo "comprometedora". Me encontraba debajo de él ahora mientras él aún sostenía mi brazo y se apoyaba con la otra mano a mi costado. Su pierna se encontraba entre las mías y rozaba levemente mi muslo por sobre la larga tela.

—¡Neko hentai! —gruñí intentando apartarlo luego de reaccionar después de un rato asimilando la situación sonrojada— ¡suéltame ya! —me obligué a quedarme quieta ya que terminaba rozándome más con él— ¿qué quieres? —me comenzaba a asustar. Pero también me inquietaba ver mi propio aliento cada vez que hablaba.

En un acto impulsivo, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo abracé con fuerza. Su pecho desnudo contra mi rostro se sentía calientito y por jalarlo tan fuerte terminó tumbado a mi lado.

—Está bien, dame calor —dije apresuradamente, pensando que si hacía eso dejaría de comportarse tan extraño—. Pero no me asustes así.

Entonces se aferró a mí con fuerza.

—Lo siento —parecía arrepentido—, no quise hacerlo. Era la única manera de hacerte volver rápido. A veces eres tan necia… si te enfermas por estar tan fría Rima seguro me haría responsable por ello.

Pasó un rato mientras estábamos así. Recostados abrazados el uno al otro. Realmente funcionaba, ahora me sentía un poco mejor y él no dejaba de irradiar calor. Ikuto realmente era caliente.

_¡E-Esperen! Cuando digo caliente n-no me refiero a "caliente" de…_

Solté un gruñido desesperado descifrando el significado de mis propios pensamientos.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Nada! —repuse sonrojada. Fruncí mis labios y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

—No te duermas —murmuró somnoliento.

—¿Por qué?

—Podría dormirme yo también si no estoy distraído, entonces no te podría sacar de aquí si se nos pasara mucho el tiempo.

Subí mi mirada, aunque todo lo que veía era piel.

—¿Cómo te distraigo? —bostecé.

Nos separó un poco y me dirigió una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Qué tal un beso?

—¡¿Un beso?! —grité por lo bajo, sonrojada y avergonzada.

De repente se escucharon unos pasos ruidosos. Ikuto se despegó con rapidez de mí y fijó su mirada en la puerta.

—Vaya... —sonó decepcionado— parece que eso tendrá que esperar —dijo mientras yo me levantaba y me sobresaltaba asustada de ver sombras por el orillo inferior de la puerta.


	12. Chapter 12

**Está bien *estira los brazos* péguenme por subirlo tan tarde DX¡ PÉGUENME! Por cierto, si gustan, relean las que empezaron a leer mi fic desde el principio (o sea, que lo empecé a publicar), había arreglado un poco los capis (no todos, quizás los primeros 3). Quizás noten la diferencia, pero es lo mismo.**

* * *

—E-espera —le tomé por el brazo antes de que se acercara a la puerta, cabizbaja. Me sentí tiritar, pero no sabía si era de miedo o de frío—, si vamos a morir aquí al menos… —balbuceé dejando las palabras en el aire. De verdad quería hacerlo. Si este era el final, entonces yo… yo…

Ikuto soltó una ligera risa.

—No vamos a mo-

Sin dejarlo terminar, lo jalé por su brazo y lo atraje hacia mí. Rojo era poco para describir mi ardiente rostro que deseaba algo de agua; desvié los ojos por un segundo antes de volver a encontrar los suyos, mordiendo mi labio inferior con vergüenza. Repentinamente el frío que tanto había sentido se había desvanecido para ahora sentir un calor bochornoso al tener a Ikuto tan cerca de mi rostro. Nuestros labios apenas se habían rozado cuando empecé a temblar sin darme cuenta otra vez. Sin terminar de empezar yo, él ya me besaba, aferrándome con fuerza mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a escocer mis ojos.

Oh Dios. De verdad tenía miedo. No sabía cómo rayos había encontrado a Ikuto en ese camarote, o qué hacía allí abajo en vez de salir a buscarme. Empezaron a golpear la puerta con violencia y sin querer rasguñé la piel desnuda de Ikuto mientras apretaba mis ojos con fuerza aún sumergida en aquel beso dulce que empezaba a cambiar más fiero para hacerme revolver la cabeza. Pude sentir el indeseable rastro de ardor que dejaba una lágrima mientras descendía por mi mejilla y cerré mis manos en puños apoyándome en los hombros de Ikuto.

Nuestros labios se separaron. Sin dar oportunidad a verlo fijamente, hundí mi cabeza en su cuello y lo abracé con toda la fuerza que tenía. Intentaba deliberadamente no ponerme sollozar. No quería que esta fuera la última vez que podría estar así con él. Me sentía muy pequeña rodeada por sus brazos que empezaba a sentir fríos. Oh no, ahora por mi culpa se iba a congelar como yo. Si las personas fuera de la habitación —seguramente guardias— no nos mataban, el frío lo haría.

—Te quiero —chillé temiendo que pudiesen abrir la puerta en cualquier momento.

—Yo también te quiero —respondió extrañado y algo adolorido. Esperaba que no lo estuviese apretando con mucha fuerza.

Entonces ambos volteamos ante el estruendo de la puerta abriéndose. No eran guardias.

—Rima y Haru —mi voz sonó tan incrédula y me sentí tan jodidamente estúpida, que me tragué pesadamente el arcoíris que aún tenía en la garganta después del beso. Probablemente me hubiese vuelto una figura apenas contorneada mientras el viento me iba erosionando hasta convertirme en un polvo que se salía por el balcón hasta perderse en el océano. Hubiese preferido eso, o que me tragara la tierra y no me ofreciese la oportunidad de salir jamás.

Todo esto significaba que prácticamente pensé que Ikuto y yo moriríamos aun tomando en cuenta que él sabía pelear y yo tenía una espada. Y que yo… yo… lo besé. Maldita sea. Había expresado en ese momento todo el amor que en mi vida nunca di. TODO. Y había sido un malentendido.

—¡Amu! —Haru chilló preocupado cuando me vio desinflándome entre los brazos de Ikuto mientras el alma se me salía por la boca— ¡Resiste! No puedes morir ahora ¡Amu! —intentó sacudirme.

—Oh vamos, Amu —Ikuto sonó divertido en medio de mi agonía vergonzosa mientras me hacía rebotar entre sus brazos para hacerme reaccionar.

—No creo que reviva hasta dentro de unas horas —escuché decir a Rima mientras mis ojos daban vueltas aún.

—Otro beso liberará a la muchacha del sueño profundo —recitó Ikuto con dramatismo mientras parecía hacer una pose dramática conmigo en brazos.

—¡Ah! —chillé volviendo en mí y saltando de él hacia el seguro suelo— ¡¿Pero qué rayos estás diciendo?! —sentí mis mejillas arder aún más, sin saber si era por vergüenza o enojo. Al levantar mi vista pude ver a Rima y Haru reír entre dientes mientras Ikuto se veía sombrío ya que su escenita no le había salido como esperaba ¿o quizás sí? Rima y Haru vestían las mismas capuchas negras largas que Ikuto cuando lo encontré. Era irónico que sólo las personas que yo conocía las llevaran puestas. Me pregunté donde estaban Kuukai y Mac, también me cuestioné por qué rayos habían dejado venir a Haru, pero ese no era el punto ahora.

—Esto fue algo inesperado —Rima se incorporó ahora más seria—. Se suponía que viniéramos a avisarte cuando el camino estuviera despejado para ir por Amu ¿Cómo rayos ha llegado hasta acá? Ninguno de los nuestros la vio y tampoco los de la tripulación reportaron haberla encontrado habiendo registrado la mayoría de las habitaciones.

—Ah… —miré al suelo avergonzada—. Y yo que estaba huyendo de ellos… pensé que iban a matarme o algo —me rasqué la mejilla con nervios mientras fijaba mi vista en el suelo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Haru me miró incrédulo mientras yo apenas lo veía de reojo— ¿Eso quiere decir que tú fuiste la que golpeó al hombre de la cocina?

Sonreí derrotada después de asentir.

—¿Pero qué podía hacer? —intenté explicar con las manos, pero terminé sacudiendo los brazos aleatoriamente—. Parecía que iba atacarme ¡no podía dejarlo a la suerte! —respondí agitada, para luego respirar hondo y fijar la mirada en el suelo, con el calor de un sonrojo terrible friéndome el cerebro—. Entonces corrí y llegué acá.

—No olvidemos que intentaste asesinarme —añadió a Ikuto con una sonrisa burlona mientras balanceaba su dedo de un lado a otro. Le dirigí una mirada cortante.

—Hubiera sido lo mejor si no hubiera fallado —respondí con sarcasmo. Ikuto se sobó la mejilla allí donde le había cortado. Estaba enojada porque él añadía leña al fuego, todo eso podía significar que Rima me daría un buen cocazo en la cabeza hasta hacerme un chichón o que alguien me culparía hasta el fin de los tiempos si a Ikuto le quedaba una cicatriz. Por un momento deseé ver su herida para hacer algo pero…

Rima se asomó por la puerta.

—No hay tiempo. Vamos, así que dejen de… —se fijó en la falta de camisa de Ikuto y antes de yo poder chillar para indicar que era un malentendido, terminó de decir: — "eso". Jo, podrían haber esperado a llegar a salvo. Demonios —luego desapareció a través de la puerta tras haberse sonrojado y agachado la cabeza. Haru asintió la siguió con la misma rapidez, humeando tras hacerse la idea.

Ikuto y yo nos miramos fijamente.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vamos? —extendió su mano hacia mí, mi mandíbula llegaba al suelo tras aquel malentendido y solo quería desaparecer— ¿o prefieres quedarte y hacer que toda la misión haya sido en vano? —levantó ambas cejas esperando la respuesta obvia. Tomé su mano con las mejillas infladas mientras me sentía indignada, aunque también agradecida.

—Sólo te librarías de una carga si me quedo. No puedo hacerte el camino tan fácil —después de decir eso, sonrió con suficiencia y me jaló con fuerza mientras comenzaba a correr.

Mis pasos no eran nada comparados con los suyos, por lo que casi mis pies casi se despegaban del suelo e iba flotando mientras él jalaba de mi mano. Pronto alcanzamos a Rima y Haru. Empecé a quejarme, pues había herido mi tobillo hace rato y comenzaba a dolerme de nuevo.

—I-Ikuto —chillé bajando la vista al área que me dolía para luego soltar mi quejido—. M-Mi tobillo…

Mis palabras quedaron en el aire mientras con un hábil movimiento Ikuto me jaló con fuerza sin dejar de correr para cargarme en sus brazos. Mi rostro comenzó a arder mientras mis brazos rodeaban su cuello para sostenerme. Fruncí los labios mientras echaba una ojeada hacia arriba para ver su rostro.

_Entonces si había venido a salvarme…_ pensé con alivio y gratitud, aun así una gran angustia me inundaba con tan sólo pensar que debíamos llegar a la cubierta, donde se encontraban muchos guardias, para poder salir de este barco.

—_Te quiero_ —me murmuró con una voz aguda, imitándome—._ Si vamos a morir aquí, al menos déjame besarte. _Auch —fingió estar herido—, Amu ¿tan poco confías en mis habilidades? —rió entre dientes.

Chillé mientras inflaba mis mejillas inconscientemente.

—¡E-Era un momento de debilidad! —quise llevarme las manos a la cara para cubrirla, pero temía que si me soltaba sería más difícil llevarme—. Después de lo que he visto hoy… —empecé a decir con voz apagada. Sentí mis ojos escocerse y parpadeé con rapidez para evitar las lágrimas— pensé que de verdad eran guardias. Tadase estaba muy molesto…

—¿Te hicieron algo? —preguntó con preocupación mientras giraba en una esquina ahora guiando a Haru y Rima quienes iban detrás de nosotros. Podían escuchar claramente lo que hablábamos.

—Sólo me encerraron. Tuve que escapar tirando la puerta, pero cuando subí todos estaban luchando, por eso bajé tanto por el barco. Incluso creo que los vi entrar a ustedes, pero no sabía quiénes eran…

Él asintió y se concentró en el camino, no sin antes maldecir por lo bajo. O al menos creí haber escuchado eso.

—¡Capitán, la puerta! —avisó Rima un rato después cuando se veía a la vista aquella puerta tirada en el suelo luego de que la derribaran. Estábamos a pocos pasos de la cubierta, entonces me aferré más a Ikuto mientras mi mandíbula se tensaba.

—Pero es peligroso salir —avisé—. Hay guaridas por todas partes.

—Eso ya lo sabemos, pero si no salimos ahora-

Haru resbaló cuando otra bala de cañón golpeó el barco. Ikuto y Rima se mantuvieron firmes y ella ayudó a Haru a levantarse. Los observé con preocupación.

—Esto va a hundirse ¿verdad? —observé fijamente a Haru y Rima. Ellos intercambiaron unas miradas como preguntándose: "¿Deberíamos decirle?"— Va a hundirse —dije con seguridad y horror sin evitar agudizar la voz.

—Y si no nos apresuramos, nuestro barco también —Mientras Rima hablaba no pude evitar escuchar cañonazos en el fondo. Si esos fueran para este barco, entonces hubiese vuelto a tambalearse todo. Estaba claro, desde aquí también disparaban.

—Amu, necesito los brazos —Ikuto me depositó en el suelo mientras yo inhalaba con fuerza. Desenvainó dos espadas con un potente sonido metálico—. No te apartes de nosotros.

Cuando volteé los otros dos desenvainaban sus espadas con la misma fuerza. Observé mis manos con desesperación.

—Olvidé la mía.

—No te preocupes —Ikuto dirigió una mirada seria a los otros y todos asintieron sin yo entender por qué—. Formación triangular. Si alguien llega a Amu —su expresión se tornó severa—, espero que puedan nadar por el océano hasta tierra con solo sus brazos ¿entendido? Porque los voy a lanzar a ambos al agua.

—¡S-Sí! —Haru asintió con fuerza mientras una expresión de miedo cruzaba su rostro. Rima parecía bastante calmada.

—Vamos a sacarte de aquí, Amu. Confía en nosotros.

—Lo hago —dije con seguridad mientras mis manos se cerraban en puños. Ahora ya no había astilla que me lastimara. Cuando recordé la manera en que Ikuto me la había sacado, mi rostro se tornó tan rojo que pude convertirme en un tomate viviente allí mismo. Mi repentino sonrojo atrajo miradas. Haru me preguntó si me encontraba bien y yo sólo asentí con los ojos revueltos.

—Es hora de salir —Ikuto se quitó su larga capucha negra (que se había logrado colocar en el camarote mientras yo agonizaba de vergüenza) y me la colocó, para luego cubrir mi rostro con ella—. No dejes que nadie te vea —dijo apartando sus manos de los bordes de la capucha que rodeaban mi rostro. Me sentí mal cuando eso ocurrió, quería tener sus manos cerca.

Fruncí mis labios y miré al frente, decidida.

—Entonces vamos.

El primero en subir fue Ikuto. Luego yo. Él me ayudó a subir de un jalón mientras los otros dos se apresuraban a llegar también a la cubierta. Fui presa del miedo una vez que todos esos choques de espadas y disparos ya eran parte de mi alrededor. Vi algunos guardias y piratas tirados en el suelo sin moverse y tragué con fuerza.

—¡Es él! —volteé a todas partes intentando ver de donde provenía la voz de Tadase hasta encontrarlo luchando entre la multitud— ¡El Ladrón Zafiro!

Muchos guardias no voltearon a vernos, porque los piratas los mantenían ocupados con la lucha.

—¡Nos retiramos! —le gritó Ikuto haciendo un gesto de despedida burlón— ¡Gracias por su amable comité de bienvenida!

Empezó a correr hacia el lado del barco donde se encontraba el de él. No dudé en seguirlo con todas mis fuerzas mientras Rima y Haru cubrían mis espaldas atacando con fuerza a cualquiera que intentara atacarme a mí, la desarmada.

Vi hacia un lado y encontré a Tadase dándose cuenta de que la puerta de suelo hacia las habitaciones del barco había sido derrumbada. Entonces uno de los que lo acompañaban gritó:

—¡Encuentren a la señorita Amu!

—¡Apresúrate! —me ordenó Rima al ver que me distraía observando. Intenté acelerar el paso, pero era inevitablemente lenta.

Comencé a jadear por el esfuerzo. Me estremecía cada vez que escuchaba espadas a mis espaldas indicándome que Rima y Haru probablemente habían asesinado o derrumbado a alguien.

Eso no era lo peor. Cualquiera que se atravesaba en el camino de Ikuto intentando detenerlo era detenido por sus dos espadas, que cruzaba frente a alguna parte de su cuerpo y desenlazaba desencadenando un baño de sangre. Mi rostro me dolía, y era que hacía una horrible mueca de terror. Quería detenerme, gritar y cubrirme el rostro. Aquellas visiones eran horribles, era una realidad que nunca había visto. Antes, cuando me llevaban, había visto a Ikuto golpear con fuerza a otros hombres, pero nunca… nunca… quitarlos del camino de ese modo.

Hice un sonido de angustia en mi garganta e intenté que nadie se diera cuenta. Ikuto volteó de inmediato preguntando si estaba bien.

—¡S-Sí! —respondí con nerviosismo cuando vi su pantalón y pecho con rastros de sangre.

Entonces llegamos a la tabla que utilizaban como puente. Estaba bloqueada por varios guardias que intentaban detener a piratas que iban cruzando. No podía decir quién estaba ganando, la pelea estaba muy pareja y me empecé a preguntar como cruzaríamos.

—Hemos conseguido lo que vinimos a buscar —les dijo Ikuto con voz firme—. Aparten estos obstáculos y vuelvan a bordo —agitó una mano hacia ellos como si fueran poca cosa.

Me paralicé como una piedra al ver la sonrisa malvada de aquellos hombres hacia los guardias tras recibir esa noticia. Los apartaron con rapidez con golpes fijos e Ikuto subió a la tabla ofreciéndome una mano.

—¡Amu! —la voz de Tadase se escuchó herida y desesperada. Mi mano extendida no tomó la de Ikuto y un fuerte viento agitó mi capa.

_No puedes voltearte_, pensé. _No voltees._ Fruncí mis labios al tomar la mano de Ikuto. _Él ha hecho todo esto. Ha sido su culpa, ¿recuerdas? Sentir lástima por él no sirve de nada porque de todas formas va a esclavizarte._

Pisé la tabla con un ruido sordo una vez que Ikuto me jaló y ayudaba a Haru y Rima subir con rapidez. En esos segundos, por mi mente le daba vueltas al asunto de Tadase. Lo odiaba. Pero no lo odiaba. Él tenía su manera de pensar y yo la mía. No había un punto medio donde pudiese hacerlo feliz a él e irme con Ikuto y ser libre —o al menos eso tenía previsto—. Por mucho que yo le dijera lo que sentía, no me haría caso. Tendría entonces que vivir con una culpa-alivio por haberlo dejado atrás.

Desobedeciendo mi inquieta cabeza, me volteé y chillé cuando el fuerte viento descubrió mi rostro y mi rosado cabello atrajo la mirada de Tadase. A pesar de haber sido un error, no iba a arruinarlo esta vez.

—Esta es la despedida —vociferé atrayendo la mayoría de las miradas, pero la mía estaba fija en los ojos incrédulos de Tadase. Fruncí el ceño mientras observaba su triste mirada—. He muerto. Y si alguno de ustedes le dice lo contrario a alguien fuera de este barco… —quería dar una amenaza convincente, pero ya no sabía que decir. Intentaba mantener un tono severo.

—Iremos tras cada uno de ustedes —mi vista sorprendida se posó rápidamente en Ikuto, cuya expresión era cínica, parecía divertirle bastante el hecho de perseguirlos—. Yo mismo me encargaré de hacer sus vidas un infierno.

—¿No es ese el Ladrón Zafiro? —murmuró un guarida entre tantos.

—Sí —alguien le respondió cautelosamente con preocupación en su rostro—. Se dice que es imposible derrotarlo.

—Mejor no le molestemos. Después de todo es una simple chiquilla, escapemos mientras… —sus murmullos se hicieron inaudibles.

—¿Escapar? —Ikuto parecía divertirse bastante. Abrí mis ojos como platos cuando tomó mi mano y junto con nuestros dos amigos terminábamos de cruzar el puente hasta caer de pie en su barco. Observó fijamente al gentío alrededor de nosotros y despreocupadamente les ordenó—: Acaben con todos ellos.

—¡Ikuto! —di un grito ahogado tratando de impedirlo.

—Y rápido —continuó diciendo.

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, escuché tantos cañonazos que me cubrí los oídos. Los piratas que quedaban en el otro barco ya habían pasado a este y empujaron la enorme tabla hasta que ésta se hundió en lo profundo del agua.

Cuando volteé obtuve una vista aterradora, lo peor de todo es que mientras aquel barco era despedazado por balas increíbles, me sentía terriblemente bien. Parecía que atacaban de a poco cuando aún estábamos dentro de aquel barco, y ahora descargaban toda la artillería que tenían ya que su capitán estaba a salvo.

Escuché los gritos de los guardias al otro lado y vi que se apresuraban a los botes salvavidas antes que su gran navío terminara hecho trizas. No podía imaginarme lo que sucedería si la noticia de que yo estaba con el Ladrón Zafiro llegaba a mis padres. Por mi bien, lo mejor era silenciar a aquellos que podían poner en riesgo la paz que hasta ahora había tenido —una rara, inestable, pero buena especie de paz—. Estaba angustiada, sin embargo. No podía aceptar que se perdieran vidas inocentes y seguir con mi vida como si nada. Aunque mi vida ahora transcurriera alrededor de criminales, no llegaría acostumbrarme.

—Detenlos —ordené a nadie en especial con desesperación mientras buscaba a Ikuto con la mano sin quitar mi vista del barco siendo atacado—. Ya es suficiente —soné más impaciente—. No puedes matarlos…

Los cañones del barco de Tadase comenzaron a disparar al nuestro. Los piratas parecían bastante aturdidos con los primeros, pero se sostenían bien y evitaban caerse. Yo me sostenía de los bordes del mirador con más fuerza.

—Pero ellos a nosotros sí —respondió desde alguna parte antes de que su voz volviera a ocuparse de manejar a sus hombres.

—Amu —Tadase me llamó desde el otro barco, apoyado de la misma forma que yo en el borde. Varios guardias intentaban llevarlo a salvo, pero él se resistía— ¡¿Es esto realmente lo que quieres?! —me miró fijamente con sus ojos borgoña ansiosos.

Fruncí mis labios y mi respiración se tornó dolorosa.

—¡Siempre lo he querido! —contesté valientemente. Tadase lucía horrorizado—. Lo siento —murmuré sin saber si podía oírme o no. La distancia no era para nada cercana. Me pregunté cómo rayos yo había pasado aquel puente improvisado tan rápido sin haberme fijado hacia abajo, y me alegré por no haberlo hecho, porque me hubiese mareado terriblemente.

Eso era todo. Una vez había escuchado que era imposible complacer a todos, no es que yo quisiera hacerlo, pero la idea de que alguien hubiera estado enamorado de mí durante años resultaba increíblemente nueva, y me dolía de verdad. Nadie nunca se había fijado en mí, por lo general no era muy conversadora con los hombres. No podía asumir que el amor de Tadase era sincero si no me conocía bien siquiera. Todo siempre había sido a la distancia, observándome como si no fuese más que una posesión que sus padres podían conseguirle. Ojalá el cielo me perdonara por estar juzgando mal, en caso de que me equivoque, pero dentro de todo, nunca hubiera funcionado. Mi manera de ser no complacía a nadie de mi ciudad, salvo a mis pocos amigos, pero aquí me sentía bienvenida. Nunca hubiera pensado que el lugar donde me sentía en "casa" era un barco pirata.

—Entonces… —Tadase se dejó llevar por los guardias una vez que su malestar lo debilitó. La estructura de su barco comenzó a ceder y eso los angustiaba de sobremanera. Sus ojos me vieron llenos de tristeza, pero su sonrisa de que se había rendido ahora que todo estaba perdido, me hizo sentir culpable—. Sé feliz —leí las palabras de sus labios mientras el ruido impedía que escuchara claramente su voz. Su expresión era sincera. Abrí mi boca para responder, pero me ardía la garganta.

_Él no mentía_. Entendí cuando en mis ojos se agolparon lágrimas. Quería decirle que lo perdonaba, que aunque lo nuestro no se hubiese podido dar, también quería que fuera feliz. Probablemente, de haber sido yo otra persona —una que amara la vida de la que había escapado—, lo hubiese aceptado desde el principio de manera alegre.

Un sonido de angustia provino de mi garganta cuando su barco quedó prácticamente hecho pedazos en un instante. Mientras se derrumbaba, había perdido de vista la cabellera rubia de Tadase en la cubierta. Mis manos se aferraron con fuerza mientras Rima y Haru llegaron a mi lado después de ayudar a Ikuto dando órdenes de irnos lo antes posible, parecían menos impactados que yo, probablemente porque habrían visto esta misma escena varias veces con anterioridad.

Respiré con dificultad mientras la vista borrosa por las lágrimas apenas reflejaba el fuego frente a mí. Mientras comenzaba a hacer leves gemidos que no podía controlar, estando a punto de romper a llorar. Alguien cubrió mis ojos con una mano ojos mientras me abrazaba con el otro brazo.

—No eres rencorosa —murmuró Ikuto tras haberse dado cuenta de mi reacción, parecía decirlo con cansancio, aceptación—. Lamento no haber evitado que vieras eso —su tono era culpable, afligido. Se estaba conteniendo de maldecir con fuerza, podía sentirlo. Me di la vuelta y lo abracé con fuerza ocultando mi rostro. No quería que ninguno de los tres me viera llorar. Él no podía haberlo evitado.

—No quería lastimarlo —gimoteé—. Intenté odiarlo de veras, incluso lo logré en un momento. Pero ahora sé que no puedo. Entiendo lo que hizo y por qué, eso es lo peor de todo —forzaba mi voz para poder hablar, pues parecía que se ahogaba en el fondo de mi garganta, causándome un gran dolor y malestar, además de una voz terriblemente aguda. Tadase no debía haberse ido en este momento, a pesar de que yo no estaría con él para ver su vida, me hubiese gustado que encontrase a alguien más y pudiera vivir feliz tal y como él quería que yo hiciera.

—¡Amu! —Rima gritó haciéndome voltear hacia el barco hecho trizas con el brazo— ¡Mira! —señaló un punto cercano a nuestro barco. Eran Tadase y los guardias que intentaban alejarlo sujetos a unos barriles que flotaban, obviamente no podían vernos desde esta altura. Ver aquello hizo que el nudo que parecía haberse formado en mis pulmones se zafara de repente, brindándome alivio. Poco a poco nadaban con los barriles y tablas de soporte hacia uno de los botes salvavidas que había podido zafarse del barco a tiempo.

Observé las caras de mis acompañantes por un momento con la mía aún llena de lágrimas. Sorbí por la nariz. Ikuto se sonrió levemente por mi ingenua expresión y acarició mi cabeza asintiendo mientras Rima me daba una palmada de aliento en el hombro y Haru sonreía aliviado sin entender del todo lo que tenía en mente. Sin dudarlo volteé y me apoyé en el borde sobre la punta de mis pies y grité con todas mis fuerzas:

—¡Sé feliz tu también!

La pequeña y lejana cabeza de Tadase volteó por un momento con una expresión llena de esperanza y sorpresa, pero miraba a algún punto ciego, pues probablemente no pudo distinguir de donde venía la voz.

—Bien, esperemos que no piense que fue un espejismo en el medio del mar —murmuró Ikuto cruzándose de brazos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa satisfecha.

—¡Chicos! —La voz de Kuukai me hizo voltear inmediatamente con sorpresa. Estaba un poco herido, pero se comportaba como si no lo estuviera.

—Kuukai —mi voz expresó mi asombro— ¿qué te sucedió…?

—Hola también —sacó la lengua para luego sonreír—. Pues alguien debía manejar las cosas por acá ¿no crees? —le dio un codazo a Mac, que apenas se había situado a su lado.

—Um —murmuró él con sosa indiferencia mientras fulminaba a Kuukai con la mirada.

Refregué mis lágrimas con la larga manga de mi camisón con una pequeña sonrisa. Por alguna razón me dolían las mejillas.

—Bienvenida de nuevo, Amu —el pequeño Haru me abrazó cariñosamente, a lo que respondí abrazándolo de igual forma. Respiré con más calma mientras su aroma infantil me tranquilizaba.

Entonces se escuchó una pequeña risa contenida de Rima y Kuukai. Los miré con curiosidad junto a Haru.

—Parece que alguien está celoso —le dio unos codazos sugerentes a Ikuto, que fruncía el ceño intentando ocultar su enojo— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta que un niño te robe la atención?

Él refunfuñó diciendo:

—Bienvenida —se cruzó de brazos.

Un calor agradable sobre mi piel me hizo voltear hacia atrás mientras aún sonreía. Sobre los restos del barco que se quemaba, se levantaba el sol dando comienzo a un nuevo día.

—Bienvenida —Rima me miró cariñosamente.

—¡Bienvenida! —Kuukai nos aplastó a mí y a Haru en un abrazo.

—Bienvenida otra vez —murmuró Mac.

—No seas aguafiestas —Kuukai atrajo a Mac hasta aplastarnos a los tres. Por un momento me pregunté como cabíamos todos entre sus brazos. Mac solo refunfuñó con su cara de =_= y se fue a alguna otra parte terminando de organizar a los otros piratas para poner el barco en movimiento nuevamente—. Bueno —Kuukai lo vio alejarse—, parece que es alérgico a momentos como este.

—Probablemente no le guste ser asfixiado —uno de los pies de Rima golpeaba impacientemente el suelo mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos.

—Hablando de celos —Ikuto tosió sugerentemente— ¿Será que te molesta que no te incluyera en su abrazo de oso?

—¡Eh! —su rostro flameó enrojecido. Yo sonreí con simpleza, aún aturdida, a Rima mientras ella no sabía que hacer.

Otra de sus divertidas discusiones de pareja comenzó. Caminé hacia un lado evitando inconscientemente sus voces hasta fijarme en cómo el bote salvavidas donde iba Tadase desaparecía en el horizonte.

_Así es…_ pensé conteniendo una sonrisa.

—Así es como debe ser —terminé mis pensamientos en voz alta, con apenas un hilo de voz. De alguna manera, estaba segura de que él podría ser feliz en la vida. Quizás algún día se casaría con alguna otra chica y podría construir esa vida que tanto parecía desear conmigo. Quizás alguien como Yua… una chica de mi clase, ella es tan agradable que me intimidaba, por eso no le hablaba. Alguien que lo quisiese sólo a él. Así como yo quiero a…-

Junto a mis manos apoyadas en el borde, otras dos se posaron. Sentí mis mejillas arder cuando me di cuenta que era Ikuto el que se encontraba detrás de mí. Volteé hacia el lado donde estaba hace rato y me sorprendí al ver que me había alejado más de lo que creía de los otros.

—_Mi pequeña esposa_ —murmuró apoyando su barbilla en mi cabeza. El agradable viento nos golpeaba, haciendo volar mi corto cabello—. Hola.

—Que palabras tan profundas —contesté en broma—. Vaya, me acabas de rescatar de mi perdición y no se te ha ocurrido algo más que un hola —sonreí, aunque no pudiese verlo—. Hola.

—Mis palabras son tan profundas que la gente se cae y muere en ellas —contestó con su tono burlón, abrazándome por el cuello. Besó mi cabeza—. No iba a dejar que nadie te llevara.

_Oh genial. Me estoy rostizando sonrojada y para colmo el sol me está pegando de frente._

—Gracias —cerré los ojos. No solo por estar cómoda, sino porque realmente me iba a quedar sin ojos viendo el sol fijamente salir.

Cuando llevé mis manos a sus brazos para tener el apoyo moral de sostenerlos, me di cuenta de que estaban desnudos.

—¡Maldición! —grité avergonzada sin querer. Había olvidado que no llevaba camisa.

—¿Qué sucede? —se separó dándome la vuelta para verme fijamente. Me desaté la capa que me había dado antes y se la tendí, evitando mirarlo fijamente a toda costa.

—Ponte algo —le murmuré. Él sonrió con malicia.

—¿De qué hablas? —puso sus brazos en el borde del barco, que estaba a la altura de mis hombros, a ambos lados de mí, pero los apartó de golpe con un quejido. No me había fijado en los numerosos cortes y heridas que le habían hecho. Uno de ellos en sus manos.

Una exclamación de susto provino desde el fondo de mi garganta cuando se sentó en una rodilla y se quejó con un gruñido mientras apretaba los ojos. Quise tomar su mano y ver qué parte le dolía, pero me resultaba estúpido, quizás terminaría lastimándolo más.

—Demonios —murmuré con angustia. Mis opciones se reducían a verlo sufrir, eso no podía ser así. Odiaba cada momento en el que era una inútil. Me arrodillé a su lado, pero me sobresalté al ver la sangre resbalar por su brazo. Él había estado ignorando el dolor al ver que todos estábamos felices, pero ahora le cobraba.

—¡Rima! —fue el primer nombre que pude gritar. Lo que habían sido rasguños ahora empezaban a abrirse más de lo que me hubiese gustado ver. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y las calmé colocándolas sobre los hombros de Ikuto. Rima y Kuukai llegaron a mi lado junto con Haru, dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría.

—Déjame ver —exigió Rima intentando ver la mano de Ikuto, que era la que llevaba acunada con más fuerza, mientras se encogía sobre sí para evitar que lo vieran— ¡Que me dejes ver! —parecía estar bastante nerviosa, por lo que yo también empecé a estarlo. Alejé mis manos de Ikuto, intentando no trasmitirle más angustia. Rima examinó su mano tras casi obligarlo a mostrarla—. Eres un tonto. Ven, curemos eso.

Entre mi agitación, de un momento a otro estábamos en su camarote. Mac llegó con una caja que me recordó a aquella cesta donde mi madre guardaba las cosas para costura. Rima la tomó y sacó un par de pañuelos y un líquido cuyo nombre desconocía en una botella. Sabía para qué servía ese líquido, sin embargo. Podía desinfectar las heridas, luego, se colocaba la venda.

Un poco apartada, observé como Rima intentaba desinfectar la herida mayor de Ikuto, que era la de su mano. Empecé a preguntarme cómo se la habría hecho, pero no llegué a concluir nada. Ikuto soltó un quejido y apartó a Rima de golpe.

—Déjate curar, o se infectará —gruñó molesta.

—¿P-Puedo… —empecé a decir con nerviosismo— hacerlo yo?

Todos me miraron como si hubiera pisado el pie de una reina.

Venga, métanme al manicomio ya, que he estado deseando desaparecer varias veces por vergüenzas innombrables.

—¿Tú sabes...? Pues… —Kuukai rebuscó palabras mientras Rima subía ambas cejas— ¿Curar una herida?

Pues en la academia apenas veía algunos consejos de salud. No me desagradaba. Quizás de no haber huido o tenido que casarme, me hubiese vuelto enfermera. Pero obviamente una carrera que incluía "servir" a otros se consideraría inaceptable para mí por parte de ya saben quiénes.

Me quedé mirando fijamente la mano de Ikuto. Seguramente él estaría asustado de pensar en mí como su curandera del momento. Quizás hasta temía que le terminara mutilando la mano, pero, oigan, yo no soy tan mala D: ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD?

—Pues lo he hecho antes —respondí de brazos cruzados intentando hacerme la dura.

—Va a matarme —dijo Ikuto, finalmente, con tono burlón—. Te he salvado. Escucha, la venganza no es la opción y…

—¡Que sé hacerlo! —grité como una chiquilla que intenta afirmar que sus muñecas de verdad pueden hablar.

Con una media sonrisa, Rima extendió la venda hacia mí, junto con los pañuelos y el líquido que sanaba un poco. Todos me miraban como si yo fuera un animal acorralado, y yo tragué con fuerza antes de sentarme frente a Ikuto y tomar su mano.

Fantástico. Apenas la tomé, me volví un tomate viviente de lo roja que me puse. No podía evitarlo, su sonrisa era de lado, esperando a ver qué hacía. Evitaba subir la mirada para encontrarme sus ojos como dos pistolas. Me iba a quemar por dentro si seguía así.

Mojé un pañuelo con el líquido e intenté pasarlo por sobre su herida. Al primer contacto, se echó hacia atrás con un quejido, al igual que con Rima, y me di cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo muy brusco.

—Tranquilo, pequeño gato —le murmuré con una sonrisa maliciosa como si fuera un animalito de verdad.

Apenas rozándolo —pero haciéndolo—, pasé cuidadosamente el pañuelo hasta que hube terminado. Vaya, ni yo me lo esperaba hacerlo tan bien, el neko hentai no se había quejado casi para nada. Ver toda esa sangre me mareaba, pero no quería abandonar a la mitad. Probablemente estaba herido por mi culpa. Me sentía terrible por eso.

Al empezar a enrollar la venda alrededor de sus manos, las mías comenzaron a temblar. Dejé el rollo sobre la cama y apreté las mías con fuerza.

—Lo siento —murmuré suspirando con fuerza—. E-Es que la sangre…

—Vas bien —Haru se había colado a la habitación. Le habían dicho que no lo hiciera, pero lo hizo. No parecía muy sorprendido de ver todas esas heridas serias. Me recordaron a los rasguños que daban los gatos. De repente, movían sus patas hacia ti, y al revisarte, no tenías nada. Luego, a los cinco minutos te dabas cuenta de que tienes finas líneas de sangre por todo el brazo. Sip.

—Haru —Rima lo miró con enojo—. Te dije que no…

—Déjalo —añadió Kuukai de buen humor dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a la pequeña amarguche—, o te irás tú —le sacó la lengua.

—Jo… es que… que… ¬¬

—No pasa nada —Haru se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo—. Es que allá afuera estaban llamándolos y he venido a avisar —parecía repentinamente apenado.

—Entonces vamos — refunfuñó Rima, que tomó a Kuukai por el cuello de su camisa y prácticamente lo arrastró fuera. Ladeó la cabeza hacia Mac para que los siguiera, y sin dudarlo, Haru los siguió también. Ikuto los observó irse con una ceja levantada.

—Parece que he dejado de ser el centro de atención —mencionó algo decepcionado luego de unos segundos de admirar la puerta cerrada.

—¡Vaya! —grité— ¿Ves eso de allá arriba? —señalé hacia el techo alto con detalles, agachándome para tener una mejor vista. Ikuto miró curioso hacia arriba, con su expresión inocente.

—No ¿qué cosa? —enfocó con los ojos. Aproveché para enderezarme y darle una palmada en la cabeza, como a un niño.

—Tu orgullo —reí—. Creo que ha atravesado el techo ¿te imaginas que haga un agujero? No sería bueno.

Pensé que se enojaría, pero terminó sonriendo de lado. Me sentía menos nerviosa ahora. Terminé de vendarle la mano y admiré mi obra. Rima ya había vendado su pecho. La mitad de su torso tenía vendas alrededor y una de ellas pasaba por su hombro. A pesar de que hace unos segundos estaba de buen humor, no pude evitar bajar la vista con tristeza cuando volví a caer en cuenta que todo eso era mi culpa.

—Lamento que te hayan hecho todo eso.

Una de sus manos apretó la sabana.

—Yo no —dijo con firmeza.

Dejé caer los párpados y me le quedé viendo. No era tan incómodo ahora. Mis ojos me escocieron, aunque no eran específicamente ganas de llorar. Estaba aliviada.

—Entonces… —rompiendo el silencio, me llevé la mano hasta detrás de la nuca, sintiendo los pequeños vellos que allí tenía—. Puedo… ¿puedo quedarme?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Quiero quedarme —aclaré—, pero quiero hacer algo productivo.

—Que no sea ir en secreto a mis misiones —añadió de repente.

—No lo volveré a hacer —miré con una sonrisa de condescendencia hacia un lado, recordando cómo había terminado todo. Con… bueno… una confesión de amor. Jo, ¿por qué rayos me han tocado los momentos más incómodos para declararme?

—Bueno… podrías ser la… —dejó las palabras en el aire. Entonces no sabía lo que yo podría hacer. Soy más inútil de lo que parece. Quizás añado algo de emoción al barco, pero eso no ayuda tanto como ser una maestra de la estrategia, creadora de planos o buena luchadora—. La médico del barco.

Casi me asfixio con la poca saliva que estaba tragando en ese momento.

—¿M-Médico?

Se miró la mano como si eso fuera suficiente evidencia. Oh, joder, la cara de gato inocente no…

—¿Te refieres a que me consideras toda una doctora nada más por hacer un inocente vendaje?

—Podrías aprender. No nos caería mal un descanso por un tiempo mientras estudias eso… si quieres. Creo que podría funcionar.

—P-Pero la sangre… —hice un gesto de horror.

—Uno se acostumbra, además, has visto la mía y hete allí, sana y salva. Por suerte, salí sin una pizca de vómito encima.

—¡Idiota! —reclamé entre dientes tras la suposición de que le vomitaría encima. Pero la idea no dejaba de ser atractiva. Si yo aprendía algo de medicina y los ayudaba cada vez que se hirieran, sería lo más útil del planeta. Además, lo de enfermería me llamaba bastante la atención. Aunque también lo hacían el diseño y los paisajes, pero eso no me iba a ayudar en esta clase de vida—. Lo-lo pensaré.

—Genial —pareció haber anotado alguna especie de punto—. Al fin podré librarme de tus planos mal dibujados sin remordimient-

Le interrumpí con una palmada más fuerte en la cabeza, mientras la vena de mi frente comenzaba a palpitar más de lo debido.

—Los guardarás —exigí—. Y si es posible, los enmarcarás y colocarás en este camarote tuyo ¿entendido?

—Está bien, colgaré los planos —apoyó su mano sana sobre la cama justo a mi lado, inclinándose sobre mí con una sonrisa malvada. Mi rostro flameó mientras no podía apartar mi vista de la suya.

—¿Q-Qué?

—… pero los quemaré cuando no estés mirando —me besó fugazmente en los labios y aprovechó para escapar del camarote mientras de mi cabeza prácticamente salía humo y me convertía en la representación viva del color rojo.

**/**

Resonando por todo el pasillo, a pesar de llevar pantuflas, los pasos de Nadeshiko dirigiéndose a su habitación eran lo suficientemente sonoros. Llevaba una vela en un pequeño plato con agarradera, para iluminarse el camino, ya que las luces de su casa se apagaban a una hora estrictamente señalada, para obligarla a dormir temprano. Se había levantado para caminar un poco por su enorme casa. A veces se sentía angustiada y caminaba para despejar la mente. Pensaba en su mejor amiga, en Kairi, en cómo las cosas habían estado difíciles en la ciudad con respecto al controversial Ladrón Zafiro: el secuestrador de su mejor amiga, y probablemente su asesino. Antes había bromeado sobre él, diciendo que estaba bueno, que era guapo, pero nunca pensó realmente en encontrárselo y decírselo a la cara. Ni lo conocía. Y bien que no lo conocía, porque había terminado llevándose a Amu.

"_Hinamori Amu ha muerto_". Nadeshiko se detuvo con la vista ausente mientras mordía su labio inferior con angustia. Sus ojos le escocieron, pero ya había llorado bastante los últimos días. Se sentía cansada. Aquella trágica noticia hizo temblar a la ciudad, haciéndoles saber que aquel sujeto no era algo para tomarse a la ligera. Que de verdad debían temerle. No era un juego, como generalmente lo hacía parecer, burlando de manera descarada a todo guardia y seguridades especiales y haciendo señales burlonas a cualquiera que lograra encontrárselo de camino. Aún no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, a pesar de que había pasado ya casi un año desde que eso había sucedido.

Abriendo la puerta de su habitación, se fijó en lo iluminada que estaba. La luna dejaba colar una línea con bastante luz, dejando ver una noche azul oscuro allá afuera a través del balcón, cuyas cortinas transparentes se levantaban con el viento y flotaban de nuevo a su posición original una vez que éste cesaba.

Suspiró, apagando la vela con su aliento, sin querer.

Volvió a fijarse en las cortinas que se volaban con el viento hacia adentro, pero se detuvo en seco.

Una capa azul zafiro se desplegaba y volaba igual que las cortinas. Antes no la había notado, pues era del mismo color que allá afuera. Era demasiado sencillo confundirla y pasarla por alto, pero Nadeshiko era detallista. Imprudentemente, dio unos pasos más sin llegar a pasar de su cama, y distinguió una figura de espaldas con la capucha de la capa color zafiro puesta.

—Tú… —su voz llena de miedo. Fue todo lo que logró pronunciar. Lo que sucedió no se lo esperaba. Al voltear, no era el rostro en la obscuridad de un chico con antifaz. Un cabello notoriamente rosado, más corto de lo que recordaba, y ojos ambarinos resaltaron cuando el viento hizo que la capucha se saliera y dejara ver a Amu perfectamente.

—Rayos —Amu sonó molesta—. Aún no logro que la estúpida capucha se quede en su lugar, uno de estos días me van a descubrir —refunfuñó como una abuelita. De un jalón obstinado, la capucha volvió a cubrirle la cabeza—. No es seguro que se vea un punto rosa en tu balcón ¿cierto?

Perpleja, Nadeshiko solo pudo abrir sus ojos como dos platos enormes y entreabrir la boca. Ahora sí estaba llorando, sin producir sonido alguno, pero llorando. Antes de poder tener control sobre su propio cuerpo, corrió hacia Amu con un chillido y la abrazó. Sintió la pequeña figura de su amiga entre sus brazos otra vez.

—Eres tú —se dijo sin poder creérselo aún. Su voz quebrada, aguda. Comenzó a decir con rapidez cuánto la había extrañado, lo preocupada que había estado. Toda una biblia de palabras.

Amu le devolvió el abrazo, y no se separaron. Cuando Nadeshiko hubo terminado de desahogarse, Amu habló:

—Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo —comenzó a decir, como una niña regañada explicando por qué el tarro de galletas estaba vacío cuando en casa estaba prohibido comer galletas—. Y no tienes idea de lo que hice para poder venir a verte —ambas se separaron, pero se mantuvieron cerca.

Nadeshiko la interrumpió.

—¿Pero c-cómo? Si dijeron que tú estabas… muerta.

—Vaya, se tomaron mi amenaza muy en serio —Amu habló para nadie en específico, sonando muy sorprendida de que diera resultado. Bueno, era de esperarse, después de todo nadie los había vuelto a perseguir ni interrogar en lo que llevaba de año.

El rostro de Nadeshiko solo reflejaba todos los sentimientos de confusión, incredulidad y sinónimos.

—¿Entonces? —presionó Nadeshiko.

—Cómo explicarlo… —Amu se rascó la cabeza, mientras cabizbaja, se le notaba el sonrojo pronunciado—. No morí… ni fui secuestrada, precisamente.

El silencio exasperante de Nadeshiko obligó a Amu a seguir hablando.

—Huí de mi propia boda —comenzó—. Llegué muy lejos a pie, y como no había nadie, el Ladrón Zafiro estaba aprovechando la ausencia de personal. Lo encontré y en un arranque de desesperación, acepté unirme a su tripulación a cambio de que me llevara lejos de aquí.

Ahora que lo decía claramente. Sonaba bastante irresponsable. Ese tipo de cosas jamás se las permitiría a un hijo de ella en caso de llegar a tenerlos. Bueno, tampoco es que ella les fuera a dar razones para huir con un ladrón famoso… ¿verdad? Oh rayos, ahora sentía el remordimiento de pensar si llegaría a ser una buena madre, o no, en el futuro lejano… sí, lejano.

—¿Así que fue eso? —a pesar de hablar en un tono muy elevado, sin llegar a considerarlo "gritar", a Amu le preocupara que fueran a oírlas desde afuera. No se atrevió a callar a Nadeshiko. Estaba en su derecho de gritar, chillar, lanzarla por el balcón o quemarla y bailar sobre sus cenizas— ¿Me quieres decir que todo el cuento del secuestro, la interminable búsqueda y tu trágica muerte fue todo un invento?

—Pues yo no dije que me hubieran secuestrado, fueron las demás personas. Y en cierto modo, me beneficiaba que lo pensaran… o eso creo.

Con la manga de su camisón para dormir, Nadeshiko se refregó las lágrimas.

—Has sido una pirata todo este tiempo —soltó una risa irónica mientras sorbía por la nariz—. En cierto modo, te queda bien.

—Y… ahm… —Amu apartó la vista de golpe cuando Nadeshiko clavó la suya en ella. Sigue siendo la misma chica con debilidad de contacto visual, pensó Nadeshiko—. El Ladrón Zafiro es…

Enderezándose como para prepararse mentalmente, Nadeshiko, sin darse cuenta, intimidaba a la pobre Amu, que intentaba soltar la bomba.

—¿Es…?

—ES… —Amu se forzó a hablar— mi novio.

La pobre Nadeshiko, ahora convertida en roca. Una estatua congelada que alguien aplastaba descaradamente con un gran mazo, o al menos así solía describirlo Amu. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Mientras tanto, Amu se agachó en el suelo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ignorando a su petrificada amiga.

—¡Maldición! ¡Jamás pensé en utilizar esa palabra! ¡IIIII! —chilló extrañamente mientras sacudía su cabeza. Apretó los ojos mientras su rostro estaba demasiado rojo para ser humano—. Soy una loca. Debería estar en un manicomio ¡Nadeshiko…! ¿Nadeshiko? —volteó para darse cuenta que su amiga era un objeto sólido-sólido ahora—. Mierda, la he roto —dijo con preocupación y culpabilidad infantil, le salía natural.

Volviendo a la normalidad, Nadeshiko quiso tener algo de agua en sus manos para beberla y luego escupirla. Le añadiría un toque. Pero no era tiempo para pensar en cómo jugar con Amu haciéndose las graciosas.

—¿C-Cómo…?

—P-Pues sí… —afirmó la sonrojada Amu—. Y tenías razón, está bueno. Pero ese no es el punto.

Nadeshiko se dio cuenta de que si la hacía hablar más, Amu explotaría en su propio humo. Era tímida con esos temas, ya más adelante ella iría soltando la información… porque la vería otra vez… ¿verdad?

—Y-Y —intentó cambiar de tema— ¿Qué haces ahora? Quiero decir ¿paseas por los mares y esas cosas?

—¿Eh? Por ahora no… —desubicada por el cambio de tema repentino, Amu intentó integrarse—. Estoy en la academia de medicina, porque seré la doctora del barco —luego añadió algo acelerada: —. ¡Pero no como médico experto! Digo, cosas básicas, otras no tanto. Nunca sabes por donde les pasan la espada a los chicos. Por eso, estamos instalados en una ciudad ahora mismo. Y no hay problema, porque Ikuto tiene otra identidad y… —dejó de hablar repentinamente, quizás había hablado de más. Su amiga lo notó.

—No le diré a nadie —Nadeshiko se llevó un dedo a los labios en señal de guardar silencio, sonriendo tras su dedo—. Lo prometo.

Amu suspiró y luego sonrió aliviada. Volteó hacia fuera y pareció darse cuenta de algo importante.

—Nadeshiko —parecía triste, agitada otra vez—. Tengo que irme —fugazmente volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia fuera y devuelta a Nadeshiko.

—¿Qué? —Nadeshiko sonó herida— ¿p-por qué? Si apenas te pude ver, no puedes irte tan rápido… a-al menos ¿volverás? ¿Te veré otra vez?

Amu ya se estaba encaramando en la baranda del balcón.

—Siempre voy a volver —Amu sonrió con seguridad—. Es solo que si llego tarde, Ikuto me regañará y me molestará quizás con que me ponga un traje de enfermera y lo cuide, aunque no tenga nada y esté sano—cerró sus ojos con molestia mientras Nadeshiko admiraba la vena de molestia de Amu sobresaliendo en su frente y su puño cerrándose—. Cuando tenga tiempo, vendré más temprano, así que espérame.

—¡ESPERA! —Nadeshiko gritó cuando Amu saltó sentada a dos pisos del suelo. Corrió hacia la baranda y se asomó hacia abajo, temiendo lo peor, pero Amu había caído de pie ¿cómo rayos obtuvo esa habilidad? Antes de poderle preguntar, ella ya se alejaba corriendo y escalaba de manera hábil el mural que habían construido por seguridad. Por un momento, un sentimiento de bienestar la invadió mientras se tomaba el tiempo de alegrarse de que Amu estaba bien. De enterarse (de manera muy, muy resumida) lo que había sucedido de verdad.

Luego, con un gesto molesto de indignación, analizó bien las palabras de Amu.

—Un momento… —frunció el ceño— ¡Eso significa que Amu sale con un pervertido! —su voz sonó aguda y fuerte, llegando a Amu, que ya corría por la calle, y ahora tropezaba y caía dando vueltas con su rostro totalmente rojo.

_Mierda, _pensó Amu, _lo ha descubierto._

**_FIN._**

* * *

_Gracias por leerme :3 Ha sido una bonita y educativa experiencia el escribir este fanfic. Algún día (cuando termine de reescribir el violinista, que da asquito la escritura e.e) arreglaré los errores ortográficos :3 si me los dicen por Reviews, los arreglo más rapido._

* * *

_Agradezco a tod s l s que siguieron la historia y me ayudaron con acotaciones constructivas. De verdad, de verdad LOS AMO *lanza besos como una miss y luego tropieza y cae* e.e como iba diciendo... leo todos los reviews :3 y su apoyo ha sido crucial para mí, me hace feliz, me inspira, así toh ejcrito: INSPIRAHH. y así._

* * *

_Besitos gatunos (1313). -Deza. 27 de Octubre de 2012. 2:08am. Trasnocho nivel: **Completo**._


End file.
